Le projet Centaure
by MiaTreya
Summary: Misty avait peur. Elle avait peur depuis que la Team Rocket les avait capturés, elle et les autres dresseurs. Elle avait peur de ce que cette organisation était prête à leur faire pour acquérir plus de pouvoir. Et elle avait encore plus peur de ce qu'elle était devenue.
1. Chapter 1

Je crois que j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire il y a plus de dix ans, à l'époque où j'écoutais pokémon. Je l'ai juste écrit pour que je puisse ENFIN passé à autre chose. C'est un AAML centré sur Ash et Misty. C'était supposé être un one-shot...enfin...c'était. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les incohérences sur les pokémons. Par exemple, je sais que je fais référence à Charizard comme un pokémon dragon. Ce qu'il n'est pas. Mais il a l'allure non ? Et une autre chose, je viens du Québec donc, les noms utilisés sont ceux en anglais (Ash, Misty, Brock...) Et bon, sur ce, bonne lecture !

1

Misty ajusta la petite antenne tout en vérifiant le signal sur son portable. Le vent frais de l'océan glissait sur la grande voile blanche du bateau et caressait la robe légère qu'elle avait enfilée par-dessus son maillot. Seul le bruit des vagues frappant doucement la coque de l'embarcation se faisait entendre. Ainsi que le souffle à peine audible d'Azurill qui dormait paisiblement sur ses jambes. Assise à même le sol, sur le plancher de bois de son bateau, elle lâcha la petite antenne lorsqu'elle réussit finalement à détecter le réseau et se connecta rapidement à celui-ci en pianotant sur son ordinateur portatif. Précipitamment, elle ouvrit sa boite de réception et relut le message électronique qu'elle avait créé plus tôt.

« Bonjour Ash ! Comme promis, je t'envoie les photos des coraux de l'ile des Lapras. J'ai pratiquement fini mes recherches (vacances), donc j'envisage de retourner à la civilisation dès demain. Et bien sûr que je vais être là pour ta fête ! Comment oserai-je refuser l'invitation du maitre pokémon Ash Ketchum ? Commettre un tel sacrilège et je suis persuadée que tes « fan-girls » m'enverraient six pieds sous terre ! Dis bonjour à Pikachu de ma part ! »

Vérifiant si les fichiers joints étaient bien là, elle cliqua sur le bouton envoyé et regarda la barre qui indiquait la transmission du message. Elle soupira de soulagement quand le courriel fut bien parti, mais grogna en constatant qu'elle avait perdu le signal. Elle croisa les bras et après quelques secondes d'attente à espérer que la communication revienne d'elle-même, elle ferma son portable, sa patience ayant atteint sa limite. Azurill remua légèrement et elle le laissa se réveiller tranquillement. Misty s'étira et fixa un sourire aux lèvres, l'horizon où le ciel bleu et l'eau limpide de l'océan se rejoignaient. Elle avait pris plaisir à faire ce voyage. Explorer les merveilles des fonds marins, nager dans l'eau fraiche de la mer entourée de ses pokémons heureux d'une telle liberté. Peut-être devrait-elle remettre cela l'an prochain ? Elle se demanda si Ash serait intéressé à l'accompagner. Pourquoi pas ? Se dit-elle en se levant. Il y a des années qu'ils n'avaient plus voyagé ensemble et maintenant qu'il avait réalisé son rêve de devenir maitre pokémon, il serait peut-être plus enclin à la suivre. Quoique l'appât des nouveaux pokémons réussirait facilement à le convaincre de venir.

Elle se dirigeait vers le fond de son bateau lorsqu'un grondement se fit entendre. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda le ciel limpide. Azurill dans ses bras laissa échapper un couinement de crainte alors que l'eau s'affolait derrière son bateau. Figeant devant un tel phénomène, elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur lorsqu'une structure métallique commença à sortir de l'océan. Le « R » rouge caractéristique de la Team Rocket fut soudainement en vue et en jurant, elle s'élança vers son sac de pokéballs. Elle revint rapidement à la barre et démarra le moteur électrique tout en activant la voile. Son bateau se mit à prendre de la vitesse et jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à toutes les secondes, elle paniqua en voyant que le sous-marin de la Team Rocket l'avait bel et bien pris en chasse. Mais que lui voulaient-ils ? Se demanda-t-elle alors que l'engin se rapprochait sans cesse. Elle avait toutefois entendu des brides aux nouvelles. Des rumeurs sur la disparition de dresseurs pokémons réputés. La peur lui prit au ventre et elle se demanda avec effroi si elle était la prochaine victime sur leur liste. Cette peur fut décuplée lorsque le bruit étouffé d'un canon se fit entendre, suivit d'un sifflement qui s'approchait à une vitesse inouïe de son bateau. Son seul réflexe fut de sauter à l'eau et d'appeler Gyarados, auquel elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces, tentant de ne pas écraser Azurill qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Son pokémon eau comprit rapidement la situation et s'était déjà éloigné quand le bateau explosa derrière, envoyant une onde de choc qui étourdit Misty. Elle perdit beaucoup d'air et son pokémon remonta à la surface, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait survivre longtemps dans l'eau. Elle eut tout juste le temps de prendre une inspiration que quelque chose s'enfonça dans sa gorge. En hoquetant de douleur, une main sur sa gorge où quelque chose de froid était logé, elle leva un regard lourd vers le petit bateau qui quittait le sous-marin et se dirigeait rapidement vers elle. Elle se laissa alors lentement glisser du dos de Gyarados, sombrant rapidement dans l'inconscience.

o-o-o

Ash venait de s'assoir lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Il écouta attentivement et entendit les pas de sa mère qui se dirigèrent dans le couloir. Il était fatigué. Il avait entrainé ses pokémons toute la journée et couru dans les champs du professeur Oak après son troupeau de Tauros qui avait pris un malin plaisir à cette activité. Surtout que niveau endurance et vitesse, il ne faisait pas le poids. Une voix de femme lui parvint et il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant celle de la policière Jenny. Un regard sur Pikachu qui s'était installé sur le bras du fauteuil qu'il occupait lui confirma que la souris jaune s'était réveillée et avait lui aussi reconnu la personne. Il se leva, Pikachu lui grimpant rapidement sur l'épaule, et se dirigea vers l'entrée au même moment où sa mère venait le chercher. Son visage grave confirma à Ash qu'il s'était produit quelque chose et aussitôt en vue, la policière débita :

- Bonjour monsieur Ketchum.

Il fit un petit geste de tête en salutation et la policière poursuivit :

- Je suis ici concernant la championne de l'arène de Cerulean.

- Misty, répliqua Ash soudainement inquiet. Que se passe-t-il ?

L'officier garda son air sérieux et continua :

- Mademoiselle Waterflower a disparu depuis trois jours. Ses sœurs attendaient son arrivée à Cerulean il y a de cela deux jours. Voyant son retard, elles ont tenté de rejoindre Misty que ce soit sur les iles qu'elle visitait ou le voilier qu'elle louait. Sans succès. Elles ont prévenu alors la police et nous avons constaté qu'elle vous avait envoyé un message la veille de son retour.

- Oui bien sûr, c'était il y a trois jours, répliqua Ash agité.

- Est-ce que ce courriel vous a semblé étrange ? Demanda Jenny, ses yeux plantés dans ceux du maitre pokémon.

Perturbé, Ash haussa les épaules et ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole :

- Non, elle m'annonçait qu'elle avait fini ses recherches et qu'elle rentrait. Elle m'a aussi confirmé qu'elle serait présente à mon anniversaire…

- Pourrais-je voir ce message ? Demanda Jenny toujours sérieusement.

Il hocha rapidement la tête et l'invita à le suivre dans un coin de la cuisine. Il passa devant sa mère qui lui lança un regard inquiet. Il s'installa rapidement devant le petit meuble où trônait un vieil ordinateur et ouvrit rapidement sa boite de réception. Il cliqua sur le dernier message reçu, qui était celui de Misty, et Jenny se pencha pour lire le texte.

- Puis-je voir les photos jointes ? Demanda de nouveau Jenny.

Ash s'exécuta rapidement et il vit la policière froncer les sourcils.

- Vous pourriez envoyer ce message à cette adresse ? Dit-elle en lui tendant une carte professionnelle.

Elle se détourna alors et retourna dans le hall de l'entrée. Il la suivit rapidement et demanda :

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

L'officier Jenny se permit un léger sourire triste et répondit :

- Tant que nous n'avons pas trouvé le lieu exact où elle se trouvait lors de sa disparition, les recherches restent aléatoires. Toutefois, l'aide d'un maitre pokémon peut toujours être utile. Si vous voulez donner un coup de main, une équipe de recherche a été montée dans l'archipel Orange. Ce sont les sœurs sensationnelles qui la dirigent sur l'ile Valence.

Le cellulaire de l'officier se fit entendre et après un hochement de tête en direction d'Ash, elle quitta rapidement les lieux. Le maitre pokémon fixa un instant la silhouette de Jenny qui parlait au téléphone en se dirigeant vers son véhicule motorisé, mais se détourna rapidement pour courir dans le couloir et monter dans sa chambre. Il agrippa rapidement son sac de voyage et le remplit aléatoirement de vêtements et d'objets essentiels. Alors qu'il redescendait au rez-de-chaussée, il croisa sa mère qui lui tendit un repas enveloppé dans une serviette.

- Tiens-moi au courant, dit Delia alors qu'Ash l'embrassait précipitamment sur la joue.

- D'accord et merci, dit Ash en sortant dehors.

Il agrippa une pokéball qu'il lança au sol et Charizard apparût en rugissant. Pikachu quitta l'épaule de son maitre pour grimper habilement sur le dos du pokémon feu.

- Ça va être un voyage éprouvant, dit Ash en face de l'énorme dragon. Mais j'aimerais que tu y mettes tout ce que tu peux.

Le pokémon approuva silencieusement en voyant l'air inquiet et crispé de son maitre et Ash grimpa rapidement sur le dos de Charizard qui ouvrit ses ailes pour prendre son envol.

o-o-o

Le jour d'anniversaire d'Ash, ce fut Lily qui trouva le premier indice concernant Misty. Et si au départ, Ash avait éprouvé un soulagement en apprenant la nouvelle, ce fut de courte durée en voyant les débris du voilier d'une de ses plus fidèles amies éparpillé dans le fond de l'océan. Il regarda son Kingler qui, doucement, déplaçait les morceaux sous l'ordre des officiers qui dirigeaient l'enquête. Il remonta rapidement à la surface et grimpa dans le voilier pour attraper Pikachu qui sautait dans ses bras.

- Du neuf ? Demanda Brock en s'approchant lorsqu'Ash eut retiré son masque de plongée.

Le maitre pokémon garda le silence et dit après un long moment :

- C'est une attaque. Et j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

Brock, habillé d'un simple short avec un gilet sans manche, tous deux blancs, ne parut pas surpris outre mesure, mais son air se renfrogna. Passant une main basanée dans ses cheveux courts, dressés sur sa tête, il finit par dire :

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment d'être pessimiste, mais Max vient de me montrer quelque chose qui pourrait avoir un lien avec sa disparition.

Ash leva un regard interrogateur vers Brock et celui-ci lui fit signe de le suivre à l'arrière du bateau. C'était un navire assez grand pour qu'une vingtaine de personnes puissent s'y promener sans se gêner. Ash croisa Lily qui, appuyée sur la balustrade, fixait l'horizon d'un air absent. Il se demanda s'il devait aller la voir, mais Brock ne lui laissa pas le choix et se dirigea vers Max qui devant un ordinateur fronçait les sourcils derrière ses lunettes. Le jeune garçon, songea Ash, avait grandi. Ne lui restait que quelques rondeurs d'enfants qui, Ash ne doutait pas, disparaitraient très rapidement. May, en face d'eux, s'exclama en les voyant :

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de lui montrer ça.

- Il ne faut pas écarter cette piste, dit Max contredisant sa grande soeur. Et ça fait longtemps que la police fait des recherches de ce côté. Avec la découverte d'aujourd'hui, cela ne fait qu'appuyer cette théorie.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Ash.

May grommela en croisant les bras sur son chandail rouge et le maitre pokémon se positionna en face de l'écran au côté de Brock qui répondit d'une voix froide :

- Que Misty fait partit de ceux qui ont été enlevés par la Team Rocket.

Max avait appuyé sur une touche et une vidéo débuta avant qu'Ash n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. C'était un petit reportage de tout juste cinq minutes, mais on avait fait un récapitulatif de toutes les dernières disparations de dresseurs de pokémon. Au total, huit disparitions. Huit disparitions concernant huit dresseurs de pokémon spécialisé dans un type particulier. Misty était la dernière en date. En moins d'un mois, tous ces éleveurs de pokémons avaient disparu de la circulation. On avait pu prouver que la Team Rocket était en lien avec ces actes, car une des dernières captures avait été filmée sur vidéo. Les autres ne restaient que des suppositions, mais tout le monde semblait d'avis que la Team Rocket en était la responsable. La vidéo se termina subitement et Ash se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle. Tous ses dresseurs. Il les avait rencontrés. Il se souvenait même de Fire qu'il considérait comme un ami après la cuite qu'ils s'étaient pris l'an passé ensemble pour fêter sa victoire et le gain de son tout dernier badge de la ligue. Ce qui lui ouvrait les portes du plus prestigieux tournoi de maitre pokémon.

- Pourquoi ? Dit-il simplement.

Max haussa les épaules et Brock resta silencieux.

- C'est la Team Rocket, dit May d'une voix dédaigneuse. Tous ses dresseurs font probablement partie d'un plan pour acquérir plus de pouvoir.

Son regard se fit soudainement dur et Ash appela Charizard. Trouvant son sac de voyage du regard, il alla vivement le chercher et grimpa sur le dos du pokémon feu, suivi de Pikachu. Il se retourna vers ses amis et dit :

- Je crois que je vais faire une petite visite à de vieux ennemis. Je vous tiens au courant.

- Ash ! S'écria Brock surpris. Attends !

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et s'envola aussitôt dans le ciel. Il remarqua le regard interrogateur de Violet qui sortait de l'océan, mais n'y fit pas attention et prit la direction de la terre ferme.

o-o-o

C'est une douleur aiguë qui fit reprendre connaissance à la jeune femme. Mais son cerveau embrumé n'arriva pas à comprendre immédiatement où elle était. Entourée d'eau, Misty avait cru être encore dans l'océan, mais en ouvrant les yeux, elle avait vite noté qu'elle était enfermée dans une sorte de cylindre assez grand pour que l'eau la recouvre en entier alors qu'elle était debout. Elle pencha la tête sur son corps nu et paniqua en voyant une panoplie de ce qui lui sembla des tuyaux de métal branché partout sur sa peau. Elle remua violemment et eut l'impression que sa colonne vertébrale avait prise en feu tellement celle-ci lui fit mal. Des bulles d'airs s'échappaient du masque qui était autour de son visage et disparaissait dans ses cheveux flamboyants qui remuaient autour d'elle. Voyant qu'elle était prisonnière, bien entravé aux poignets et aux chevilles, elle tenta de regarder autour d'elle. Et malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait chacune de ses vertèbres, elle fronça ses sourcils. Pour avoir souvent ouvert les yeux sans masque sous l'eau, elle savait que sa vision n'était pas parfaite. Tout était habituellement flou. Mais en ce moment, elle y voyait clair comme le jour. Ils y avaient d'autres personnes autour d'elle. Des gens en blouse blanche avec la lettre R imprimer sur le dos de leurs vêtements. Son cœur se mit à battre fort dans sa poitrine alors que la panique l'envahissait à nouveau. Et elle remarqua sept autres cylindres comme le sien, occuper par d'autres personnes qui comme elle, semblaient être branchées de partout avec ces fils de métal. Elle fixait son voisin qui, contrairement à elle, était dans un cylindre vide, sans eau. Celui-ci tourna son regard fatigué vers elle, ses cheveux courts d'un rouge criard entourant son visage, et Misty sursauta en croisant les yeux inhumains de l'homme. C'était un jeune homme dans la force de l'âge, ses muscles saillants le prouvaient et dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait rougi devant la nudité d'un tel être. Toutefois, tout ce qu'elle remarquait, étaient ces espèces de voiles qui étaient attachées de chaque côté de son ventre à ses bras. On aurait une sorte de mélange mi-humain, mi-pokémon. Et d'après la forme de ses iris, c'était un pokémon de type dragon ou feu. Elle s'attarda sur chaque cylindre et comprit que chacun avait subi des transformations différentes. La douleur s'était atténuée et elle tenta de bouger lentement. Elle comprit en voyant les autres captifs, qu'elle était probablement branchée de partout, y compris la colonne vertébrale, ce qui enrayait le moindre de ses mouvements. Soudainement, plusieurs hommes et femmes en blouse blanche se placèrent en face d'elle. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi démunie. Nue sous leurs regards intenses, elle comprenait soudainement ce que devaient ressentir les animaux utilisés dans les laboratoires et se demandait pourquoi ses gens lui faisaient subir une telle chose. Le son de leurs voix lui parvenait indistincte, mais un signal sonore se déclencha tout près et le masque sur sa bouche se décrocha et disparut dans le haut du cylindre sans qu'elle ait le temps de prendre son souffle. Tous les scientifiques présents la détaillaient des yeux, certains souriaient alors qu'elle paniquait, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait manquer d'air dans les prochaines minutes. Son regard tomba sur son voisin qui, les yeux en fente, pointés sur elle, la regardait d'un air à la fois triste et curieux. Elle ferma les yeux et revit ses sœurs entourées de ses pokémons. Ses pokémons ! Qu'avaient-ils fait de ses pokémons ? Pensa-t-elle enragée. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et avec ce qui lui restait de force et d'air, donna un dernier coup pour tenter de ce libérer. Une douleur effroyable lui traversa de nouveau le dos et se répandit jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle avala une gorgée d'eau, mais si la première lui brula la gorge, les suivantes n'eurent pas l'effet d'étouffement auquel elle s'attendait. Le liquide transparent glissa en elle et sembla éteindre le feu qui parcourait ses poumons douloureux. L'eau se colora de rouge autour d'elle et les scientifiques hochèrent la tête, semblant fier de leur exploit. Elle baissa son regard et ouvrit les yeux de stupeur en voyant les branchies qui ornaient chaque côté de sa poitrine. Si elle n'avait pas été dans l'eau, tous ceux présents en face d'elle auraient vu les larmes coulées sur les joues de la jeune femme. Mais tout ce qu'ils purent voir avant de se détourner de leur expérience réussie fut le hurlement de rage qui s'échappa de sa gorge et qui leur parvint assourdi.

o-o-o

Le voyage avait été long. Lorsque Charizard s'était posé sur le sol poussiéreux de la ville de Celadon, Ash savait qu'il lui en avait demandé trop en constatant ses flancs trempés de sueurs ainsi que son souffle profond. Il remercia son pokémon feu en songeant qu'il devait le surveiller pour éviter que celui-ci ne se blesse. Charizard était trop fier pour montrer le moindre signe de fatigue et c'était cela sa principale faiblesse. Il prit le temps d'arrêter dans un centre pokémon pour le soigner et se dirigea rapidement vers le centre-ville accompagné de son pokémon jaune sur son épaule. En cette fin d'après-midi, les ruelles étaient bondées de gens qui se dépêchaient d'accomplir leurs achats de dernières minutes. Les terrasses étaient pleines et la boisson coulait déjà à flot à plusieurs endroits. Il trouva rapidement la petite boutique et entra par une porte vitrée. Il reçut de plein fouet une bourrasque d'air conditionné et regarda Pikachu sauter sur le sol alors qu'une sonnette résonnait au fond du magasin. Il reconnut immédiatement James alors que celui-ci déboulait dans la pièce manquant renverser un cintre contenant une panoplie de robes. L'endroit était bourré à craquer de costume en tout genre et Ash se demandait comment les clients pouvaient espérer trouver quelque chose de précis dans un tel amas de tissus. James fronça les sourcils en le reconnaissant et ferma la bouche, coupant toute salutation de protocole qu'il réservait à ses clients. Il sursauta lorsque Pikachu apparut à ses pieds et cela fit sourire légèrement Ash. James poussa un soupir et passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de l'arrière-boutique, il cria :

- Jessie, le morveux est ici !

Ensuite, son attention revint sur le maitre pokémon qui dit simplement :

- Vous êtes au courant ?

L'homme prit le temps de réfléchir et répondit :

- Nous savions que tu débarquerais ici un jour ou l'autre.

- Surtout lorsque l'autre morveuse a disparu, continua Jessie en apparaissant derrière son acolyte.

Ils entendirent distinctement l'électricité que Pikachu produisit sur chacune de ses joues et Meowth, qui suivait derrière la femme, sursauta en s'éloignant prestement de la souris électrique.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour être impoli, dit James alors que Jessie se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée pour la verrouiller.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir au juste ? Demanda la femme en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux rouges.

- Tout ce que vous savez. Et n'omettez rien, car j'ai assez de preuves pour vous garantir la prison à vie.

Meowth soupira et s'exclama :

- Tu sais bien que nous n'étions que très peu affiliés avec la Team Rocket. Nous n'étions pas au courant de toutes leurs manigances.

L'électricité crépita de nouveau et James poursuivit devant ce signal :

- Écoute, tout ce que nous pouvons supposer, c'est que ces enlèvements ne sont pas aléatoires. Il y a longtemps, Giovanni souhaitait créer une armée d'homme doté de la puissance des pokémons. Le problème avec les expériences de l'époque avait été que la personne rejetait systématiquement tout ce qui n'était pas de son système. Plusieurs avaient lancé des théories que si un lien très fort unissait le pokémon à la personne, peut-être la fusion serait facilitée.

- Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda Ash en croisant les bras.

- Ce n'est que supposition, s'exclama Jessie, mais peut-être ont-ils finalement trouvé un moyen de mettre cette théorie en pratique. Les dresseurs qu'ils ont choisis étaient des personnes qui avaient un lien énorme avec leurs pokémons et ainsi que l'élément de ceux-ci.

- Et Misty était l'une des plus réputées dresseuses de pokémon d'eau. Elle a même battu un record du monde non ? Dit James en interrogeant la ronde.

- Elle arrivait à rester plus de dix minutes sous l'eau, dit Ash tout bas.

Un long silence s'installa et Ash sentit Pikachu grimper dans son dos. Celui-ci s'arrêta au niveau de son épaule et caressa sa joue sur la sienne, tentant de lui infuser un peu de courage.

- Vous avez une idée d'où elle pourrait être ? Demanda le dresseur de pokémon, sachant que sa question resterait probablement sans réponse.

Ce fut James qui répondit :

- Dans une des nombreuses cachettes de la Team Rocket. Mais je parie que tous ces captifs doivent être dans un endroit plus que secret. Il est rare que Giovanni s'attaque à des personnalités publiques et il sait que cela va lui causer du tort.

Ash serra les poings et se détourna des anciens membres de la Team Rocket. Il laissa échapper un juron en tentant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée verrouillée et Jessie vint rapidement pour l'aider à sortir. Une fois qu'il fut sur le trottoir, elle demanda :

- Depuis combien de temps a-t-elle disparu ?

- Plus d'une semaine, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

Jessie répliqua aussitôt :

- Elle est forte, elle peut s'en sortir. Nous allons nous informer de notre côté et si nous découvrons quelque chose, nous t'appellerons. Tant que tu nous promets de nous faire éviter la prison, bien entendu.

Ash hocha la tête et reprit la direction du centre pokémon sans un regard en arrière. Maintenant, se dit-il, il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Il était persuadé que Misty avait été enlevée, mais tant que la police n'aurait pas trouvé d'indice concernant le lieu où les captifs étaient enfermés, il ne pouvait que regarder le temps s'écouler. Il serra les poings et pour une fois, ignora complètement les gens qui saluaient le jeune maitre pokémon avec enthousiasme.

o-o-o

- Hé ! Waterflower !

Elle papillonna un moment des paupières avant de s'habituer à la lumière vive. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais constata rapidement qu'elle était toujours attachée avec des sangles sur la plaque de métal qui lui servait de lit. Un goût de sang sur sa langue lui confirma qu'elle s'était de nouveau mordu la lèvre avec ses nouveaux crocs. Mais elle tourna la tête vers la voix, toute son attention sur celle-ci, car elle avait prononcé son nom. Personne ne l'avait jamais appelé par son nom ici. Elle croisa les iris fendus de celui qui occupait le lit juste à côté d'elle et celui-ci lui sourit. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit un peu plus loin. Une créature au teint verdâtre l'occupait et elle préféra ne pas s'attarder sur la chose qui lui rappelait qu'elle devait être tout aussi étrange.

- Comment connais-tu mon nom ? Demanda Misty d'une voix rauque et fatiguée.

Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau et il dit :

- Qui ne connait pas la sublime dresseuse de pokémon eau ?

Elle soupira amèrement, le rouge aux joues d'être à la vue de son voisin, et répliqua :

- C'était avant. Et toi, ai-je l'honneur de connaitre ton identité ?

- Fire, répondit-il. Red Fire.

- Le Fire ? Répéta Misty surprise. Un des meilleurs dresseurs de pokémons de type feu ?

Une photo qu'elle avait vue dans une revue lui revint à la mémoire et si elle eut de la difficulté à voir les similarités de celle-ci avec le captif à ses côtés, les cheveux rouges et flamboyants apportaient toutefois une preuve tangible à ce qu'il prétendait être.

- Le meilleur, corrigea-t-il vexé. Quoique si je ne sors pas d'ici rapidement, mon petit frère va en profiter pour me dépasser.

Il eut un léger rire ce qui fit tristement sourire la dresseuse de pokémon eau.

- Je suis désolée de te le dire, mais je ne t'aurais jamais reconnu, dit-elle d'un air peiné.

- Ouais, c'est pas très encourageant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir les bras flasques de ma grand-mère. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont tenté de me faire pousser des ailes, mais quant à moi, ça n'a pas été concluant comme expérience. Tu as de la chance, tu es la plus humaine de nous trois.

- Laisse-moi en douter. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait des autres tu crois ? Demanda la femme inquiète.

Il garda le silence un moment et répondit :

- J'aime autant mieux ne pas y penser.

- Et nos pokémons ?

- Ça aussi j'aime autant mieux ne pas y penser.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu parlé alors ? Demanda Misty soudainement impatiente.

- Pour oublier que je suis une sorte de mutant qui a de faibles chances de sortir d'ici vivant, répondit Fire brutalement. Tu sais ce que j'aimerais savoir ?

Misty se détourna de l'homme qui avait rapidement retrouvé son calme et fixa le plafond blanc de la pièce avant de soupirer :

- Quoi ?

- Tu aimes Ash ?

Misty se tourna rapidement vers Fire et répéta interrogativement :

- Ash ?

- Oui, Ash Ketchum, le maitre pokémon, redit Fire, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais comment sais-tu que je le connais ? Demanda la rousse troublée.

- Oh ça, dit-il en se tournant le visage pour fixer le plafond pensif. L'an passé, moi et Ash avons abusé de l'alcool ensemble et j'ai eu droit à quelques révélations.

- Des…révélations ? Demanda Misty soudainement curieuse.

- Que vous aviez voyagé ensemble au tout début de son aventure et que…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et la dresseuse de pokémon aquatique le pressa en s'énervant :

- Quoi ?

- Avant tu dois me dire si tu l'aimes ou pas, répliqua Fire en se tourna le visage pour planter ses iris de dragons dans ceux de la rousse.

- Bien sur que je l'aime, depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons ! Répondit-elle impassible malgré la légère rougeur qui apparut à ses joues.

- C'était pas tout à fait le genre de réponse que j'attendais, mais bon, s'exclama-t-il pressant. Il m'a dit, et je cite : « La fille la plus sexy que je connaisse c'est Misty Waterflower et si j'avais une chance de rester en vie, je lui demanderais de passer la nuit avec moi. »

Misty hésita entre hurler de rage ou éclater de rire ce qui fit que lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, seul un grognement étranglé en sortit. Le sourire de Fire se transforma en grimace en voyant sa réaction mitigée.

- Hé, ne le prend pas mal. Il était vraiment bourré, tenta son voisin pour la consoler.

Elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite et expliqua :

- C'est juste que, avec ce qui arrive, je n'aurai pas la chance de lui donner une raclée pour avoir osé dire une telle chose.

Elle sentit ses yeux picotés et les ferma en prenant une grande inspiration. Elle aurait tant aimé revoir ses proches et leur dire à quel point elle les aimait et qu'elle regrettait d'être tombée dans un tel piège, songea-t-elle en gémissant doucement.

- Misty, commença Fire.

- Arrête, coupa la jeune femme exaspérée en le fixant intensément. Ne me sors pas la phrase qu'on va s'en tirer. Tu nous as regardés ? Nous sommes des monstres. Et à voir ce qui est arrivé aux autres, je doute que nous sortions d'ici vivant.

Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté et fixa les portes vitrées de l'entrée du laboratoire.

- Il va venir, murmura Fire d'une vois assurée. Ash Ketchum n'abandonne jamais.

Même si elle feignit l'ignorer, Misty sentit grandir cette petite flamme d'espoir qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Fire avait raison. Ash ne les laisserait pas tomber.

o-o-o

- Tu devrais arrêter de les accompagner, dit Brock en s'approchant avec deux cafés chauds.

- Je leur suis utile, répondit Ash simplement.

Appuyé sur la balustrade d'un petit balcon, il regardait sans vraiment le voir l'immeuble d'en face qui lui cachait la vue du soleil levant.

- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire, dit Brock en lui glissant le breuvage fumant sous le nez, mais tu te fais du tort.

Le maitre pokémon prit la tasse qu'on lui tendait et son attention revint sur le bloc d'en face.

- De toute façon, dit Ash, le mal est déjà fait. Si ça se trouve, dans quelques heures on va m'annoncer que les membres humains qu'on a retrouvés lui appartenaient. Là, je ne serai plus d'aucune utilité.

- Ce n'était pas humain, dit May derrière eux.

La brunette s'avança et frotta ses bras nus dans le but de les réchauffer. La journée était fraiche et si le maitre pokémon ne s'en faisait pas trop avec la température, il pouvait voir que Brock avait enfilé une veste par-dessus ses vêtements habituels. May s'appuya à côté d'Ash en disant :

- Garde espoir, on se rapproche. Et peu importe ce qu'on a trouvé cette nuit, je suis sure que ce n'était pas humain et encore moins que c'était Misty. Mais tu devrais te reposer. Tu as l'air d'un zombie. Où est Pikachu ?

- Centre pokémon, maugréa Ash.

- Va le rejoindre et profites-en pour te reposer alors, répliqua Brock.

Il soupira et se redressa. Autant faire ce que ses amis lui conseillaient. Au moins, il aurait une chance d'avoir la paix. Après une salutation, il s'engouffra dans la pièce où une majorité de policiers ainsi que quelques volontaires, de bons dresseurs comme lui, achevaient de ranger le matériel de surveillance utilisé cette nuit. Il enleva d'un geste las son gilet pare-balle qui ne lui avait été d'aucune utilité et le lança sur une table avant de quitter les lieux. Ses semelles glissaient sur le béton de la ville encore endormie et il suivit le chemin qu'il avait emprunté un peu plus tôt pour amener son pokémon électrique au centre de l'infirmière Joy. Il repensait à ce que May avait dit. Que les restes trouvés n'étaient pas humains. Même si elle avait raison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer ce que Jessie et James lui avaient avoué il y a quelques semaines concernant les projets de la Team Rocket. Ce cadavre qu'ils avaient retrouvé était une sorte d'hybride. Car s'il ressemblait surtout à un pokémon, Ash avait pu noter quelque chose d'humain. Tout comme il avait pu déterminer plusieurs caractéristiques de différents pokémons terre sur le cadavre. Alors, leur plan avait finalement porté fruit ? Ils avaient réussi à fusionner plusieurs espèces dans un même corps. Toutefois, celui-ci n'avait pas survécu. Mais ça n'avait pas empêché la Team Rocket de poursuivre leurs expériences et la preuve était avec les scientifiques qui étudiaient sur le corps de l'hybride lorsque la police avait trouvé le laboratoire clandestin.

La façade du centre pokémon apparut à un détour de chemin et Ash se dirigea vers les portes ouvertes qu'il franchit. Saluant Joy qui à son comptoir semblait préparer ce qui allait être le déjeuner de ses patients, Ash s'arrêta devant les ordinateurs publics qui trônaient dans un coin. Lentement, il s'approcha de l'un deux et après avoir secoué la souris pour que l'écran de veille disparaisse, il ouvrit le navigateur internet. La page d'un moteur de recherche s'ouvrit par défaut et il tapa rapidement : « Disparition de dresseurs de pokémons ». Étant un sujet d'actualité, il repéra un article récent qui semblait résumer les évènements concernant ce qu'il recherchait. Le texte décrivait chaque disparition de chacun des dresseurs en révélant ce qui avait été découvert. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Sand Brown. Réputé dresseur de pokémon terre qui avait voué plus de trente ans à l'étude et l'élevage de pokémon de ce type. Il ouvrit un nouvel onglet et tapa une recherche sur ce dresseur. La première page web était le site de ce Sand Brown et il cliqua sur le lien. Sans prendre le temps de lire tout le texte, il regarda surtout les photos, que ce soit de l'homme dans la quarantaine, ou de ses pokémons, tous de type terre. Et une appréhension se forma dans son ventre. Car même si c'était fou, il reconnaissait l'homme dans le cadavre que la police avait retrouvé. Et il reconnaissait aussi certains de ses pokémons que l'on voyait sur les photos.

Ash enleva sa casquette et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs désordonnés. Il revint à l'article des disparitions et lut rapidement les textes pour comprendre que chacun des dresseurs avait été enlevé avec plusieurs de leurs pokémons. Lorsque la photo de Misty apparut à la fin de l'article, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine malgré le sourire éblouissant qui lui faisait face. Il eut l'impression qu'il allait vomir là, en songeant à ce qu'elle devait subir. En songeant à tout ce que la Team Rocket était prête à faire pour avancer dans leur quête de pouvoir. En pensant que dans les prochains jours, ce serait peut-être son cadavre mutilé et transformé en une sorte de mutants avec des morceaux de ses pokémons greffé sur son corps qu'il retrouverait. Il se leva prestement et courut vers les toilettes pour s'accroupir devant la cuvette et rendre son souper de la veille. Il tenta de respirer calmement tout en activant la toilette, mais il lui semblait que l'air restait comprimé dans sa gorge. Il cligna des yeux qui soudainement brulait et resta accroupis, ses mains sur son visage, sa poitrine se soulevant chaotiquement et cette poigne sur le cœur qui l'empêchait de se redresser.

« Ne craque pas, se morigéna-t-il en silence. Pas là. »

Il sentit deux bras qui lui agrippèrent fermement les épaules et le força à se retourner. On prit doucement les mains sur son visage pour les retirer et deux yeux bleus lui firent face. L'infirmière Joy ne dit rien et s'agenouillant sur le sol, l'enlaçant doucement. Ash sentit ses épaules trémoussées et un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge. Appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'infirmière, il laissa les larmes coulées en serrant les dents.

- Ça va aller, lui murmura-t-elle lentement.

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, l'espoir qui avait toujours habité Ash avait fondu comme la neige au soleil. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Ash se promit qu'il capturerait la Team Rocket jusqu'au dernier. Et qu'il trouverait Giovanni pour en finir une fois pour toutes.

o-o-o

Misty savait qu'elle allait mourir. Même si tout en elle souhaitait s'accrocher à la vie, elle était la prochaine que la mort viendrait chercher, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Après avoir vu Fire rendre l'âme sous ses yeux, alors que ces monstres de la Team Rocket en blouse blanche avaient tenté une expérience sur le pauvre dresseur qui avait succombé à ses souffrances, elle avait compris qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Elle avait aussi deviné qu'elle était leur dernier cobaye en vie, suscitant un intérêt tel que Giovanni était venu la voir en personne. Elle ressentait encore la douleur de ses muscles lorsqu'elle avait tenté de s'échapper de sa couche sanglée pour pouvoir étrangler cet homme. Comment arrivait-il à se regarder dans le miroir après tous ces meurtres ?

Un scientifique avec une couronne de cheveux blancs sur la tête s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Elle s'obligea à regarder le plafond, fixant ses yeux pairs sur le néon au-dessus d'elle, même si cela lui occasionna un début de mal de tête. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle, l'obligeant à le voir, et il dit curieux :

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore en vie…

Elle fronça les sourcils et il poursuivit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as que les autres n'ont pas ?

Misty, forcer de le regarder, tenta de rester calme en fixant les rides aux coins de ses yeux.

- Tu as pourtant subi le même genre de transformation, continua le scientifique. Chacun de tes pokémons ont été utilisés pour te permettre de devenir cette…œuvre d'art.

Misty perdit de sa fermeté et croisa les yeux bleus de l'homme au-dessus d'elle.

- Où sont mes pokémons ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante malgré tous ses efforts.

L'homme recula perplexe et répondit :

- Tu n'as pas compris depuis tout ce temps ?

- Comprendre quoi ? Dit-elle impatiente en sentant son mal de tête se répandre.

Il posa sa paume juste sous sa poitrine et dit d'une voix explicative :

- Par exemple, Goldeen nous a servi pour rendre tes poumons aptes à respirer sous l'eau.

Il caressa doucement les cicatrices qui ornaient à présent sa peau alors qu'un frisson de dégoût lui traversait l'échine. Elle dit tout de même d'une petite voix :

- Qu'avez-vous fait de Goldeen ?

- Je crains qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire avec ses restes par la suite.

Elle se redressa en hurlant, bloquer par les sangles de métaux qui marquèrent la peau de ses chevilles, ses poignets et de son ventre, tandis qu'elle s'étrangla avec celle sur sa gorge. Il se recula en souriant légèrement et continua :

- Là, on voit bien l'agressivité de Gyarados.

Il prit un air soudainement sérieux, semblant ne plus porter attention à Misty, alors qu'elle sanglotait, prisonnière de son lit de métal et de cet étau qui se refermait sur son crâne.

- Vous avez…commença-t-elle en respirant bruyamment pour retenir un sanglot, mes pokémons, ils sont…

Elle n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase, mais le scientifique reprit la parole plus pour lui même :

- Il y a certainement quelque chose que nous avons fait différemment.

Un autre scientifique s'approcha soudainement et prit la parole :

- J'ai étudié les pokémons utilisés comme vous me l'avez demandé. J'ai fait une découverte intéressante. Azurill, que nous avons pris comme assimilateur était de type normal. En plus de permettre à l'ADN humain et pokémon de fusionner, le fait est que, le pokémon, qui était loin d'avoir atteint sa maturité, a permis à faire de la transformation de l'ADN quelque chose de similaire à une évolution. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi le corps n'a pas rejeté ces nouvelles habiletés.

Il y eut un long silence. Misty fixait le plafond, la bouche entrouverte, imaginant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, son Azurill sous les mains de ses hommes sans scrupule.

- C'était un bébé, murmura-t-elle.

Qu'allait-elle dire à Azumarill ? Pensa-t-elle ses yeux emplis de larmes. Aurait-elle même la chance de retourner chez elle pour le lui annoncer ?

- Envoyez cette information aux autres laboratoires pour une étude approfondie, dit le scientifique qui s'était adressé à elle. Et faites une copie de ce rapport pour envoyer à Giovanni.

- Bien monsieur, répondit l'autre en se détournant.

La rage l'envahit comme jamais. Quelque chose se brisa en elle en même temps qu'une forme d'énergie se créa et sembla se répandre dans son ventre. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à lui frapper le crâne avec un marteau piqueur et elle eut une triste pensée pour son Golduck qui avant son évolution, devait endurer cela continuellement. Et soudainement, elle réalisa. Ils s'étaient servis de ses pokémons pour créer une sorte de monstre humanoïde qui aurait tous les pouvoirs de plusieurs pokémons dans un seul corps. Elle était ce corps. Elle connaissait ses pokémons. Elle savait ce que Golduck pouvait produire lorsque son mal de tête atteignait son paroxysme. Elle laissa alors la douleur envahir complètement son crâne et sentit au même moment l'énergie l'entourer. Elle aurait pu jurer que si elle n'avait pas été attachée, elle se serait envolée. Un grondement se fit entendre et tout ce qui lui traversa l'esprit alors était de détruire cet endroit. Le réduire en débris, en poussière. Faire exploser tout ce que se trouvait autour. Réduire au néant toute cette douleur, tous ces montres qui l'avaient causé et par-dessus tout, venger ses pokémons décédés, ces inconnus qui n'avaient pas réussi à survivre à ces expérimentations et montrer à la Team Rocket qu'elle ne les laisserait pas gagner. Un nombre d'explosion s'enchaina, l'air se chargea de débris et de poussières. Des craquements suivis de bruit lourd se firent entendre autour d'elle alors qu'un sourire victorieux se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Toutefois, celui-ci disparut alors qu'un pincement se faisait ressentir à sa cuisse et que son regard tomba sur un scientifique en train de lui donner une piqure en s'accrochant tant bien que mal à son lit de métal. Aussitôt, ses yeux devinrent lourds et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

o-o-o

Ash rangeait ses affaires tranquillement. La police n'avait pas trouvé de nouvelles pistes dans cette ville, et contrairement à ce que croyaient leurs informateurs, il n'y avait rien qui ressembla de près ou de loin à un laboratoire de la Team Rocket. Alors, il préparait son sac de voyage, Pikachu lui apportant ses vêtements silencieusement, dans le but de rentrer chez lui. De toute façon, il n'en pouvait plus. Il s'était résigné avec le fait que Misty était morte. La piste se resserrait rapidement autour de la Team Rocket et après avoir retrouvé le cadavre de Fire Red, il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne la retrouve. Et il appréhendait de trouver le cadavre de la jeune femme. Intérieurement, il savait que ce n'était pas fini. La Team Rocket s'était attaquée à la mauvaise personne et seule la vengeance qui l'animait l'empêchait de s'effondrer sous la tristesse. Mais pour l'heure, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était un peu de repos. Pikachu arrêta soudainement son mouvement à côté de lui et dressa ses oreilles.

- Pikachu, dit Ash en fronçant les sourcils, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Son pokémon n'eut pas besoin de répondre qu'il sentit les faibles secousses. Il entendit distinctement plusieurs grondements étouffés et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel. Toutefois, la vue ne lui fut d'aucune utilité, celle-ci donnant sur un parc du centre-ville. Il y eut du grabuge dans le couloir et rapidement, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit. Il s'élança vers la salle à manger à la recherche de Jenny qu'il savait présente avant d'être parti pour réunir ses affaires. Celle-ci se levait au même moment en déposant le téléphone et rassemblait ses hommes.

- Une explosion au centre-ville, dit-elle à la ronde. Je veux une vue aérienne immédiatement. On ne sait pas ce que c'est, ni ce qui en est la cause, mais ça a détruit une bonne partie d'un immeuble. Il y a des blessées, Marc, occupe-toi de réunir le personnel qualifié. J'y vais immédiatement.

Le dénommé Marc agrippa rapidement son téléphone et plusieurs policiers et pokémons suivirent l'officier Jenny qui quittait la pièce. Ash restait immobile. Ne sachant pas si cela concernait la Team Rocket, son aide n'était pas requise. Il croisa le regard de Pikachu et dit :

- Rien ne nous empêche d'aller voir, dit-il en souriant tristement.

Pikachu lui répondit à l'affirmative, ajoutant qu'il y aurait probablement du monde à secourir. Ils sortirent tous deux à l'extérieur et, après avoir appelé Charizard, grimpèrent sur son dos, la souris électrique se positionnant en avant de lui. Les ailes du dragon s'ouvrirent et ils s'envolèrent tous les trois dans le ciel. D'aussi haut, il put voir la fumée se répandre dans le centre-ville, lui indiquant l'emplacement exact de l'incident. Il arriva rapidement sur les lieux pour découvrir une bâtisse de deux étages. La police arrivait au même moment et sous lui, les gens sortaient de l'immeuble, paniqué. Plusieurs étaient en blouse blanche et certains, au lieu de se diriger vers les secours en quittant ce qui restait de l'habitation, s'engouffraient dans des ruelles pour se mêler à la foule qui s'approchait. Il vit alors un petit camion sortir du garage et rapidement prendre la rue la plus proche pour quitter les lieux.

- Officier Jenny, dit un homme derrière lui.

Ash se retourna pour croiser le regard sérieux de l'agent de police sur un Pidgeot qui regardait la même scène que lui en contrebas.

- J'ai une camionnette blanche qui a pris la fuite de la bâtisse, continua l'agent.

- Prenez-la en chasse, ordonna Jenny. Et rester discret. Je veux savoir où elle se rend.

- Bien, dit-il.

Il s'élança et Ash le suivit prestement.

- Si cela ne dérange pas, j'aimerais suivre, hurla Ash alors que l'air lui vrillait les oreilles.

- C'est contre le protocole, dit l'agent en souriant tristement.

- Alors faites comme si vous ne m'aviez pas vu, dit le maitre pokémon.

Le policier eut un léger rire et ils s'élancèrent tous deux, suivant la camionnette qui semblait vouloir quitter la ville. Celle-ci prit une autoroute et alors que l'agent décrivait leur position sur son téléphone Ash regarda le soleil qui déclinait à l'horizon. Le véhicule sortit de la ville et une autre demi-heure plus tard, s'arrêta dans un poste d'essence. Ils reprirent rapidement la route et les deux hommes poursuivirent leur chasse dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait lentement.

- On ne pourra plus les suivre très longtemps, dit l'homme sur le Pidgeot.

Ash se tourna vers celui-ci et comprit qu'il parlait de nouveau à son téléphone.

- La prochaine ville est dans moins de dix kilomètres, répondit Jenny. La police locale a déjà prévu une surveillance au sol. Essayer simplement de me confirmer qu'ils l'ont bien pris en chasse d'ici là.

- Bien officier, répondit le policier.

Ash s'accroupit sur son Charizard et sentit Pikachu sous sa poitrine. La chaleur de la journée avait disparu et la soirée était fraiche. Il aurait aimé terminer cette chasse, mais il comprenait qu'une fois la noirceur au rendez-vous, il ne pourrait plus suivre la camionnette, surtout dans la ville.

- Il se passe quelque chose, dit le policier à ses côtés.

Ash baissa les yeux et au même moment, la camionnette fit une embardée. Ash fronça les sourcils en se redressant légèrement alors que Pikachu s'exclamait de surprise. Le véhicule tenta de se rétablir, mais finit rapidement dans le fossé de l'autre côté de la route. Ils virent le conducteur sortir de l'habitacle et immédiatement fuir vers la forêt. Le policier plongea prestement et Ash le suivit en agrippant ses pokéballs. Charizard se posa rapidement sur le sol et son maitre sauta de son dos. Pikachu, les joues crépitant d'électricité, semblait hésiter à s'avancer vers la camionnette immobile et presque à la diagonale dans le fossé. Le policier avait, quant à lui, déjà appréhendé le fuyard en lui envoyant une rafale et Ash appela son Bulbazard, lui ordonnant de le maintenir avec son fouet liane. Un Growlithe apparut à leur côté et celui-ci gronda aussitôt en regardant la boite arrière de la camionnette. C'était un véhicule un peu plus gros qu'une ambulance, mais similaire. Le policier s'avança vers la porte de derrière et après un regard à son pokémon feu, l'ouvrit brusquement en criant :

- Police !

Il se recula prestement et un homme en blouse blanche, le crâne dégarni et ensanglanté, s'écroula dans l'herbe. Ash s'approcha et prit le pouls du scientifique. Il constata que celui-ci avait succombé à ses blessures et en fit part au policier. Les deux hommes sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un feulement étrange et fixèrent sur leur garde l'habitacle du véhicule. Une civière était renversée et le contenu de la plupart des tablettes était sur le sol.

- Pika ! S'écria le pokémon électrique en sautant prestement dans le véhicule.

- Pikachu ! Hurla Ash paniqué. Reviens ici !

- Ash ? Dit une voix faible.

Il figea alors que son pokémon jaune disparaissait derrière la civière qui camouflait le fond de la camionnette. Mais, cela lui prit tout juste une seconde pour assimiler un fait. Elle était vivante.

- Misty ! S'écria-t-il en sautant dans la boite qui se balança légèrement dans sa position précaire. Il écarta la civière et ouvrit les yeux de stupeur devant le spectacle insolite qui s'offrit à lui. Sa meilleure amie, couchée sur le sol en position de fœtus. Et toutes ces marques anormales sur son corps dénuder. D'énormes cicatrices rougeâtres sous sa poitrine, ces fines marques pâles qui couraient dans un ballet de lignes désordonnées sur ses avant-bras et sur ses mollets. Cette fine peau qui reliait ses doigts de mains et de pieds maintenant pourvus de longues griffes. Et surtout, ses crocs effrayants qui se voyaient alors qu'elle respirait difficilement la bouche entrouverte. Mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il ne douta point de son identité. C'était Misty. Avec ces yeux qui imitaient la couleur de l'océan. Il s'accroupit tout près d'elle et il enleva sa chemise pour la lui mettre sur les épaules. Pikachu s'était couché tout près de son visage, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes qu'Ash n'arriva pas à traduire. Il entendit le policier à l'extérieur appeler du renfort.

- L'homme en blouse blanche, demanda Misty tout bas, il est mort ?

- Oui, répondit Ash précipitamment.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux en disant :

- Vous restez avec moi ?

- Oui, on bouge pas, dit-il en lui prenant la main doucement alors que Pikachu confirmait la même chose.

- Ok.

Il la regarda reprendre une respiration calme et ne s'autorisa à abandonner sa main que lorsque les secours arrivèrent sur les lieux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite ! Pour vous donner une idée, cette histoire fait un peu plus de 50 000 mots. J'ai terminé de l'écrire, me reste plus qu'à corriger...pour la X ième fois. En tout cas, merci Crowny d'avoir laissé le premier commentaire ! En espérant que la suite te plaise aussi ! Et sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

2

Misty était dans cette pièce depuis au moins quinze minutes. À fixer la toilette blanche en face d'elle, tout en évitant de regarder le miroir à sa gauche. Elle n'avait pas le choix toutefois. Elle devait faire face à ce qu'elle était devenue. Si elle n'avait pas vraiment surpris la réaction initiale d'Ash lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé dans la camionnette, étant encore trop drogué pour remarquer ce genre de chose, elle avait assisté à l'arrivée de ses trois sœurs. Et si Violet avait réussi à cacher son étonnement, ça n'avait pas été le cas de Lily et Daisy. Surtout Lily qui avait reculé pratiquement de peur. Et c'était depuis ce moment qu'elle s'était enfermée dans la salle d'eau. Elle entendait les murmures étouffés de ses sœurs. Et clairement la voix outrée de Violet et Daisy qui réprimandait leur sœur un peu trop prompte à réagir. Misty serra les poings et s'avança d'un coup faisant face au miroir, le visage figé. Mais son expression devint abasourdie devant son reflet. La bouche entrouverte, elle découvrit ses crocs en sursautant, et ce, même si elle connaissait leur existence. Toutefois, elle ne les aurait pas crus aussi longs et pointus. Ses mains se relevèrent vers son visage et elle grimaça en les voyant. S'il y avait quelque chose d'horripilant, c'était bien ses mains palmées dont elle n'avait jamais testé l'utilité jusqu'à maintenant. Elle prit en note de demander à Lily d'aller lui chercher des mitaines pour cacher cette tare. Les ongles au bout de ses doigts étaient longs, pointus et légèrement recourbés vers l'intérieur. Elle gratta le comptoir et constata que sans y mettre trop de force, elle arrivait à marquer la surface dure de marbre. Ce fut ces avant-bras qui attirèrent son attention par la suite. Ses marques fines qui couraient sans ordre particulier l'intriguaient. Elle y posa sa main et caressa la peau avec ses doigts, constatant par la même occasion que si celle-ci était chaude et vivante comme de la peau ordinaire, elle semblait aussi dure que de la roche. Étrangement, elle connaissait cette texture et elle s'arrêta de respirer lorsque l'image Corsola traversa ses pensées. Misty secoua la tête en prenant une grande inspiration et força son attention à revenir sur le présent. Elle appuya plus fort sur son avant-bras à l'aide de ses ongles et si sa peau se marqua légèrement, elle ne ressentit pratiquement pas de douleur alors qu'en temps normal la plaie aurait dû être en sang. Elle releva la manche de sa chemisette d'hôpital bleu pâle et découvrit que cette peau anormale recouvrait ses avant-bras seulement. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle se griffa le biceps et fit la grimace en ressentant immédiatement la douleur et en voyant la coupure se mettre à saigner. Elle se dirigea prestement vers le rouleau de papier et en prit une panoplie pour l'enrouler autour de son bras maladroitement. Ses sœurs devaient être attentives, car on toqua immédiatement et Violet entra en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

- Comment tu t'es fait cela ? Dit la jeune femme en s'approchant de Misty pour voir la plaie.

- Automutilation, dit Misty en levant sa main droite pour montrer ses griffes.

Violet prit le papier brun et elle l'enroula autour du bras de sa cadette qui soupira.

- Je ne sais pas comment réagir, dit la rousse. Après avoir vu tous ces dresseurs mourir, je me sens mal de…

Misty fit face à sa sœur et essaya de savoir ce que celle-ci pensait. Ses yeux ambre lui révélèrent une pitié qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu voir et elle se renfrogna immédiatement.

- Est-ce que je vais devoir rester longtemps ici ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Ce savoir enfin libre lui rappelait que quelques-uns de ses pokémons qu'elle n'avait pas emportés l'attendaient à l'arène de Cerulean. En ce moment, elle rêvait de pouvoir les rejoindre et partager sa peine avec eux. Elle ne doutait pas que ces sœurs puissent la consoler, mais elle avait l'impression que celles-ci étaient mal à l'aise avec ce qu'elle était devenue, ce qui l'angoissait, car elle ne savait pas comment se comporter maintenant.

- Les policiers veulent t'interroger, dit Violet. Ensuite, ils veulent faire des tests pour vérifier que tu es, hum, en santé…

- Certainement pas. Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de tests pour le restant de mes jours, coupa Misty fermement.

- …et ensuite, on pourra rentrer chez-nous, compléta Violet sans se démonter. Seulement, je dois te prévenir, étant la seule survivante de ses enlèvements, la presse est insistante pour une entrevue.

- Depuis quand la presse vous arrête ? Répliqua Misty en haussant un sourcil.

- Nous n'avons pas de problème à faire fasse à la presse, expliqua sa grande soeur. Mais c'est toi qu'ils veulent.

- Non, dit catégoriquement Misty.

Violet lui envoya un regard triste et lui prit le bras pour l'entrainer à sa suite.

- Viens. Daisy est sur le point d'assassiner Lily d'avoir réagi aussi bêtement devant ton apparence. Comme si nous n'avions jamais vu pire !

- Haha, dit ironiquement la rousse même si un sourire se dessina légèrement sur ses lèvres.

Elle s'arrêta subitement ce qui força sa sœur à faire de même et dit :

- Depuis combien de temps la Team Rocket m'avait enlevé ?

Violet hésita un instant et finalement, elle répondit :

- Un peu plus de trois mois.

Misty fronça les sourcils et répliqua incertaine :

- J'avais l'impression que plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées.

L'odeur de nourriture parvint à ses narines et Misty redressa la tête en sentant cet arôme si délicieux. Son ventre répondit bruyamment alors que Violet relevait un sourcil amusé.

- Ça sent bon, dit Misty en sourire penaud sur les lèvres.

- Les chiottes ? S'exclama sa sœur surprise.

- Quoi ? Non ! Répliqua Misty choquée. Je parlais de l'odeur de nourriture !

- Tu sens ça ? Demanda son ainée en ouvrant la porte au même moment où Ash entrait dans la chambre par une autre porte qu'il prit soin de refermer.

La rousse ignora la question et se dirigea rapidement vers le dresseur et surtout le sac contenant la nourriture. Pikachu sauta sur son épaule et frotta la joue contre la sienne alors qu'elle s'exclamait :

- Dis-moi que tu as amené des croquettes !

- Ton jour de chance, répondit Ash en fouillant dans le sac pour en sortir la boite remplie de friandises.

Ses sœurs s'approchèrent et se servirent à leur tour, Lily en profitant pour dire que de la nourriture de ce genre serait catastrophique pour leur tour de taille. Et ils s'assirent sur les chaises et sur le lit de la pièce en mangeant silencieusement. Mais Misty pouvait sentir leur regard en coin et elle soupira après sa cinquième croquette. Pikachu, installé en face d'elle sur le lit, le sachet de ketchup dans ses deux petites pattes, la regarda interrogativement.

- Ok, déballez votre sac qu'on en finisse avec ça, s'exclama Misty fermement.

- En finir avec quoi ? Demanda Daisy naïvement.

La rousse roula les yeux et répondit :

- Vous n'arrêtez pas de me fixer !

Il y eut un autre silence pesant et Lily s'exclama soudain :

- Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

Misty sursauta à la question et des cheveux roses se retrouvèrent sous son visage alors que Lily agrippait son bras pour caresser la texture de sa peau comme elle-même l'avait fait plus tôt. Daisy, de l'autre côté, lui avait déjà pris la main en étudiant les palmes qu'elle avait entre les doigts alors que Violet lui disait de faire attention à ses ongles tranchants en les rejoignant. Misty resta bouche bée devant le comportement de ses sœurs et crut entendre le rire d'Ash plus loin.

- Eh ! Dit Lily qui était maintenant dans son dos. Regarder ça !

La rousse sentit qu'on dégageait sa chemise d'hôpital et réagit en se libérant de l'emprise de ses sœurs. Tombant du lit maladroitement, elle se redressa en criant :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! Ash est dans la chambre !

- Misty, répliqua Daisy, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il t'a trouvé nue.

- Et si tu regardes son visage en ce moment, s'exclama Lily en prenant le menton de la rousse hébétée pour le tourner vers le seul homme de la pièce qui semblait vouloir disparaitre dans sa chaise, il s'est probablement rincé l'œil.

Et si Misty sentit son visage s'enflammer, ce ne fut rien à comparer d'Ash qui répliqua un peu trop tard :

- Je ne me suis pas rincé l'œil !

Ce qui fit glousser Lily et Daisy de plus belle. Misty allait s'élancer vers Ash pour lui arracher les yeux lorsque Pikachu lui sauta sur l'épaule pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle arrêta son mouvement, surprise d'avoir compris chaque mot que lui avait dit Pikachu. Et si la souris jaune n'avait que défendu son maitre en lui expliquant qu'il n'avait en rien profité de la situation, Misty croisa les bras en reprenant un air outré. Elle soupira en disant :

- Je n'en reviens pas de laisser passer ça.

Misty détourna la tête pour constater que ses trois sœurs l'avaient entouré dans le but probablement de l'empêcher d'attaquer Ash et elle répliqua boudeuse :

- Je ne l'aurais pas tué tout de même !

- Nous ne voulions pas prendre de chance, dit Violet amusée.

- Tu as encore un caractère de Gyarados, précisa Lily souriante.

Mais elle perdit son sourire en voyant sa cadette fixer d'un œil absent le plancher de l'hôpital. Misty sentit ses sœurs l'enlacer subitement et elle les regarda un peu perdue devant un tel comportement. Elle croisa soudainement le regard d'Ash ce qui la troubla. Car si, chez ses sœurs, elle voyait une pitié à son égard qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu voir chez les autres, son ami de longue date, lui, arborait un regard sérieux. Le même regard qu'elle se souvenait avoir vu souvent lorsqu'il avait perdu un match et qu'il ne songeait qu'à se battre pour une revanche. Elle préféra détourner les yeux.

x-x-x

Ash prenait son petit déjeuner quand il vit la camionnette du facteur du village s'arrêter devant sa maison. Il se retrouva rapidement sur ses deux jambes, alors que sa mère laissait échapper une exclamation de surprise devant son mouvement brusque, et il s'élança vers l'extérieur. Le facteur n'avait pas ouvert la boite aux lettres qu'Ash était à sa hauteur.

- Bonjour monsieur Ketchum, lança poliment l'homme d'âge mûr en donnant une lettre au jeune homme.

Pikachu arriva lorsque le dresseur remerciait le facteur en se détournant de celui-ci pour se diriger vers la maison. Il ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe sous les cris d'encouragement de son pokémon favori et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il lut la missive.

- Je suis accepté ! S'écria Ash devant Délia qui sourit d'un air connaisseur.

- Ash, tu es un maitre pokémon. Crois-tu qu'il aurait craché sur un tel potentiel ? De plus, tu les as si souvent aidés par le passé.

- Ce qui est tant mieux pour moi !

Délia se mit à rire et d'un élan maternel, enlaça son garçon récalcitrant en disant :

- Je suis fier de toi mon chou !

Elle le libéra rapidement sous les rires de Pikachu et revint à la préparation d'un dessert particulièrement complexe. Ash en profita pour monter dans sa chambre et brancher son ordinateur sur le réseau. Il se préparait à écrire un message quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Il écouta un instant et entendit sa mère accueillir le visiteur. Pensant que ce n'était pas pour lui, il continua de pianoter sur les touches de clavier. Les escaliers craquèrent soudainement et il s'arrêta pour se détourner de l'écran vers la porte de sa chambre. Azumarill prononça joyeusement une salutation en levant l'un de ses petits bras tout en s'avançant et Misty lui fit un sourire en apparaissant derrière, dévoilant ses crocs luisants. Pikachu s'empressa de lui sauter dans les bras en parlant rapidement sa langue que la rousse arrivait à comprendre maintenant mieux que son dresseur de toujours. Ash gratta doucement la tête du pokémon eau qui s'était approchée sans crainte. Il l'avait connu à l'époque où Misty s'était séparée de son Togetic et la créature n'était alors qu'un bébé Azurill. Son attention revint à Misty rapidement. Elle était habillée d'un long jean bleu ample, et d'une veste jaune à capuche aux manches beaucoup trop longues qui lui recouvrait entièrement les mains. Ses cheveux roux étaient attachés en une couette basse et disparaissaient dans son gilet derrière elle.

- Salut, dit-il en se levant pour lui faire face.

- Salut, répondit-elle.

Le silence perdura quelques instants et ils dirent en même temps :

- J'ai quelque chose à dire…

- Je voulais t'annoncer…

Ils se fixèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire et finalement Ash dit :

- Toi d'abord.

Elle sourit en caressant les oreilles de Pikachu qui poussa une exclamation de contentement et dit doucement :

- Je venais te voir pour t'annoncer que je partais quelque temps.

- Où, dit rapidement Ash en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh ça, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Probablement les iles Oranges. Mais je vais peut-être pousser un peu plus loin.

- Et…hésita Ash, combien de temps ?

Elle lui lança un regard triste et répondit :

- Je…je ne sais pas. Le temps de m'adapter à ce que je suis devenue.

- Mais ça ne fait même pas un mois que tu es retournée chez toi. Pourquoi partir aussi vite ? Répondit-il en s'avança vers elle.

Elle leva la main, laissa la manche de son gilet glisser sur son bras dévoilant sa main palmée aux longues griffes qu'elle pointa vers le visage surpris d'Ash.

- Daisy n'arrête pas de me dire qu'avec le temps, les gens vont s'habituer, mais…

Elle hésita alors que Pikachu lui prenait sa main griffue pour lui montrer sa minuscule patte pourvue de petites griffes dans une veine tentative pour la consoler.

- Si tu voyais tous les gens qui se présentent à l'arène sous prétexte d'un combat alors qu'il cherche simplement à voir le monstre qui s'y cache ! S'énerva-t-elle soudain.

Pikachu sauta dans les bras de son maitre alors que Misty reprenait de plus belle en gesticulant devant Ash qui se taisait tout comme le pokémon eau à ses côtés.

- Je ne peux plus sortir de chez moi ! Dès que quelqu'un me reconnait, on me dévisage et on m'interroge. Bon sang ! Les questions que je me fais poser ! Si ce n'était que « Est-ce que tu craches de l'eau comme un Squirtle ? » ou « T'arrives à rester sous l'eau longtemps ? », ce ne serait pas si mal ! Mais quand je tombe sur un pervers qui me demande si je suis intéressée à le laisser me fourrer, car il a toujours rêvé de s'envoyer un pokémon, ou lorsqu'on me dit que j'ai une chance inouïe d'avoir hérité d'un tel pouvoir gratuitement !

Ash sursauta lorsque Misty laissa échapper un feulement qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle se plaça en face de lui et pointa un doigt accusateur dans sa direction en disant :

- Oh oui, après avoir vu mourir les autres dresseurs sous les yeux indifférents de la Team Rocket, je suis prête à croire que j'ai une chance inouïe. Mais j'en paye le prix tous les jours. Lorsque je vois les enfants qui me regardent effrayer et qui demandent à leur mère si je vais boire de leur sang comme un vampire. Lorsque des dresseurs me défient à un combat de pokémon et qu'ils précisent que c'est moi, le pokémon qu'ils défient !

- Azumarill ! S'exclama le pokémon en s'avançant vers sa maitresse.

Misty laissa un échapper un rire sans joie et le maitre pokémon se demanda ce que la créature avait bien pu dire.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas faire une scène, s'exclama-t-elle en abaissant ses mains.

- Misty, commença Ash doucement, tu sais bien que, même avant ces évènements, il y avait des idiots qui venaient à l'arène juste pour te reluquer le derrière et que des fans auraient payés grassement pour une soirée avec la sublime quatrième sœur sensationnelle.

Elle rit légèrement et planta ses yeux océans dans les siens.

- Mais je ne le suis plus, murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais même plus ce que je suis.

Ash regarda Azumarill se coller à elle dans un effort pour la consoler et souhaita avoir le courage de faire la même chose.

- Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

- Si, mais…

Misty haussa un sourcil d'impatience et Ash reprit rapidement :

- J'ai été accepté à l'école de gendarmerie.

Ash eut un sourire penaud à la vue de sa surprise évidente.

- À l'école de gendarmerie ? Répéta-t-elle. Mais pourquoi veux-tu aller dans la police ?

- Je dois avoir un métier pour plus tard et…

- Tu as toujours voulu être un maitre pokémon ! Et soudainement, après des années d'effort tu changes de branche ? Coupa Misty étonnée.

- Euh…oui ? Répondit-il. Le fait d'être un expert dans le dressage des pokémons m'a ouvert facilement les portes et j'aidais déjà la police.

- Pourquoi entres-tu dans la police Ash ? Dit Misty en fronçant les sourcils.

Il garda le silence et évita son regard, cherchant une échappatoire sans succès. Elle haussa un sourcil devant son comportement et s'exclama :

- Tu cherches à nous venger ?

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il bêtement.

- Les dresseurs et les pokémons qui ont été tués par la Team Rocket, dit Misty sérieusement en croisant ses bras.

Azumarill poussa une exclamation de surprise, une lueur traversant ses yeux brillants. Ash jura avoir vu un éclair de colère et d'excitation. Il comprit alors qu'il n'était pas le seul qui cherchait la vengeance. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas se permettre de mêler le pokémon à cela, pas avec ce que Misty avait déjà vécu.

- Je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour comprendre tes intentions Ash, continua-t-elle.

Elle soupira et décroisa ses bras pour placer une mèche rousse derrière son oreille, son regard tombant sur le pokémon eau à ses côtés.

- C'est de la Team Rocket que l'on parle, continua-t-elle en lui faisant ensuite face. Combien d'armes secrètes cachent-ils dans leur antre ?

- Ça ne m'effraie pas, dit Ash durement.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une faible lumière bleue apparut dans la main palmée de Misty qu'elle leva au niveau de son visage. Ash sentit son pokémon jaune grimpé sur son épaule en lançant une exclamation de ravissement. La lumière se concentra rapidement en un point au centre de sa paume et se dirigea rapidement sur sa vieille casquette de la ligue Indigo qui trainait sur une tablette. Il regarda, la bouche ouverte de surprise, sa casquette préférée devenir un glaçon et il réagit lorsque Misty croisa les bras.

- Oh…merde…

- Et là, t'es effrayé ?

- Quoi ? Mais non !

- Ah bon, regarde ça alors !

Elle prit une inspiration et soufflant à peine, une flamme de presque un mètre sorti de sa bouche noircissant son mur du fond. Ash ne put s'empêcher de la regarder bouche bée alors qu'elle effectuait une autre démonstration en lançant un objet et en créant un bouclier pour changer sa trajectoire. Elle attendit un instant qu'il sorte de sa torpeur et elle dit :

- Ils m'ont créé en trois mois Ash. La Team Rocket n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

- Alors quoi ? S'écria le dresseur impatient. On les laisse détruire des vies sans rien faire ?

Misty roula des yeux exaspérés et poursuivit :

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Mais ils sont très puissants Ash et j'ai l'impression que tu te lances la tête baissée dans ce combat, seul de surcroit !

- Pika ! S'exclama Pikachu.

- Oh, je sais que tu seras toujours à ces côtés, dit Misty doucement en prenant Pikachu dans ses bras, mais quand je pense à ce qui est arrivé à mes pokémons, j'ai peur pour toi.

Ash garda le silence un moment, ne sachant quoi répondre pour la consoler d'une telle perte, mais elle reprit presque silencieusement :

- Au moment où j'ai réussi à tout faire sauter, juste avant que tu ne me retrouves, les scientifiques cherchaient pourquoi j'avais survécu à leurs expériences et pas les autres.

Elle leva des yeux inquiets vers lui et poursuivit :

- Si je m'enfuie Ash, ce n'est pas simplement parce que je ne supporte plus les gens autour de moi, mais parce que j'ai…

Elle fit une grimace comme si le mot lui brulait la gorge avant de poursuivre :

- J'ai peur qu'ils ne reviennent pour moi. Et qu'ils s'en prennent à ma famille, à tous ceux que j'aime. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur par ma faute.

- Mais c'est déjà fait, dit-il brusquement. Ils t'ont fait souffrir et pour ça je ne leur pardonnerai pas.

Ash se recula tranquillement et s'assit sur le bord de son lit pour réfléchir posément. Il tenta de se calmer et regarda Misty qui avait détourné ses yeux vers les vieilles photos qui trônaient sur sa commode. Il avait déjà songé au fait que la Team Rocket pourrait venir la chercher, simplement pour récupérer leur expérience qui, il devait l'admettre, avait un énorme potentiel. Mais il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'elle était bel et bien la seule qui eut survécu et qu'elle devenait ainsi le seul résultat positif de l'expérience que ses scientifiques avaient fait sur tous ses pauvres dresseurs. Et le fait que Misty pouvait encore être en danger à ce point l'inquiétait beaucoup plus que toutes les armes que la Team Rocket cachait dans leurs entrepôts secrets.

- Crois-tu qu'ils ont compris pourquoi ça a marché avec toi et pas avec les autres ? Demanda-t-il.

- Peut-être, répondit-elle incertaine.

Il garda le silence et elle le brisa en demandant :

- Tu as vraiment l'intention d'entrer dans la police alors ?

Ash leva les yeux vers elle. Des yeux noirs et profonds où un mélange improbable de sentiments se croisait et fit reculer secrètement Misty.

- Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça, dit-il tout bas.

Son amie s'assit sur la chaise d'ordinateur, Pikachu toujours dans ses bras.

- Je pourrais t'aider, hésita-t-elle.

Ash la regarda surprise et elle poursuivit toujours peu sûre d'elle :

- Je veux dire comme…un pokémon ?

- Non, dit brusquement Ash.

Elle sembla indigner de sa réponse alors que lui était courroucé qu'elle se compare à un pokémon.

- Mais tu as vu ce que je sais faire ! S'écria Misty en se redressant, Pikachu en profita pour sauter rapidement sur le bureau.

Azumarill, remarqua Ash, était tout aussi offensé de la réponse négative et s'avança pour lui faire face en faisant la moue.

- Ce qui ne signifie pas que tu sais te battre comme un pokémon ! Répliqua-t-il choqué.

- Tu veux une autre démonstration du lance-flamme, dit-elle en s'approchant tout près d'Ash qui se leva :

- Tu n'avais pas peur de la Team Rocket ? Répliqua Ash en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui ! J'ai peur ! Avoua Misty à la surprise du dresseur en face d'elle. Mais sans moi, tu n'as aucune chance !

- Si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, je suis devenu un maitre pokémon sans toi !

- Pika ! S'écria le pokémon jaune dans l'espoir de calmer les deux humains.

Misty fit la moue quelques secondes et finalement se détourna en disant :

- Bon, je crois que tout est dit. Au revoir et bonne chance. Vient Azumarill.

Elle s'élança dans le couloir suivi docilement de son pokémon.

- Misty, dit Ash qui éprouva du remords.

Elle descendit les escaliers et il s'élança derrière elle. Ils croisèrent Delia qui se retourna curieuse lors de leur passage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et je vais essayer de faire de même pour toi, dit Misty qui s'arrêta devant la mère d'Ash en faisant une petite courbette. Merci Delia pour l'accueil.

Elle se détourna rapidement et Ash quitta la demeure sur ses talons. Il lui prit le bras, la stoppant dans son élan et elle se retourna vers lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ne sut pas quoi. Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et il ne pensait qu'à dire « reste », alors que ça n'avait aucun sens de demander une telle chose.

- On garde contact ? Dit soudainement Misty avec un sourire un peu forcé.

- Ok, dit-il soulager de ne pas avoir tout perdu.

Elle se pencha rapidement pour lui donner un léger baiser chaste sur la joue et avant qu'il ne réagisse, elle avait déjà disparu dans la ruelle. Il rougit alors en se détournant pour entrer chez lui. Il alla s'assoir à la table de la cuisine et sa mère lui donna distraitement un bol de préparation à gâteau qu'il goûta tranquillement.

- Ash, dit Delia.

- Hmm.

- Vous êtes mignons.

- Maman ! S'exclama Ash alors que Pikachu et sa mère riaient en cœur dans la cuisine.

x-x-x

Respirer sous l'eau était quelque chose d'incroyable. De sentir le liquide envahir ses branchies pour en extraire l'oxygène était une sensation incomparable. Son corps se mouvait rapidement dans l'océan, se calquant avec le courant tantôt calme, tantôt déchainé de la mer toujours en mouvement. Ses mains devenaient des outils tout aussi indispensables que ses pieds pour se diriger dans ce liquide où vivaient tant de créatures. Misty avait, à chaque fois qu'elle nageait, une pensée pour son Golduck disparu. Combien de temps avait-elle passé à dresser Psyduck de la manière la plus douce qui soit ? Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres en songeant que ce pauvre pokémon avait une peur bleue de l'eau au tout début. Mais dès que cette crainte avait été vaincue, peu de temps s'était écoulé qu'il avait évolué. Et quelle évolution ! Il était pour ainsi dire devenu son pokémon le plus puissant après Gyarados. Gyarados, Goldeen, Corsola, Golduck et Azurill. Ses pokémons qui avaient été sacrifiés pour faire d'elle cette aberration. Misty ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre de la grotte sous-marine où elle s'était réfugiée. Elle sourit à son Seadra qui s'était collé à elle pour la réconforter.

- Ne soit pas triste, dit-il dans sa langue. Ils ne voudraient pas te voir ainsi.

Misty sourit légèrement à son dragon des mers.

- Je commence à croire que tu as des dons psychiques. Comment arrives-tu à lire dans mes pensées sinon ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il se contenta de tournoyer autour d'elle avant de sortir de la grotte où ils s'étaient réfugiés. Quelque chose qui l'avait surprise au début, autant que de comprendre le langage de tous les pokémons, avait été de pouvoir communiquer sous l'eau. Elle devait pratiquement crier pour se faire entendre, mais c'était quelque chose de facilement réalisable. Et pratique. Un bruit attira son attention et elle se dirigea prestement vers l'entrée pour rejoindre Seadra. La clarté du soleil lui fit mal aux yeux, mais ceux-ci s'habituèrent rapidement à l'éclairage de cette journée ensoleillée. Elle devina rapidement à qui appartenait la coque du bateau à la surface et, d'un bond sur le fond sableux de l'océan, elle nagea vers le véhicule et atterrit gracieusement sur le pont. Elle prit une bonne respiration, laissant le temps à ses poumons de se réadapter aux changements d'environnement alors qu'une belle femme d'âge mûr s'approchait d'elle d'un air nonchalant. Misty se dirigea vers son sac appuyé sur la balustrade et en sortit une pokéball. Elle rappela Seadra qui attendait à la surface de l'océan en le remerciant silencieusement. Azumarill apparut en courant à ses côtés au même moment où la femme s'exclamait :

- Alors ?

Misty sourit en lui faisant face et répondit :

- Je crois que c'est le bon.

Elle regarda son maillot noir. C'était presque un deux-pièces, mais il était toutefois rattaché à l'avant au niveau du ventre et à l'arrière, cachant sa colonne vertébrale. Toutefois, le costume dévoilait les branchies qui ornaient chaque côté de son ventre ce qui favorisait sa respiration sous l'eau. Elle aurait préféré un maillot d'une pièce, car ses mouvements dans l'océan lui donnaient l'impression qu'elle pourrait perdre le vêtement facilement. Et étant donné que c'était le seul linge qu'elle portait, elle ne souhaitait pas cela. Le tissu au bas se terminait à la mi-cuisse, comme un short, tandis que le haut laissait penser à un soutien-gorge sportif.

- Pourvu qu'il soit solide, continua-t-elle, son attention revenant sur la femme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit celle-ci en s'approchant pour lui tâter les côtes. Il est fait avec le tissu le plus résistant qui soit. Il va tenir. Est-ce que c'est encore douloureux ?

Misty l'avait senti caresser sa peau et avait fait une grimace.

- Non, plus maintenant, dit-elle. Mais ça chatouille.

La femme eut un sourire et se redressa. Elle s'étira paresseusement et se dirigea vers la cabine. La rousse fit un pas pour la suivre et s'écria :

- Professeur Ivy !

La concernée s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Hum…commença Misty mal à l'aise. C'est juste que…

La dresseuse se contorsionna sur place en voyant le regard interrogateur de la professeure et débita d'une voix découragée:

- Je n'ai plus eu mes règles depuis ma…

Misty soupira et la femme eut un sourire triste. Elle dit d'une voix douce :

- Il est dur de juger ce que cela peut bien signifier dans ton cas. Depuis combien de temps ?

Misty prit le temps de réfléchir et continua après quelques instants :

- Au moins six mois et ajoutez le temps que j'ai été gardée captive.

- Les docteurs avaient fait des tests non ?

- Oui, mais...ils ne comprenaient pas…

Le professeur Ivy tourna la tête de droite à gauche et dit :

- Je suis désolée, mais il est fort probable que tous ces changements aient influencé ton système reproducteur. Jusqu'à quel point, je ne saurais dire.

- C'est ce que je craignais, murmura la dresseuse en suivant la femme vers la cabine.

Elles entrèrent toute d'eux et Misty attendit qu'elle lui tende un sandwich pour s'assoir sur une chaise. Tentant d'oublier les pensées négatives qui hantaient son esprit, elle se concentra sur le moment présent.

- Merci, dit-elle en prenant une grande bouchée. Merci pour tout.

Azumarill s'approcha et Misty lui donna distraitement un morceau de son repas. La professeure s'appuya sur le comptoir pour lui faire face et dit :

- C'était la moindre des choses. Et j'ai quand même pu profiter d'un spécimen rare ces derniers mois. Je ne serais pas contre à poursuivre ces recherches.

Misty hésita quelques secondes ce qui permit à Azumarill de prendre la parole.

- Restons ici. Nous avons besoin de continuer notre entrainement pour devenir plus forts.

- Pourquoi veux-tu tant devenir plus fort ? Demanda Misty en sachant la réponse.

- La Team Rocket est mauvaise, répondit le pokémon de sa voix la plus basse. Je veux aider ton compagnon et les arrêter.

Misty soupira et croisa le regard interrogateur du professeur Ivy.

- Ça m'inquiète de rester trop longtemps ici, expliqua-t-elle. Si la Team Rocket l'apprend et que je vous mets en danger ?

La femme haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Misty bouda devant une réaction aussi décontractée alors que cela pouvait devenir une question de vie ou de mort.

- Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité depuis bien longtemps, commença celle-ci doucement. Je serais plutôt du genre à croire que nous devons rester unis. La Team Rocket est peut-être plus audacieuse, mais leurs attaques sont le plus souvent menées en sachant que leur proie est à leur merci. Et surtout seule.

- Je ne sais pas, dit lentement Misty.

- Écoute, tu es ici depuis quoi ? Presque cinq mois ? Questionna le professeur.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de la dresseuse et poursuivit :

- Moi et mes assistantes avons tout fait pour garder ta présence ici secrète. Je sais que des incidents peuvent se produire et que nous pourrions attirer la Team Rocket. Mais j'aime autant mieux te savoir ici que seul au beau milieu de l'océan.

- J'ai peur de déranger, baragouina Misty en fixant la table d'un œil maussade.

- Balivernes ! S'exclama Ivy en riant. J'ai un spécimen rare à ma disposition accompagnée de plusieurs pokémons eau serviable pour m'aider ! Je serai bien mal placé pour me plaindre !

- Mais…

- Marill ! Coupa le pokémon en sautillant à côté d'elle.

- Mais où est-ce que tu as pris ce caractère toi ? Répliqua Misty en croisant ses bras.

Le professeur Ivy éclata de rire devant la réaction de la rousse et de la moue du pokémon. Elle se dirigea alors à l'autre bout du bateau dans la cabine et mit le moteur en marche. Misty, suivie de Azumarill, la rejoignirent et se postèrent à l'avant du voilier. La rousse ferma les yeux et profita de la caresse de l'air salé sur sa peau.

x-x-x

Pas de message. C'est la première chose qu'il remarqua ce matin comme tous les autres matins en ouvrant son portable. Ash posa l'ordinateur sur sa table de chevet et s'étendit encore quelques instants dans son lit. Les ronflements réguliers de son voisin de chambre lui parvenaient distinctement et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'endormir de sitôt. Il pouvait deviner par les interstices des rideaux que le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever et il soupira longuement. Pikachu à ses pieds dormait profondément. Le pauvre n'était plus libre de le suivre comme avant. Dans cette école, la totalité des cours refusait les pokémons. D'ailleurs, il avait dû pratiquement se battre pour qu'on l'autorise à garder un pokémon hors de sa pokéball dans le bâtiment. Il fixa le plafond de la petite chambre qu'il partageait avec un camarade de classe depuis presque six mois. Leurs deux lits à chaque extrémité de la pièce étaient séparés par deux commodes au centre dans le but de leur donner une intimité quasi inexistante dans ces lieux. Mais surtout pour étouffer les ronflements qu'Ash n'arrivait plus à endurer. S'il avait su, il aurait réservé un appartement à lui seul au lieu de partager une minuscule chambre avec un cas atteint de ronflement aigu. N'y pouvant plus, il se leva, prit des vêtements propres et sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers les douches. Il se lava tranquillement, profitant du fait qu'à cette heure matinale, personne n'accaparait les douches qu'il fallait partager. Une fois propre et devant le miroir, il tenta de placer ses cheveux rebelles et soupira de nouveau en voyant l'échec de sa manœuvre. Appuyant ses deux mains sur le comptoir, il fixa ses yeux sombres sans les voir. Pourquoi Misty ne lui écrivait-elle pas ? Se demanda-t-il. C'était elle qui avait suggéré de garder le contact non ? Mais il devait s'avouer que depuis plusieurs années, garder le contact se résumait à envoyer deux messages par années et peut-être assister à un souper pour se réunir en l'honneur du bon vieux temps. Toutefois, lorsque la Team Rocket l'avait enlevé, quelque chose avait changé. Le fait qu'elle était toujours là, à son arène, combattant des dresseurs, lui avait donné un sentiment de sécurité. Dans le sens, que s'il en avait vraiment envie, il pouvait toujours aller la voir. Mais la Team Rocket avait changé la donne. Maintenant, il ne savait plus où elle était. Ce qu'elle devenait. Il ne pouvait plus se faire croire que tout allait bien.

Quelqu'un entra dans la salle, le salua mollement, et se dirigea vers les douches. Ash en profita pour s'habiller rapidement et quitta les lieux. Lorsqu'il revint à sa chambre, Pikachu était levé et lui sauta sur l'épaule.

- Une petite marche matinale ? Proposa Ash.

Pikachu sembla heureux et le devança dans le couloir. Ils furent rapidement à l'extérieur, profitant des rayons faibles du soleil qui apparaissait derrière la colline. Ils marchèrent sur l'herbe humide du terrain de l'école, appréciant l'air frais du matin. Toutefois, les pensées du maitre pokémon étaient ailleurs. Il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait déroulé ainsi. Il se répétait sans cesse que ce cours lui permettrait de s'attaquer une fois pour toutes à la Team Rocket et lui donnerait le droit de les arrêter définitivement. Qu'avec le badge de police sur lui, il aurait une plus grande liberté pour investiguer. C'était bien sûr le cas, mais le fait est que toute cette théorie qu'on lui répétait dans les cours, tous ces exercices redondants qui n'avaient rien avoir avec ce qui se passait sur le terrain était, quant à lui, une perte de temps. Ash était impatient de commencer ses recherches et d'enfin pouvoir étudier la Team Rocket. Cependant, tout ce qu'il faisait en ce moment était d'apprendre par cœur le code d'éthique du parfait policier. Il soupira longuement et pensa de nouveau à Misty. Était-elle en sécurité ? Oui, probablement, se dit-il. Ses soeurs lui avaient même confirmé lorsqu'il avait appelé, il y avait quelques mois. Elles en avaient toutefois profité pour se moquer de lui et lui faire avouer qu'il avait un béguin en échange de l'endroit où se cachait leur petite sœur. Il se souvenait avoir bégayé une réponse vaguement négative et avoir senti par la même occasion son visage devenir cramoisi pour rapidement couper la communication sous un prétexte stupide. Daisy et Lily avaient toujours été promptes à se moquer de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Misty. Toutefois, depuis que Violet s'en mêlait, il avait l'impression d'être la proie d'un trio de « matchmaker » et ça lui faisait froid dans le dos. Une image de la rousse lui revint à la mémoire et un sentiment mitigé se traça un chemin dans ses entrailles. Misty n'avait jamais été du genre à cacher plus de peau que nécessaire et il devinait facilement son anatomie sous ses vêtements. Mais l'image de lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé dans la camionnette hantait encore son esprit. Il éprouvait à chaque fois de la honte à se souvenir d'elle ainsi, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer son corps.

Il secoua précipitamment sa tête, attirant un regard curieux de Pikachu, et laissa l'air qu'il avait retenu quitter sa bouche en un soupir résigné. Il voulait la revoir. Ça, il en était sûr. Il prit son pokédex qui lui servait de portable et l'ouvrit rapidement. Sélectionnant le numéro de cellulaire de Daisy, il tapa :

« J'ai peut-être un béguin sur Misty. Où est-elle ? »

Son doigt hésita sur la touche envoyer au point où il s'arrêta de marcher. Pikachu l'imita et voyant son maitre hésiter devant le pokédex, grimpa adroitement sur son épaule. Son doigt se déplaça d'un geste vif sur la touche annulée et le message disparu dès qu'il appuya sur le bouton.

- Pika ? Questionna le pokémon jaune.

- Rien, dit Ash en fermant son gadget.

Il reprit sa marche en silence et essaya d'oublier ce qu'il venait d'écrire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ce chapitre a subi beaucoup de modifications par rapport à la première version que j'avais écrite. Et je crois que plus d'une vingtaine de pages par la suite ont été effacé aussi, parce que je n'aimais plus la direction que l'histoire prenait. C'est dans ces moments là qu'on se dit qu'un plan aurait été pratique. Ouin... Et bon, sur ce, bonne lecture !**

3

- Je suis sans contredit le plus rapide, s'exclama Azumarill en sautant dans le lac.

- J'adore les courses ! Répliqua Politoed en sautillant vers le liquide.

Seadra, déjà dans l'eau, se plaça à côté des deux pokémons silencieusement. Misty laissa tomber son sac sur la terre ferme et courut dans l'eau rejoindre ses pokémons dont l'excitation était contagieuse. Elle leva les yeux vers Starmie qui au centre du lac, leur servait de point d'arrivée à cette course.

- Bon ! S'exclamation la dresseuse. Alors, mêmes règles que les précédentes courses. De la nage à la surface ou sous l'eau, peu importe, mais pas de coup bas.

Et Misty envoya un regard à Azumarill qui tenta de retenir un rire.

- Pas de coup bas ! Répéta Politoed joyeusement.

- Alors, à vos marques ! S'écria Misty assez fort pour être entendue de tous ses pokémons.

En ligne droite, ils levèrent leurs yeux vers Starmie. Un jet d'eau apparut soudainement dans les airs au-dessus de l'étoile des mers et les quatre concurrents prirent cela comme le signal de départ. Misty s'enfonça dans l'eau et ondula dans le liquide en s'aidant de ses mains et de ses pieds pour prendre de la vitesse. Elle pouvait entendre ses trois pokémons à ses côtés et un élan de fierté la traversa en se sachant apte à les suivre à la nage. Starmie, avec son rubis scintillant à la lueur du soleil apparut dans leur champ de vision et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'ils donnèrent tous le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Ses muscles réchauffés s'étaient développés au court de ces séances d'entrainement et la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvée au début n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que ses bras se tendaient en avant d'elle vers le point d'arrivée. Un choc la frappa à la poitrine et si ce ne fut pas vraiment douloureux cela la dévia de sa trajectoire et surtout de sa victoire. Azumarill passa rapidement à côté en évitant son regard suivi de Seadra qui semblait hésiter à continuer. Misty s'élança alors dans la direction du premier et créa un bouclier psychique sur lequel son pokémon malicieux se fracassa. Il hurla d'indignation et se tourna vers son maitre qui le dépassait en souriant. Elle vit alors les bulles se diriger droit sur elle et les évita adroitement.

- Bataille générale ! S'écria d'un coup Politoed.

Et avec cette annonce, il lança une attaque Mégaphone, déstabilisant ses adversaires et mettant fin à la course prématurément. Seadra répliqua rapidement en crachant un poison vers le pokémon vert qui s'étouffa lorsque le liquide noir fut trop près de lui. Misty crut que le combat ne se poursuivrait pas, mais en voyant Azumarill foncer sur Seadra, elle comprit immédiatement que ce ne serait pas le cas. Une excitation se créa dans ses entrailles pour rapidement se transmettre à ses muscles. Elle s'élança vers les deux pokémons et plaqua Azumarill avant qu'il n'atteigne Seadra. Celui-ci envoya une attaque de bulle qui fut parée par Starmie. S'en suivit d'un combat désordonné, où elle ne savait plus qui se battaient contre qui, les alliés se transformant rapidement en adversaires et où la victoire n'importait plus. Misty éclata de rire lorsque, lançant une attaque glace, trois de ses pokémons en furent plus ou moins prisonniers. Politoed qui n'avait pas été pris dans l'attaque tenta de l'attraper avec sa langue qu'elle réussit à éviter de justesse. Celle-ci toucha le sol au fond du lac et s'emplit de sable que Politoed avala lorsqu'il retourna sa langue dans sa bouche. Il s'étouffa avec les grains ce qui fit rire de plus belle sa dresseuse. Une vague la poussa au fond de l'eau alors qu'elle se tenait les côtes et le sable qu'elle avait dérangé se souleva de chaque côté d'elle. Ses pokémons apparurent tout autour et se collèrent à elle joyeusement, tout signe de combat oublié. Misty se redressa doucement et caressa les écailles de Seadra. Elle sourit et dit :

- Je suis contente que, malgré ce qui est arrivé, vous soyez restés mes amis.

La dresseuse se retrouva plaquer par ses pokémons qui s'exclamèrent tous en même temps :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que nous ne t'aimerions plus ?

- Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas de ta faute !

- Tu es une bonne personne et nous resterons toujours avec toi !

- C'est la Team Rocket que tu dois blâmer ! Pas toi !

Après un court instant de surprise, Misty enlaça comme elle put ses quatre pokémons et cligna des paupières pour empêcher les larmes qui, elle le savait, ne tarderaient pas à venir.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement, merci beaucoup.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un gargouillis leur parvienne assourdis.

- J'ai faim, s'excusa Politoed.

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure du repas alors, dit Misty en se redressant.

- Le premier à la surface ! S'exclama le pokémon vert en s'élançant vers le haut.

- Hé ! S'écria Azumarill qui ne refusait pas un défi.

Elle suivit ses pokémons sans presse et atteignit rapidement la surface.

- Misty !

La concernée se tourna vers la voix et reconnut Daisy qui, de la minuscule plage, lui faisait un signe de main. Elle nagea rapidement vers son ainée, suivie de ses pokémons, et à peine sortie de l'eau, la blonde lui fit un énorme câlin à lui couper le souffle.

- Daisy, s'étouffa la cadette, je suis trempée !

- Oh ! S'exclama la blonde en reculant prestement.

Mais elle balaya l'air de sa main et s'exclama :

- J'ai mon maillot de bain en dessous, ce n'est rien. Tu en as mis du temps à sortir de l'eau ! J'attends depuis au moins quinze minutes !

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta soudainement la rousse.

- Bien sûr que tout va bien. Oh ! Nous avons un nouveau membre dans la famille. Un bébé Seel ! Tout frais d'hier !

- J'étais sûre que ça allait être un Seel ! Dit Misty en souriant tendrement.

Elle marcha vers son sac et prit les pokéballs à l'intérieur pour rappeler ses pokémons, sauf Azumarill qui adorait marcher sur la terre ferme.

- Tu as l'air en forme, dit Daisy en s'approchant.

- Ça va, répondit simplement Misty. Nous retournions à la maison du professeur Ivy pour manger, je t'invite ?

- Avec joie, répliqua Daisy.

Elles n'avaient même pas fait trois pas que Daisy s'exclamait sournoisement :

- Tu sais, ton petit ami a appelé pour avoir de tes nouvelles ?

- Tracey ? Répondit Misty un soupçon de moqueries dans la voix.

Mais Daisy ne roula que des yeux en réponse et continua d'un ton sans réplique :

- C'est sa fête dans deux jours. Et je suis là pour t'y amener.

- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne veux pas que tout le monde me voie dans cet état !

- Ce sont tes amis Misty ! Et Ash m'a confirmé que ce serait une petite fête intime.

- Tu ne sais pas, mais Ash a beaucoup d'amis, répliqua Misty d'un ton boudeur.

- Oh, ma petite est sœur jalouse ! Ria Daisy en sautillant. Rien de mieux que d'y aller et marquer ton territoire !

- Franchement Daisy !

- Ça va te faire du bien ! Tenta de la convaincre sa grande sœur.

- Il n'y a rien de mieux que l'accouplement pour se détendre, dit Azumarill d'un ton pensif.

- Azumarill ! S'écria Misty en regardant son pokémon d'un air scandalisé.

- Tu pourrais en profiter pour venir nous voir quelque temps, continua Daisy qui n'avait pas compris les propos d'Azumarill. Nous avons installé un nouveau système de sécurité et s'il y a un problème, la police est là en deux minutes.

- Je n'ai pas d'inconvénient à vous rendre visite, dit Misty lentement, mais cette fête…

- Si tu n'y vas pas, j'envoie « la » page de ton journal intime, dit Daisy en souriant vicieusement.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Misty incertaine.

Faites que ce ne soit pas ce que je pense, pria la cadette silencieusement.

- La page qui dévoilait avec un romantisme dégoulinant de clichés pourquoi Ash serait un compagnon idéal…

- Daisy ! S'écria Misty scandalisée. J'avais douze ans ! Et d'ailleurs, j'ai tout brulé il y a des années !

- Malheureusement, les scanneurs existaient depuis longtemps à l'époque.

Misty sentit la couleur quitter son visage et s'arrêta pour regarder Daisy qui se retourna pour lui faire face, souriant innocemment.

- Tu. As. Osé ! Hurla la rousse en colère.

Daisy éclata de rire en réponse et évita adroitement le poing lancé dans sa direction avant de fuir à toutes jambes devant sa petite sœur en mode furie.

0-0-0

Brock avait toujours insisté sur le fait que la majorité allait indéniablement avec la pire cuite à vie. Ash avait toujours ri et ne s'était pas inquiété outre mesure. Ses dix-huit ans étant de toute façon encore bien loin à l'époque. Toutefois, l'an passé, l'inquiétude avait fait surface. Finalement, son dix-huitième anniversaire l'avait rattrapé et Brock s'était fait un plaisir de lui rappeler que sa fête, cette année-là, serait inoubliable. Malheureusement, le champion de l'arène de Pewter avait eu raison. La disparition de leur meilleure amie en avait fait un moment inoubliable. Et dès lors, Brock n'avait jamais ressassé le fait qu'Ash n'avait pas pris la cuite prévue de tout jeune adolescent atteignant l'âge légal adulte. Dans ce silence, il avait espéré que cet évènement « supposément obligatoire » allait être relégué aux oubliettes. Toutefois, lorsque son ami de longue date avait débarqué avec la valise de son automobile pleine à craquer d'alcool, le maitre pokémon avait su qu'il y passerait. Pas qu'il n'avait jamais pris une cuite. Mais elles n'étaient pas nombreuses et la dernière lui rappelait à quel point il pouvait devenir pitoyable avec un taux élevé d'alcool dans le sang. Et après s'être plaint du fait qu'il allait probablement faire un fou de lui, Pikachu riant de ce fait sur son épaule, Brock lui avait répondu :

- On va être deux alors !

- C'est une blague, dit Misty scandalisée en voyant l'automobile pleine d'alcool.

- Pika ! S'écria joyeusement le pokémon jaune.

Ash sursauta, surpris de sa présence à ses côtés, alors que Brock se précipitait vers elle en s'agenouillant pour proférer ce qu'il espérait la parfaite déclaration d'amour. Il s'arrêta toutefois lorsqu'elle lui pinça l'oreille à l'aide de ses doigts pourvus de griffes et elle s'écria un sourire aux lèvres :

- Tu n'as pas changé !

- C'était pour te mettre à l'aise ! S'excusa Brock en riant.

Misty le libéra de sa poigne et cacha sa main dans la manche de son ample gilet jaune. Elle avait enfilé des jeans et des chaussures tout aussi grandes et Ash la regarda dans les yeux en disant :

- Je suis content que tu sois là.

Elle lui sourit en retour et répondit :

- J'avoue être un peu nerveuse…

Devant eux Brock déboucha trois bouteilles et leur en tandis chacun une.

- Non, dit Misty, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne…

- À Ash, coupa Brock en leur faisant face, qui est devenu maitre pokémon pour, stupidement, retourner à l'école. Et à Misty, qui ne devrait pas porter autant de vêtements en cette chaude journée.

La dresseuse pouffa en le traitant silencieusement d'idiot, mais décida de prendre le breuvage sans commentaire. Ils levèrent leurs bouteilles dans une synchronisation parfaite et burent une gorgée.

- Beurk ! S'écrièrent les deux plus jeunes.

- Maintenant, dit Brock d'un ton désinvolte alors que Misty se plaignait à voix haute du goût atroce, vous allez m'aider à apporter les bières dans le frigo. C'est bien meilleur froid.

Un véhicule arriva derrière eux et se stationna tout près, ce qui attira leur attention. Une May excitée sortit du côté passager et accouru vers en Ash l'enlaçant et lui en souhaitant joyeusement bonne fête. Elle figea devant la valise ouverte de Brock alors que Drew venait les rejoindre plus calmement après avoir éteint le moteur de son automobile.

- Je crois que personne ne va conduire ce soir, dit celui-ci simplement.

- Je suis presque contente que Max n'ait pas pu venir, ajouta May.

- Il ne manque que Gary et Tracey, dit Ash en regardant vers le laboratoire du professeur Oak.

- Ils ne devraient pas tarder, débita Brock.

Il tendit les caisses à toutes les personnes présentes et suivit Ash qui guida tout le groupe à l'intérieur. Delia eut un instant de panique à la vue de toutes ces bouteilles et soudainement, Ash devina qu'elle ne savait plus si c'était une bonne idée de les laisser à eux-mêmes dans sa maison. Elle sembla toutefois se défaire de cette crainte et salua chaleureusement la ronde avant de quitter la demeure en leur demandant sans vraiment y croire d'être sage. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la cuisine, Brock préparant un repas et refusant systématiquement toute l'aide proposée. Installés autour de la table, un verre à la portée de tous, ils se remémoraient les souvenirs d'un temps maintenant révolu. Gary et Tracey, qui étaient arrivés entretemps, apportèrent un côté assez comique et humiliant pour Ash à ce rappel du passé. Surtout son ancien rival.

- Ok, dit Ash. J'aimerais que le sujet de conversation dévie de ma personne pour la sauvegarde de ce qui reste de mon égo.

Il sut qu'il avait alors fait une gaffe lorsque tous les regards en profitèrent pour se tourner vers Misty assise à côté de lui. Elle avait tenté de se faire toute petite depuis le début, mais Ash se rendait compte que cela ne faisait qu'attirer l'attention sur elle.

- Ok, déballer votre sac, soupira Misty résignée.

Brock déposa doucement une autre bière à côté de la dresseuse de pokémon eau et Ash vit qu'elle avait déjà fini la première qui lui avait été donnée. Il n'avait pas mémoire l'avoir déjà vu prendre de l'alcool et se demanda si elle supportait bien la substance. Des oreilles bleues apparurent, dépassant tout juste de la table, et le pokémon à ses pieds prit rapidement la parole sans que personne ne comprenne ses propos. Misty et Pikachu aux côtés de son maitre éclatèrent de rire et Ash fut soudainement jaloux de cette habileté de comprendre parfaitement les pokémons.

- On pourrait commencer par ça, dit Gary intéressé.

Le scientifique n'allait pas rater une telle occasion, se dit Ash intérieurement. Sa curiosité était toutefois aussi forte que ceux présents dans cette pièce.

- Tu comprends tous les pokémons ? Demanda le petit fils du professeur Oak. Même ceux à l'état sauvage ?

- Je crois oui, répondit Misty pensivement. Je n'ai toutefois pas eu de grande conversation avec d'autres pokémons que les miens.

May, de l'autre côté de Misty, prit l'une de ses pokéballs et un Glaceon apparut sur ses genoux. Ses deux pattes de devant grimpèrent sur la table et la créature salua joyeusement la ronde.

- Un moyen de prouver ce que tu dis, c'est de le mettre en pratique, continua May en tapant des mains. Alors Glaceon, pourrais-tu dire quelque chose à Misty que seulement toi et moi sachions ?

Le pokémon réfléchit un peu et débita rapidement les syllabes de son nom en désordre. Misty qui prenait une gorgée s'étouffa avec, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise et le rouge envahissant son visage. Azumarill grimpa adroitement sur ses genoux pour taper dans son dos et l'aider à reprendre son souffle pendant que May fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu pourrais répéter plus lentement, dit May à l'intention de son pokémon, je n'ai pas compris.

Ash se tourna vers Pikachu qui, les pattes de devant sur sa bouche, semblait vouloir retenir un fou rire.

- Gla-ce ! S'exclama le pokémon en sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de dire ça à voix haute ! S'écria Misty choquée.

- Pour la science ? Proposa Gary un sourire aux lèvres.

Même Brock s'était arrêté dans ses préparations et regardait May et Misty d'un air curieux. Pikachu avait de plus en plus de difficulté à retenir son hilarité, remarqua Ash un sourire aux lèvres. Azumarill, assis sur son maitre pour leur faire face, fit un autre commentaire qui fit rouler des yeux Misty. Pikachu se mit de la partie en dévoilant sans raison ce que son maitre cachait dans sa commode, faisant paniquer Ash qui croisa le regard interrogatif de Misty.

- Stop ! S'écria le maitre pokémon en plaquant une main sur la bouche de la souris jaune pour la faire taire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard dans ses révélations.

- Hé ! S'écria May vexée en regardant Glaceon. Pourquoi ne répètes-tu pas ?

- Quelques fois, l'ignorance reste préférable, commenta Drew sagement.

- Misty ? S'écria May en faisant la moue. Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

La dresseuse de pokémons eau resta toutefois silencieuse, mais Ash remarqua que son regard passait curieusement de May à Drew.

- Oh aller Misty ! Peu importe ce qu'a dit Glaceon, ce ne peut pas être si horrible !

- Elle m'a parlé, commença Misty vaguement, d'une activité…euh…accomplie la nuit. Dans la forêt et lors d'un orage. Est-ce que j'ai besoin de préciser ?

- Oh, murmura Drew.

- Non ! S'exclama May d'une voix haut perchée.

- Est-ce que ça fournit une preuve acceptable de ma compréhension du langage pokémon ? Demanda Misty un sourire aux lèvres.

- Une très bonne preuve, approuva May en évitant le regard de la rousse.

Brock, qui avait fini de préparer le repas et avait tout mis dans le four, vint s'installer auprès d'eux pour le temps de la cuisson.

- Si vraiment c'est ce que je pense May, dit celui-ci, je suis choqué. Et peut-être un peu jaloux de Drew.

Ash regarda ses camarades éclater de rire et réfléchit rapidement pour trouver une activité pouvant être accomplie dans la forêt lors d'un orage. Il y avait des types de pokémons qui appréciaient les tempêtes, mais affronter la météo, la nuit et qui plus est dans une forêt pour les trouver était extrême.

- Pika-pika, dit Pikachu en tapant sur sa main dans un geste de consolation.

Il prit une gorgée de bière pour cacher sa déception de ne pas avoir compris le sous-entendu et se retint de demander une explication à son pokémon jaune.

- Ensuite, poursuivit Gary toujours aussi intéressé dans cette conversation, tu…

- Ok, coupa Misty impatiente. Je vais faire un résumé et ensuite, la conversation dévie sur un autre sujet. J'ai l'impression d'être retourné dans le laboratoire d'Ivy et…

Brock se retrouva soudainement dans un coin à maugréer des paroles sans but et Misty roula des yeux avant de poursuivre :

- Je suis, si je prends les paroles du professeur…

Elle lança un coup d'œil à Brock et continua :

- Un…pokémon-humain ou bien un hybride de type eau. C'est mon élément principal.

Misty déposa la bière qu'elle tenait et roula les manches pour bien montrer ses mains.

- Mon corps a été adapté pour survivre dans l'eau. J'ai les mains et même les pieds palmés, dit-elle en faisant une grimace. J'ai des…je dirais ce qu'on peut considérer comme des branchies sur la poitrine.

Elle courba ses mains pour bien montrer ses griffes.

- Concernant les attaques normales que je peux utiliser, il y a charge, griffe et attraction. La dernière dans mon cas fonctionne avec tous les pokémons ce qui est vraiment pratique.

- Azu-rill, rill, s'écria le pokémon.

- Il précise que ce n'est pas comme s'il tombait amoureux de moi. Mais plutôt comme si j'étais sa meilleure amie.

- Ce que tu dois être, répliqua Gary.

Le pokémon bleu répondit aussitôt et Misty traduisit :

- Il répond que oui, je suis son amie, mais que l'effet qu'il expliquait plus tôt était le même pour tous les pokémons. Y compris les sauvages. Donc si je poursuis…

Elle prit le temps de penser et Ash songea à lui demander dans le futur de l'accompagner pour une chasse aux pokémons.

- Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, je peux cracher du feu. Cela me vient probablement de Gyarados. Je peux aussi créer un bouclier protecteur et lancer des attaques psychiques, mais quand même difficilement. Ça, c'est Golduck. Je maitrise le laser glace. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette habileté par contre. Aucun de mes pokémons qui ont été…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et son regard se perdit au loin derrière eux.

- Oh Misty, murmura May.

- Non, ça va, dit précipitamment Misty en balayant l'air de sa main. Bref, ça résume assez bien la…chose que je suis devenue.

Ash allait répliquer, mais Brock le devança.

- Ça m'inquiète, dit-il pensif.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui et il expliqua sa pensée :

- Avec tout ce que nous avons vécu, j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il y a un certain équilibre à respecter. Et…

Il regarda Misty, hésitant à poursuivre.

- Ma présence briserait cet équilibre, dit celle-ci une moue sur le visage.

Avec surprise, Brock hocha négativement la tête et dit :

- Tous ces meurtres que la Team Rocket a commis, humains et pokémons, c'est tout cela qui me fait craindre un chamboulement dans cet équilibre.

Il eut un sourire et regarda Ash en disant :

- Heureusement, si c'est vraiment le cas, il y a un élu qui va pouvoir nous sortir de ce mauvais pas !

- Le monde est foutu, dit Gary dramatiquement.

- Le jour où l'élu va avoir besoin d'un coup de main, dit May sans porter attention au commentaire du jeune Oak, qu'il le fasse savoir !

- Glaceon !

- Qu'il me le fasse savoir à moi aussi, dit Tracey aussitôt imité par Drew et Gary.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, dit Brock en levant son verre.

- Et ne m'oublie pas, dit Misty alors qu'Azumarill faisait résonner un cri de guerre dans la cuisine.

Pikachu se redressa sur la table et l'imita, l'électricité crépitant sur chacune de ses joues. Glaceon hurla en réponse ce qui fit sourire tout le groupe.

- Pour le moment, aiguiser vos armes et dresser vos pokémons, dit Ash sérieusement.

Un sourire confiant se dessina sur son visage et il reprit :

- Un jour je compte bien rendre visite à la Team Rocket et leur montrer ce que je pense de leur comportement.

Son sourire devint ensuite penaud et il dit en plaçant ses deux mains sur son ventre :

- Mais là, j'ai vraiment faim, quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

0-0-0

Misty, assise dans son lit, le dos appuyé sur le mur, caressait doucement les oreilles d'Azumarill couché sur ses jambes. Elle était arrivée chez ses sœurs depuis quelques jours et l'envie de retourner chez le professeur Ivy pour retrouver l'anonymat l'avait quitté. Elle se languissait de son ancienne position de championne dans cette ville. C'était une vie à laquelle elle s'était habituée. Au tout début, le fait de ne plus poursuivre sa route au côté d'Ash l'avait carrément anéantie. Toutefois, se retrouver à la charge d'une arène et de plusieurs pokémons avait fait rapidement disparaitre le chagrin. Elle se devait d'être présente et elle avait bien l'intention de relever le défi et d'être à la hauteur des responsabilités qu'on lui avait reléguées. Elle avait toujours voulu devenir une dresseuse de pokémon eau reconnue mondialement et pour cela, quoi de mieux que de commencer en étant une championne dans une arène ? Les échelons qu'elle avait réussi à atteindre au cours des dernières années l'avaient fait connaitre du public et les nouveaux dresseurs avaient appris à éviter Cerulean au début de leurs aventures. Cependant, depuis « l'expérience Team Rocket » tout cela avait disparu. Ses sœurs avaient repris la relève, mais Misty voyait que les combats et l'entretien de l'arène n'étaient pas leurs points forts. Les quelques jours qu'elle avait passés en leur compagnie avaient été exclusivement consacrés à remettre de l'ordre dans la bâtisse. Cela lui avait rappelé à quel point cette vie lui plaisait. Soit, elle aimait voyager. Même qu'elle adorait cela. Mais cette arène était son arène. Ces derniers mois, ses sœurs lui avaient permis de faire son deuil. Sans nécessairement accepter ce qu'elle était devenue, elle réussissait à s'y faire et il était temps de retrouver sa vie là où elle l'avait laissé. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'allusion de Brock quant à cette histoire d'équilibre qui lui avait permis de faire ce choix au cours des derniers jours, mais il était temps d'agrandir son équipe. Azumarill avait toujours eu raison sur ce point, la Team Rocket était allée trop loin cette fois. Quelqu'un devait les arrêter coute que coute. Le jour où cette personne apparaitrait, Misty se promettait de se battre à ces côtés.

Pour le moment par contre, elle préférait rester cloitrer entre les quatre murs de sa minuscule chambre. À l'extérieur, la température oscillait entre la pluie et l'orage. Elle ne savait pas si c'était son côté pokémon qui la rendait ainsi, mais en ce moment, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire, était de sortir dehors et de défier cette tempête. Si ça n'avait été qu'une pluie, elle n'aurait eu aucun problème. Toutefois, elle entendait clairement la foudre s'abattre au loin et ça lui retirait la moindre envie d'aller dehors. Misty figea en entendant la sonnette de l'entrée. Elle resta à sa place sachant que ses sœurs prendraient en charge l'invité. Quelques minutes plus tard, il y eut le signal sonore annonçant le début d'un match ce qui dérangea la jeune femme. Peut-être aurait-elle dû accepter la proposition de Daisy de s'occuper des combats de pokémons pour la journée ? Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à trouver assez de courage pour affronter qui que ce soit. Dès le moment où elle reparaitrait en tant que championne, elle allait attirer l'attention. Elle souhaitait encore retarder l'inévitable. Elle soupira longuement et écouta les bruits étouffés du combat qui parvenait à sa chambre. La sonnette résonna de nouveau et cette fois-ci, Azumarill remua. Misty s'empêcha de rouler des yeux en songeant à tous ses dresseurs obstinés qui ne s'arrêtaient pas, même lors d'une tempête, ce qui lui fit penser à Ash. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que son pokémon se tournait tranquillement vers elle.

- J'aimerais bien me battre, dit celui-ci calmement en lui faisant face.

Misty porta son regard sur la commode où les pokéballs vides de Starmie, Seadra et Politoed trônaient, ceux-ci étant dans les réservoirs. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et resta silencieuse sous les yeux perçants d'Azumarill. Elle eut l'impression qu'une guerre de volonté avait débutée, mais sut rapidement qu'elle était perdante.

- D'accord, dit-elle en quittant le lit précipitamment.

Misty ramassa les trois pokéballs et sortit de la chambre. Elle croisa Lily qui lui sourit, un dresseur de pokémon d'âge mature derrière elle. Misty figea soudainement lorsque le hurlement de Daisy provenant du gymnase se fit entendre. Elle vit du coin de l'œil l'homme sortir un minuscule pistolet et le pointer sur Lily qui avait détourné la tête vers le cri. Ce qui ressembla à une seringue en sortit et se logea dans le cou de sa sœur qui s'écroula sur le sol en tremblant.

- Lily ! Hurla-t-elle.

Mais d'un bond, elle se précipita derrière un sofa alors que des fléchettes atteignirent l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

- Elle est ici, dit l'homme sérieusement. Vous pouvez venir.

Misty entendit plusieurs pokéballs s'ouvrir et les pas de l'homme se dirigèrent rapidement vers elle. Azumarill, qui quelques pas derrière elle s'était réfugié derrière une petite table, laissa échapper un avertissement. Elle se redressa rapidement et évita de justesse une pokéball étrange qui avait été lancée dans sa direction. L'homme était tout près et elle ne laissa pas passer sa chance. Elle frappa sa poitrine et celui-ci hurla de douleur lorsque ses griffes pénétrèrent sa chair. Misty recula précipitamment lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide chaud couler sur ses doigts. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler que des fouets s'accrochaient à sa cheville et la tirèrent brutalement sur le sol. Elle grogna en fracassant le sofa et lança un regard noir au Ivysaur qui l'avait attaqué. Des bulles frappèrent soudainement le pokémon plante, ce qui le déstabilisa légèrement. Le Meganium à ses côtés répliqua avec un « tranche herbe » en direction de Azumarill qui l'évita en sautant derrière le sofa. Deux pokémons plantes, se dit Misty alors qu'un sourire mauvais se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle prit rapidement une grande inspiration et sentit sa gorge se contracter en prévision de son attaque. Misty laissa alors l'air s'échapper de ses poumons et un lance-flamme prit forme instantanément en direction des deux pokémons ennemis trop près pour éviter l'attaque. Elle ferma la bouche, son attaque terminée, et vit les pokémons s'écrouler alors que la liane autour de sa cheville se détachait. Elle se releva debout, jeta un œil rapide à l'homme gémissant sur le sol, son gilet imbibé de sang, et en deux enjambés, se retrouva accroupi près de Lily. Misty arracha la seringue de la nuque de sa sœur et tentait de la redresser lorsque la sonnerie de l'entrée résonna.

- Azumarill ! Appela Misty.

La panique commençait à l'envahir et elle apprécia que son pokémon se place en avant d'elle pour les protéger elle et sa sœur. Au même moment, une explosion se faisait entendre dans l'immense salle de combat. Des bruits de pas se dirigèrent vers le salon où elle se trouvait, mais une Daisy échevelée apparût à l'entrée du gymnase avec deux Dewgong. S'en suivit une attaque unie de lasers glace qui frappèrent de plein fouet les nouveaux venus. Ceux-ci se retrouvèrent rapidement derrière un mur et Daisy accourut vers Misty.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont injecté, dit la rousse. Mais c'est quelque chose semblable à un paralysant.

Leurs trois pokémons les encerclèrent et lancèrent un cri d'avertissement lorsqu'une lueur rouge apparut de l'autre côté du mur de glace.

- Combien de temps avant l'arrivée de la police ? Demanda Misty en se levant sur ses deux jambes.

- Quelques minutes, dit Daisy essoufflée.

Les murs tremblèrent soudainement et Misty se tourna vers le mur de glace au même moment où celui-ci éclatait en morceaux. Un Venusaur apparut, suivi immédiatement d'un Charmeleon ainsi que de trois dresseurs. Il y eut ce moment où le temps semble se figer. Les trois ennemis plantant leurs regards vils dans ceux des deux sœurs sensationnelles. Dès que l'un des dresseurs agrippa une pokéball à sa ceinture, Misty lança une attaque glace sournoise, emprisonnant le bras ainsi que le pokémon que l'homme voulait utiliser. Daisy ordonna une attaque glace sur l'immense Venusaur et Misty laissa Azumarill s'occuper du Charmeleon avec un pistolet à eau. Les deux autres hommes voulurent attaquer avec de nouveaux pokémons, mais Misty, d'un geste rapide, se retrouva face à l'un deux et elle chargea durement. Elle avait mis tout son poids dans cette attaque et elle trébucha maladroitement avec l'homme sur le sol. L'autre se tourna vers elle et d'un geste vif, élança sa jambe vers son visage. Elle créa un bouclier à temps, le pied de l'homme se fracassant durement dessus le faisant hurler de rage. Une vague d'eau l'entoura subitement et Misty recula précipitamment pour éviter d'être emportée. Elle se tourna vers son Azumarill qui avait fait cette attaque et eut un sourire. L'homme qu'elle avait chargé gémissait sur le sol de même que l'autre qu'elle avait attaqué plus tôt dans le salon. Le dernier, libéré de l'attaque du pokémon eau, s'écroula en crachant. Les deux sœurs, d'un accord mutuel, se précipitèrent sur les trois dresseurs pour leur retirer leurs pokéballs sous l'œil méfiant de leurs pokémons. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers Lily qui était toujours immobile dans le salon. Daisy prit son pouls et fit un sourire à la cadette en espérant la réconforter.

- Lily va bien, affirma celle-ci.

- Il y en avait un autre dans l'arène ? Demanda Misty inquiète.

- Ça va, répondit Daisy. Staryu et Cloyster la surveillent.

- Trois hommes et une femme, dit Misty en faisant la moue. Tu crois que c'est…

Elle fut toutefois coupée par l'arrivée d'un Arcanine suivi immédiatement de Jenny. Celle-ci regarda rapidement les lieux d'un œil vif et son téléphone dans les mains s'écria :

- Deux voitures ainsi que deux ambulances à l'arène immédiatement !

Une voix répondit et Jenny s'approcha des trois sœurs en s'enquérant de leurs santés.

- Il y a une autre personne où la piscine, précisa Daisy.

Jenny agrippa trois pokéballs à sa ceinture. Un Raichu, un Growlithe ainsi qu'un Squirtle apparurent. Le pokémon électrique et celui de type eau se dirigèrent rapidement vers la salle de combat tandis que Growlithe se plaça en face de Meganium et Yvysaur étendu sur le sol.

- Les renforts devraient être là dans quelques minutes, dit la policière.

Elle se tourna vers Misty et dit doucement :

- J'ose espérer que cela ne fera pas fuir une des championnes de l'arène.

La cadette garda le silence et se tourna vers Azumarill. Les yeux de son pokémon brillaient à la fois de colère et d'excitation. Elle comprit dans son silence qu'il souhaitait qu'elle se battre. Et soudainement, malgré la peur qui lui vrillait les entrailles, elle partagea son vœu. En regardant Lily étendue sur le sol inconsciente, elle ressentit la même soif de vengeance.

0-0-0

Ash avait passé l'avant-midi dans la salle de cours à bâiller aux corneilles alors que la température se déchainait à l'extérieur. Malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il y mettait, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici. Ses pokémons lui manquaient. Le dressage lui manquait. Les combats lui manquaient. Toute son ancienne vie lui manquait. Le désir de courir à Cerulean se faisait de plus en plus fort. Convaincre Misty de partir avec lui sur un nouveau périple. Les années où ils avaient voyagé ensemble lui manquait tellement. Malgré son absence du groupe, Ash avait toujours eu l'impression de sentir son ombre planée sur lui. Il y avait toujours un évènement qui immanquablement, lui rappelait Misty. Tenant son sac sur son épaule, il arriva face à la porte de sa chambre et entra. Il sursauta lorsque son Pikachu sauta dans ses bras en jacassant d'une voix paniquée. Il ne comprit que des fragments de ce qu'il racontait, mais c'était assez pour qu'il s'inquiète.

- L'arène de Cerulean a été attaquée ? S'écria-t-il.

- Ça passe aux nouvelles depuis quelques heures, expliqua son colocataire en pointant la petite télévision qui trônait sur une des commodes au centre.

Ash se précipita devant et regarda la présentatrice des nouvelles qui parlait d'une chasse au Spearow dans la forêt de Viridian. Mais les écritures qui défilaient dans le bas de l'écran, résumant les nouvelles des dernières heures, confirmèrent ce que Pikachu avait dit.

- Ils ne parlent pas des sœurs sensationnelles, constata Ash.

Il s'élança rapidement vers le téléphone qu'il décrocha pour composer le numéro de Misty. Toutefois, le répondeur s'activa après la première sonnerie et il retint un juron en déposant le combiné à sa place. Il vida son sac à dos sur son lit, ses notes s'éparpillant aléatoirement et agrippa quelques vêtements, ses pokéballs et l'essentiel pour un court voyage. Pikachu grimpa rapidement sur son épaule, le pressant silencieusement, et son colocataire coupa le silence en disant :

- Tu t'en vas là-bas ?

- Oui, dit Ash en jetant un œil à la ronde pour être sûr de ne rien oublier d'important.

- Mais il y a cour cette après-midi…

Pikachu fit une légère remarque impatiente et Ash répéta en écho :

- C'est le dernier de mes soucis.

Il finit par ouvrir sa table de chevet et prit son pokedex. Avec tout l'essentiel dans son sac, il prit rapidement la porte et s'élança dans le couloir. Pikachu sur son épaule le regarda silencieusement pianoter sur son pokédex pour envoyer un texto à Daisy. Il attendit quelques instants, regardant devant lui d'un œil distrait, mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il rangea son le gadget électronique dans sa poche et une fois à l'extérieur, appela son Charizard qui sortit de sa pokéball en rugissant.

- À Cerulean s'il te plaît, dit Ash en grimpant sur le dos du dragon.

Charizard, sentant la tension de son maitre obéit rapidement et déploya gracieusement ses ailes. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement au-dessus de l'enceinte de l'école et Ash put voir quelques élèves pointer dans sa direction. De gros nuages noirs planaient au-dessus de sa tête et une légère pluie trempait ses vêtements qui collèrent à sa peau. Il pria intérieurement que la température reste stable pour Charizard qui n'appréciait pas du tout toute forme d'eau. Heureusement, le chemin ne serait pas long, Cerulean étant très près de son école à vol d'oiseau. Il était presque arrivé quand son pokédex vibra dans la poche de sa veste. Il le prit rapidement et une vague de soulagement l'envahit en lisant le message.

« Nous allons bien. Les suspects sont arrêtés et sont interrogés par Jenny. »

Ash répondit au message tant bien que mal à une main :

« Ok. Je suis en route. »

Il allait ranger son pokédex quand celui-ci vibra de nouveau. Il l'ouvrit de nouveau et lut le message, un sourire en coin.

« Misty t'attend avec impatience ! »

Un autre message apparut immédiatement et il fit la grimace en le lisant.

« Ash, tout va bien. Le danger est passé. Ne sèche pas tes cours pour ça. »

Il répondit de nouveau :

« Je suis presque arrivé. »

Il s'attendait à recevoir un autre message, mais son pokédex resta silencieux. Il le plaça dans sa poche et balaya du regard le ciel noir ainsi que la forêt sous lui. Il pouvait voir au loin les bâtiments de Cerulean, mais ne pressa pas Charizard, sa tension maintenant disparue, sachant que les sœurs sensationnelles allaient bien. Toutefois, son regard se noircit en songeant à l'évènement qui avait eu lieu. Misty était de retour depuis à peine quelques jours et déjà une attaque avait été mise en place ? Par contre, il y avait quelque chose d'illogique à attaquer en plein jour un lieu public empli de pokémons. Pourquoi faire une telle chose en sachant que les risques de réussite étaient faibles ? De plus, Misty lui avait parlé du nouveau système de sécurité dans l'arène, ce qui l'avait convaincu de retourner un moment avec ses sœurs. Soit, ces personnes n'étaient pas informées, soit elles étaient téméraires. Et stupide.

- Pika ! S'exclama le pokémon en pointant l'arène devant lui.

Charizard se laissa planer jusqu'au sol et Ash le remercia avant de le rappeler dans sa pokéball. Il courut vers l'entrée que Daisy lui ouvrit.

- Je suis, comme, tellement contente de te voir ! Dit celle-ci immédiatement en enlaçant un Ash surpris. Misty est en…je sais pas, mode furie ? Elle se cache dans la piscine depuis que…enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance. Si tu pouvais juste la sortir de là !

Daisy le poussa rapidement dans la grande salle de combat après avoir replacé le panneau qui indiquait que l'arène était fermée à l'entrée. Une fois dans l'immense pièce, Pikachu sauta rapidement sur un des blocs flottant sur la piscine pour regarder sous l'eau. Ash et Daisy s'arrêtèrent au bord de la piscine et Daisy hurla :

- Misty ! Ton petit ami est là !

Et elle s'éloigna prestement pour éviter la vague qui déferla à son précédent emplacement.

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire de dire ça à chaque fois ? Dit Misty en s'appuyant sur le bord de la piscine.

- Bon je vous laisse les tourtereaux ! Ria l'ainée en quittant précipitamment la pièce.

Misty sortit du bassin en grognant et Ash la détailla des yeux. Pour la première fois, la dresseuse de pokémon d'eau n'avait qu'un maillot sur le corps. Un débardeur noir ainsi qu'un short de même couleur très court, reliés à l'arrière et à l'avant, dévoilant les branchies qui ornaient son ventre. Le ballet de lignes qui traversaient ses bras et qu'il se souvenait avoir vu lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé semblait s'être dissipé, prenant une couleur si similaire à la peau qu'il en devenait invisible. Ses cheveux cascadaient dans son dos ce qui lui remémora le spectacle qu'elle avait donné ici même il y a fort longtemps et dont elle interprétait le rôle d'une sirène.

- Je croyais que tu t'étais rincé l'œil la dernière fois, bouda Misty en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

- Désolé, répondit-il précipitamment en détournant le regard.

Elle soupira et reprit d'une voix fatiguée :

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir. On a eu nos bobos, mais tout va bien maintenant.

Azumarill sortit de la piscine et rejoignit Pikachu qui attendait patiemment sur la zone de combat. Une discussion s'en suivit et Ash fronça les sourcils en comprenant quelques brides de ce que répondait Pikachu au pokémon bleu.

- Azumarill ! S'écria Misty.

Le pokémon répliqua aussitôt en imitant la posture sévère de sa maitresse et Misty laissa un soupir exaspéré sortir de ses lèvres pour se diriger vers les bancs des spectateurs en maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle s'assit rageusement et Ash qui avait suivi derrière timidement, prit place à ses côtés.

- Comment tu vas t'y prendre ? Questionna Ash.

Elle se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil de surprise.

- Pas de « Tu ne devrais pas attaquer la Team Rocket, c'est dangereux » ou « Tu n'as aucune chance » ? Répondit-elle sceptique.

- Non, dit Ash. C'est habituellement toi qui débites ce genre de phrase. Je penchais plus pour demander « Puis-je me joindre à toi ? » ou « Quand a lieu la première attaque ? ».

Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur quelques secondes et s'exclama :

- Je ne peux pas t'embarquer là-dedans ! En plus, ton école…

- Ne m'intéresse pas, coupa Ash sèchement. Tu avais raison au début. Je me suis embarqué dans ce…merdier, seulement pour pouvoir m'attaquer à la Team Rocket « légalement ». Mais pour ce faire, je dois apprendre toutes les lois, y compris celle qui cite qu'un pokémon ne doit pas déféquer sur une place publique.

Ash se leva, irrité, et continua en faisant face à Misty et en haussant le ton sans en être conscient :

- Ce qui, sérieusement, m'a fait réfléchir sur le choix de ce métier. Je commence même à me demander si, une fois mon diplôme en main, je vais pouvoir faire ce que je veux. Probablement, va-t-on m'assigner à la surveillance des parcs et tout ce que je vais faire, c'est donner des amendes aux jeunes dresseurs qui n'ont pas appris la propreté à leurs pokémons.

Il se pencha tout près de Misty qui recula instinctivement sur son banc.

- Donc si tu penses une seconde que je vais te laisser tout le plaisir de détruire la Team Rocket alors que j'attends ça depuis le jour où ils t'ont fait ça, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil !

Il y eut un long moment de silence et Ash remarqua le frémissement qui passa sur les lèvres de Misty.

- Le casino, dit-elle tout bas.

Le maitre pokémon se recula et la dévisagea dubitatif.

- À Celadon, continua-t-elle d'une voix plus assurée. Il y a toujours eu des rumeurs concernant ce casino. J'avais l'intention d'aller…explorer cet endroit.

Il réfléchit à peine quelques secondes et dit :

- Quand est-ce qu'on y va ?


	4. Chapter 4

**C'est toujours motivant d'avoir des commentaires, et positif en plus ! Merci ! Donc, voici le prochain chapitre. C'est le plus long jusqu'à maintenant. C'est grâce à ce chapitre que j'ai trouvé un titre pour l'histoire. À chaque fois que je finis un texte et que je suis prête à le publier ici, je bloque tout le temps au titre. Je viens d'écrire des milliers de mots et j'arrive pas à en trouver 2-3 qui représenterait bien l'histoire... En tout cas, je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture !**

4

Ash, fraichement sorti de la douche, était assis sur le coin du lit de la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait louée. Derrière lui, Misty, agenouillée, passait ses mains dans ses cheveux sombres dans le but de les lisser avec un gel. Leurs pokémons, éparpillés dans la petite pièce, prenaient leur dernier repas de la journée en regardant les deux humains d'un œil amusé.

- Attention avec tes griffes ! S'écria Ash en sentant la morsure sur son crâne.

- Je fais attention ! Répliqua Misty exaspérée. Si tu pouvais juste arrêter de gigoter !

- J'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache le crâne ! Répliqua Ash tout aussi impatient.

- J'essaie juste de dompter cette…espèce de forêt dense, supposément des cheveux, pour ne pas qu'on te reconnaisse ! Je t'avais dit que te teindre les cheveux aurait été plus simple !

- Moi blond ? Pas question !

Misty ne répliqua pas et sauta agilement en face de lui. Elle lui prit le menton dans l'une de ses mains pour lui faire tourner la tête d'un côté à l'autre, l'observant avec un œil critique. Elle avait retroussé les manches de son gilet jaune et ses cheveux roux attachés en une simple queue de cheval remuaient dans son dos.

- Et alors ? Demanda-t-elle à la ronde.

En général, ses pokémons et ceux de Misty avaient l'air satisfait de son apparence. Seul Charizard, lorsqu'il le regarda, eut l'air de retenir un rire. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il fit face au miroir, il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Misty avait lissé et aplati parfaitement ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Il avait la vague impression d'avoir une toute petite tête.

- Et maintenant, smoking ! Dit Misty.

Il se tourna vers la dresseuse qui lui mit l'habit dans les bras sans lui donner le choix et elle ferma la porte le temps qu'il se change. Il chercha un endroit où déposer l'habit et sa recherche infructueuse, le plaça sur l'évier tant bien que mal. Ash se débarrassa de son jean et de son t-shirt, enfila le pantalon noir, suivi de la chemise grise, le tout parfaitement à sa taille. Il mit ensuite le veston et hésita devant la cravate. Il sortit de la pièce, tenant le tissu dans ses mains et dit :

- On a un problème, je ne sais pas comment faire de nœud de cravate.

Misty, qui rangeait ce qui restait de nourriture, se tourna vers lui et un sourire appréciateur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il figea sur place lorsqu'elle s'avança vers lui et lui retira le tissu des mains.

- Aucun problème, dit-elle avec un demi-sourire en lançant la cravate sur le lit. Ça ne sera pas utile.

Elle reprit toutefois son air concentré, plaça le collet de sa chemise par-dessus sa veste sans le replier, ce qui lui chatouilla le cou, et déboutonna le premier bouton de sa chemise prenant soin d'écarter le vêtement sans l'étirer. Elle s'assura que son pardessus était entièrement ouvert en passant une main sur son torse et il se sentit rougir. Misty se recula et s'assit sur le lit un regard critique. Son visage se détendit et elle sourit de toutes ses dents, dévoilant ses crocs, en s'extasiant :

- Wow !

- Pika ! Répéta son pokémon excité à ses pieds.

Les autres répondirent en chœur et, ce que traduit Ash, lui dirent des compliments. Il se sentit intimidé et s'exclama en se grattant la nuque qui lui chatouillait :

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être bon pour ce rôle.

- Ash, dit Misty, tu n'as qu'à entrer dans le casino, dépenser un peu d'argent et observer. Pas de combat ce soir. On cherche seulement quelque chose de louche.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on va être servi, marmonna Ash.

- Depuis le temps que je te connais, j'ai appris à me méfier de tes impressions, répondit Misty ses yeux se noircissant.

Elle garda le silence un instant et son regard dévia vers le cadran sur la table de chevet.

- Il est assez tard, dit-elle, va falloir y aller. Tu m'appelles s'il y a quoi que ce soit d'accord ?

Elle brandit le téléphone de Daisy et il s'empressa d'aller prendre son pokédex dans sa veste habituelle. Il rappela ses pokémons, plaça la ceinture de pokéballs autour de sa taille sous la chemise et s'apprêtait à passer une main dans ses cheveux quand Misty l'arrêta vivement.

- Ne brise pas mon œuvre d'art ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle rappela rapidement ses pokémons et plaça les pokéballs sous son ample gilet. Ash remarqua qu'elle avait une ceinture autour de sa taille ce qui remplaçait le sac qu'elle avait toujours utilisé auparavant. Une fois ceci fait, elle enfila ses chaussures et il l'imita.

- Ok. Moi et Pikachu allons « patrouiller », dit Misty en faisant le signe guillemet avec ses mains, autour du casino. S'il y a urgence, appelle et on se débrouille pour faire diversion. Sinon, tiens-moi au courant avec la messagerie texte.

- C'est bon, confirma Ash en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir à se faire face, Pikachu profitant de l'immobilité de Misty pour grimper sur son épaule.

- Pikachu ! S'exclama le pokémon.

- Oui, à plus tard Ash, dit Misty en souriant.

- Soyez prudent, dit-il.

Et il se détourna d'eux. Suivant le couloir, il se retrouva à la réception de l'hôtel et traversa la porte principale sans hésitation. Le casino n'était pas loin et il prit la direction de celui-ci. La chasse au méchant débutait, se dit-il. Il se concentra sur son environnement, essayant de faire taire toutes pensées inopportunes de son esprit. Lorsqu'il franchit les portes vitrées de l'immense casino, il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de garder un léger sourire confiant sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il arriva au comptoir pour changer son argent en jetons, son orgueil se gonfla à bloc devant la jeune femme qui lui fit un sourire appréciateur.

- Bonne soirée monsieur, dit celle-ci.

On ne lui avait pas demandé sa carte d'identité, s'enorgueillit-il. Et c'était mieux ainsi, car Ash Ketchum était quelqu'un d'assez connu. Ce n'était pas le moment de rencontrer des fans qui l'accaparerait dans ses recherches. Il se dirigea vers les machines et joua quelques minutes. Tentant de rester décontracter le plus possible, il marcha autour des tables de jeu et il observa les personnes présentes, ne trouvant pas le courage de prendre part à une partie, car il ne connaissait pas les règlements. Il retourna ensuite aux machines, alla s'acheter une boisson, se promena de nouveau autour des tables, s'assit devant une machine lorsque l'ennui le prit, gagna vingt dollars, le perdit sur une autre machine, retourna s'acheter une liqueur, fit le tour du casino dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui rendrait cette soirée un peu plus excitante et finalement s'assit de lassitude devant, encore une fois, une machine. Il prit subtilement son pokédex, l'ouvrit, et constata qu'il ne s'était écoulé qu'une heure. Il soupira et joua encore un peu, faisant des mises de 5 cents pour éviter de tout dépenser ses jetons jusqu'à ce qu'une soudaine envie d'aller aux toilettes le prenne. Il se leva rapidement, se dirigea vers le fond de la bâtisse, vit un couloir et l'emprunta pour être bloqué par un mastodonte.

- Le code, dit l'homme qui faisait une tête de plus qu'Ash.

Le dresseur le regarda surpris et répondit :

- J'allais aux toilettes ?

Sans y mettre de force, il poussa le jeune homme hors du couloir et dit d'une voix monotone.

- C'est de l'autre côté.

- Oh ! Répliqua Ash son regard balayant derrière lui et voyant l'affiche indiquant les toilettes. Merci.

Ce ne fut que lorsque sa vessie fut soulagée et ses mains propres, qu'il figea. Pourquoi cet homme lui avait-il demandé un code ? Pensa-t-il perplexe. Il savait que dans une bâtisse comme celle-ci il y avait beaucoup d'argent en jeu, mais pourquoi y avait-il une personne pour surveiller les allées et les venues à cet endroit précisément et pourquoi celle-ci demandait un code ? Pour s'assurer que seulement les employés passaient ce point ? Il sortit des toilettes et porta son attention de l'autre côté. L'armoire à glace n'était pas visible, mais il pouvait voir le couloir qui semblait désert. Il marcha tranquillement dans la salle, trouva une machine qui lui permettrait d'avoir le couloir dans sa vision et s'installa devant. Après, ce qu'il arrondit à une heure de jeux et la disparition de tous ces jetons, il vit deux personnes en habit noir franchir ce couloir. Un des hommes avait les cheveux roux, ce qui lui fit penser à Misty. Mais y avait-il quelque chose de louche avec ces deux personnes ? Non, s'avoua-t-il. Il ne voyait rien de suspect. Il ne comprenait pas le but d'avoir un garde de sécurité à cet endroit et il s'ennuyait ferme. Son pokédex vibra dans sa chemise et il lut le message, content de la diversion :

« Viens me rejoindre dans la ruelle à côté du casino. »

Ash se leva prestement en rangeant son bidule électronique et se dirigea vers la sortie. À l'extérieur, il entendit le cri distinctif de Pikachu et ses pas allèrent vers le pokémon jaune en frôlant silencieusement le béton. La ruelle était en fait le chemin utilisé pour le stationnement souterrain du casino et il découvrit Misty appuyée sur le mur de brique. Elle se redressa à son approche et dit impatiente :

- Et alors ?

- Euh…répondit-il incertain. J'ai rien trouvé de louche…

Elle haussa un sourcil de surprise et s'exclama :

- Rien qui n'indiquerait qu'il y aurait une réunion de gens suspects à l'intérieur ?

- Non.

Misty sembla déçue de sa réponse et il reprit aussitôt :

- Il y a un couloir inaccessible. Gardé par un homme encore plus baraqué que le lieutenant Surge. Il demande un code pour passer.

Le regard de la dresseuse de pokémon eau s'illumina soudainement.

- J'ai capté une conversation de deux personnes qui parlaient d'une réunion. Ces deux hommes discutaient sur le fait que leur patron n'était pas très heureux de la tournure des évènements sur une certaine mission. Et…

- Et quoi ? S'impatienta Ash.

- L'un deux a dit que Giovanni avait un sale caractère depuis l'échec de leurs dernières attaques.

Le maitre ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et s'exclama beaucoup trop fort :

- Où sont-ils ?

- Dans le casino, dit-elle. Ils sont entrés il y a moins de dix minutes.

Ash grogna de déception et débita :

- Je n'ai rien remarqué.

- Deux hommes habillés tout en noir ? Visage pas avenant ?

Son regard jade se fit lointain et elle continua :

- L'un deux était roux et l'autre n'avait presque pas de cheveux…

- Ce sont les deux hommes qui ont été dans le couloir, dit précipitamment Ash.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-elle excitée.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? On va voir, dans le pire des cas, on tombe sur une partie de cartes illégale et dans le meilleur des cas, c'est la Team Rocket !

- Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je considèrerais comme le meilleur…

- Ok, coupa Ash, on entre, j'écrase monsieur Testostérone avec mon Snorlax et on…

- Attend une minute ! Coupa la jeune femme. On ne peut pas débarquer comme ça et foncer à l'aveuglette !

- Pourquoi pas ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais ne trouva rien à redire.

- Pika ! Dit le pokémon, un sourire sur ses lèvres et de minuscules éclairs sur ses joues.

Ash empoigna le bras de la dresseuse alors que Pikachu grimpait sur son épaule et la tira brusquement vers le trottoir devant le casino.

- Vous êtes stupides ! Dit-elle entre ses dents. C'est dangereux !

Ils traversèrent les portes vitrées et elle continua tout bas en voyant le regard d'une des commis la dévisager :

- Je ne suis même pas habillée pour être ici…

- Misty, murmura-t-il en pointant un homme assis sur un tabouret devant une des machines à sous, ce vieux crouton porte une couche pour éviter que quelqu'un lui vole sa machine.

- Merci, répondit-elle sarcastique. J'ai toujours voulu me faire comparer à un vieil homme portant une couche.

Elle s'ajusta à son pas et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement tous au fond de la bâtisse dans le couloir. L'homme apparut soudainement et les dévisagea intensément.

- Deux choix s'offrent à vous, commença Ash sur le ton de la conversation, vous nous laissez passer sans faire d'histoire. Ou on emploie la force, et au final, vous nous laissez passer en faisant peu d'histoire.

L'homme fit un pas en avant en serrant les poings et Misty se plaça juste devant, découvrant sa main qu'elle plaça juste sous ses yeux.

- Je croyais que Giovanni me cherchait, dit-elle doucement un sourire dévoilant ses crocs pointus.

Le garde sembla perplexe, mais soudain s'effondra sur le sol. Misty tenta tant bien que mal d'amortir sa chute pour taire le bruit en l'agrippant et Ash la retint de justesse pour éviter qu'elle ne finisse sur le tapis. L'homme tremblait légèrement sur le sol et ses yeux étaient pratiquement révulsés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demanda Ash incertain en regardant autour dans l'espoir que personne n'ait rien remarqué.

- Euh…une petite attaque psychique, dit-elle en se redressant maladroitement. J'aurais dû le laisser tomber, j'ai l'impression de m'être déplacé une vertèbre.

Ash tourna son regard vers elle et il répliqua :

- Si ça, c'était une petite attaque, je n'ai pas hâte de voir la grosse.

Il étudia rapidement le couloir et pointa les trois portes.

- Pikachu, dit-il, un coup de main ?

Le pokémon sauta agilement sur le sol et renifla celui-ci. Il se dirigea avec assurance vers la porte du fond qu'il pointa en s'exclamant joyeusement. Les deux dresseurs le rejoignirent et Ash attendit l'approbation de Misty qu'elle donna rapidement. Il tourna la poignée pour constater qu'elle était verrouillée.

- Fallait s'y attendre, soupira la jeune femme.

C'était une serrure avec une carte à puce et leurs regards se tournèrent vers le garde qui gisait sur le sol. Ils retournèrent vers l'homme inconscient et le fouillèrent méticuleusement à la recherche d'une carte. Ash vérifia les alentours alors que Misty s'exclamait :

- Il faut faire vite. On ne peut pas se permettre de rester ici bien longtemps.

Toutefois, ils ne trouvèrent rien et Misty le fixa, une panique évidente dans ses yeux.

- Kingler, s'écria Ash impatient.

Le pokémon apparut et il pointa la porte en ordonnant :

- Détruit là !

Le crabe accourut vers la porte, leva sa pince la plus grosse et fracassa durement le métal. Celle-ci sortit de ses gonds en faisant un vacarme énorme et Ash s'élança prestement vers la nouvelle ouverture. Misty le suivit sur ses talons. De l'autre côté, une volée d'escalier leur faisait face donc il rappela Kingler et s'engagea aussitôt dans ceux-ci, Pikachu et Misty à ces côtés. Un étage plus haut, ils arrivèrent à une autre porte. Le pokémon jaune se posta devant, l'électricité s'échappant de ses joues et Ash prépara une pokéball, aussitôt imitée par Misty. Il tourna alors la poignée et il eut la satisfaction de constater qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce en coup de vent, repérèrent rapidement les deux hommes qui étaient en conversation avec un vidéophone. Il lança sa pokéball et Bulbazaur apparut.

- Fouet liane sur cet homme ! Ordonna Ash en pointant le roux. Ligote-le !

- Politoed, s'écria Misty alors que le pokémon apparaissait devant l'autre homme. Hypnose !

Celui-ci s'écroula endormi sur le sol et l'autre se mit à hurler. Misty courut vers le vidéophone et coupa la communication. Ash se dirigea vers l'homme retenu par son Bulbazaur, le faisant immédiatement taire. Et il ne sut quoi faire. Il se tourna vers Misty qui s'était approchée et demanda :

- On le torture ?

- Vous êtes malade ! S'écria l'homme.

Misty feula devant l'homme ce qui le fit sursauter.

- Oh bon sang ! Dit-il atterrer, la panique envahissant son visage. Vous avez survécu.

- On n'a pas le temps, donna-t-elle à Ash comme réponse. Il faut trouver une sortie avant que tout le monde rapplique.

- Tu as raison, dit-il.

Il se dirigea hors de la pièce vers les escaliers et regarda en haut.

- Il y a une sortie sur le toit, continua Ash. J'ai Charizard.

- On l'amène et ensuite on le torture alors, dit Misty.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Hurla l'homme. Si vous croyez que…

- Politoed, coupa Misty impatiente. Hypnose.

Et l'homme s'écroula sur le sol immobile. Ash revint à sa hauteur et aida Misty à le redresser. À deux, avec l'aide de Bulbazaur et Politoed, ils arrivèrent à grimper les escaliers rapidement et débouchèrent sur le toit. Charizard fut rapidement appelé et il installait l'homme inconscient sur son dos lorsque des cris se firent entendre près des escaliers.

- Charizard ne peut pas supporter trois personnes ! Paniqua Ash.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Dit Misty en le poussant vers son pokémon feu. On se rejoint à la sortie de la ville, le chemin au Nord.

- Misty ! Hurla-t-il.

Elle avait rappelé Politoed et courait déjà vers le parapet de la bâtisse. Elle sauta agilement de l'autre côté et le cœur de Ash manqua un battement. Toutefois, il se força à rester concentré sur l'instant présent, rappela Bulbazaur et s'assura que Pikachu était sur son pokémon feu. Il s'agrippa à Charizard qui déploya ses ailes au même moment où plusieurs agents de la Team Rocket débarquaient sur le toit. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement hors de portée et Ash soupira en voyant qu'aucune des personnes ne le prenait en chasse.

- Vers le nord, dit Ash en tenant fermement l'homme endormi.

0-0-0

Ash patientait depuis plus de trente minutes dans le boisé le long du chemin. Tout était sombre autour, la route silencieuse et les ombres des branches immobiles au-dessus de sa tête. Un croissant de lune éclairait faiblement le paysage, accompagné des étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'homme qui s'était réveillé depuis peu.

- Un ennemi de la Team Rocket, répondit Ash sans détourner le regard de la route.

- Je ne suis pas de la Team Rocket ! S'écria l'homme vivement.

- Pika-pika, grogna le pokémon jaune à côté du captif qui se pressa contre l'arbre sur lequel il s'appuyait.

Les lianes de Bulbasaur le maintenaient immobile et assis sur le sol. Un murmure au loin attira son attention et Ash déchiffra deux silhouettes marchant sur le chemin.

- Surveillez-le, dit le maitre pokémon en s'élançant sur la route.

Le gravier crissa sous ses pas et une mèche de ses cheveux pendait lamentablement devant ses yeux depuis qu'il avait volé sur Charizard. Il passa une main sur son crâne pour enlever l'intrus qui reprit immédiatement sa place. Il devina la forme d'Azumarill rapidement et il fut reconnu, car les deux silhouettes se mirent à courir dans sa direction.

- Où est-il ? Demanda Misty une fois à sa hauteur.

- Pikachu et Bulbasaur le surveillent, répondit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui demande comme question ?

- Où est Giovanni, répliqua Misty en serrant les dents.

- Ok, approuva Ash.

Il allait prendre la direction de leur captif quand sa meilleure amie l'arrêta en lui prenant l'avant-bras.

- Crois-tu qu'il t'ait reconnu ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non, je ne pense pas…hésita-t-il.

- Ok, soupira-t-elle de soulagement.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est juste que, commença lentement la jeune femme, je voudrais éviter que la Team Rocket se serve de toi.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Ash vexé. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rejoindre…

- Non, coupa Misty rapidement, j'ai peur qu'il se serve de toi pour m'atteindre.

Ash se redressa et dit en lui prenant la main :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis quand même un maitre pokémon !

Il devina son sourire et d'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers l'homme qui geignait tout bas devant Pikachu qui le fixait, des éclairs s'échappant de ses joues. Les deux jeunes adultes se postèrent silencieusement devant l'homme qui les dévisagea inquiet un long moment avant de briser le silence.

- Vous vous trompez de personne ! S'écria-t-il. Libérez-moi !

Misty s'agenouilla devant, sous le regard curieux d'Ash qui ne remua pas d'un pouce. Elle leva ses mains griffues devant le visage de l'homme qui retint son souffle. Ses doigts descendirent plus bas que sa gorge et ses griffes glissèrent sur le tissu de sa chemise. Ash était perplexe, mais ne dit aucun mot alors que Misty avait atteint sa taille et que l'homme tentait de se contorsionner pour éviter les armes qu'étaient devenues les mains de la rousse. Elle lui agrippa rapidement le pantalon et une de ses mains sortit un portefeuille d'une des poches du vêtement. Elle se retrouva rapidement à côté d'Ash et ils ouvrirent l'objet. Le maitre pokémon n'eut d'autre choix que d'appeler de nouveau Charizard pour se servir de la lueur de la queue du pokémon feu pour lire les cartes d'identité de l'homme. Ils découvrirent que celui-ci s'appelait Tristan, qu'il travaillait dans un laboratoire de recherche, et qu'il avait eu quarante ans cette année. Toutefois, les cartes ne révélaient rien d'extraordinaire. Misty eut un rire sans joie en découvrant une carte assez épaisse, totalement blanche sans aucune indication. Elle la fit glisser entre ses doigts et l'homme inspira de crainte lorsque la jeune femme se tourna vers lui. Ne sachant trop ce qui était en jeu, Ash resta derrière comme témoin.

- Vous savez ce que c'est et moi aussi, dit Misty doucement. Je n'ai qu'une seule question. Où est Giovanni ?

Ash sentit le souffle chaud du pokémon feu derrière lui et fixa l'homme qui, soudainement prit un air résigné.

- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, dit-il.

Le maitre pokémon fit un pas en avant. Pikachu grogna, imité par Azumarill qui s'était placé à côté.

- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question parce que je ne le sais pas ! S'écria l'homme. Vous n'attaquez pas la bonne personne et je ne peux rien pour vous.

- Cette carte, répliqua Misty pleine de frustration en brandissant l'objet sous le nez du captif, est un passe pour vos installations ! Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous ne savez rien !

- Je ne sais rien ! Hurla l'homme exaspéré.

Misty soupira et se tourna vers Ash en disant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Azumarill, d'un bond, se retrouva tout près de leur captif et lui mordait violemment l'un des doigts. Étant prisonnier des fouets lianes de Bulbusaur, il ne put que se tortiller de douleur en hurlant d'une voix affreusement aiguë. Ash figea de surprise devant l'acte du pokémon bleu à l'allure si paisible et il entendit Misty déglutir alors qu'elle détournait les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration. Seul l'orgueil l'empêcha de faire de même. Azumarill le lâcha tout aussi rapidement et cracha une phrase. D'après l'expression sérieuse de Pikachu, il savait que les paroles ne signifiaient rien de bon.

- Vous êtes malade ! S'écria le dénommé Tristan en fixant la rousse. Comment osez-vous faire une telle chose ! Espèce de monstre !

Ash eut l'impression de sentir la colère de Misty tellement celle-ci se crispa à ses côtés. Et il comprit rapidement la raison. Cet homme les traitait de fous alors qu'il faisait partie d'un groupe de criminels qui avait torturé et tué plusieurs innocents. Ces geignements incessants l'énervèrent et d'un bond, Ash se retrouva devant l'homme et lui envoya un puissant crochet du droit sur le visage. Il eut l'impression de se briser les jointures sur le nez de l'homme, mais empoigna d'un geste vif son collet et hurla par-dessus les plaintes de celui-ci :

- La Team Rocket a assassiné des humains et des pokémons ! Alors, avant de jeter vos accusations à tout vent, regardez-vous dans un miroir. Et peut-être verrez-vous qui est le vrai monstre !

Ash le libéra de sa poigne et se recula. Il remarqua le doigt ensanglanté que le pokémon eau avait mordu ainsi que le nez qu'il venait de détruire et d'où s'échappait un filet de liquide rouge.

- Vous avez encore neuf doigts intacts et si vous voulez que ça reste ainsi, cracha Ash, je vous conseille de parler !

La tête de l'homme tomba sur sa poitrine et ses épaules se trémoussèrent. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge, mais celui-ci prit une grande inspiration et se redressa lamentablement. Il planta ses yeux brillants sur eux et dit tout bas :

- Je ne sais pas…

Azumarill s'avança rapidement et l'homme paniqua en bégayant :

- Je ne suis qu'un recherchiste ! Je travaille avec des échantillons de cellules ! Je ne fais pas partie de ceux qui commettent ces horreurs !

- Vous étiez témoin des actes que commettaient vos pairs et vous n'avez rien fait ! Répliqua Ash méchamment. Alors oui, vous en faites partie ! Et vous êtes mieux de déballer votre sac et dire tout ce que vous savez parce que je promets que c'est moi qui vous arrache les doigts un à un !

Le maitre pokémon sentit la main de Misty serrer doucement la sienne et il se tourna vers elle. Il n'arriva pas à voir précisément les traits de son visage, mais il tenta de se calmer, peu importe ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire par ce geste.

- Je travaille dans un laboratoire, au nord de la ville de Pewter, dit l'homme soudainement résigné. Nous sommes un groupe de scientifiques assez restreint à cet endroit, mais il y a un autre laboratoire assez important dans la ville de Saffron. Toutefois, je ne connais pas son emplacement. Giovanni dévoile peu de chose, même à ses employés de longue date. Il a des choses que je n'aurais pas faites, si j'avais su tout ce qu'elles impliquaient, mais…

Il soupira avant de demander :

- Il est trop tard n'est-ce pas ?

Ni Ash, ni Misty ne répondirent et il poursuivit :

- Ce que je sais, c'est que Giovanni travaille encore sur son projet Centaure.

L'homme nommé Tristan, devant l'air interrogateur des deux jeunes adultes, expliqua :

- Le projet de fusionner les pokémons avec les humains. Ce soir, moi et mon collègue devions échanger des données avec le laboratoire de Saffron. Toutefois, Giovanni utilise tous les moyens qu'il peut pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur ses laboratoires cachés. Surtout depuis les enlèvements. Plusieurs de ses subordonnés ont été arrêtés et trois bâtisses de la Team Rocket ont été saisies. Ça lui a couté cher et donc nous devons rester discrets. Lorsque nous devons prendre contact, nous nous rendons dans des endroits publics, dans d'autres villes, qui appartiennent secrètement à la Team Rocket.

Il eut un rire sans joie et regarda longuement Misty.

- Je ne veux pas être ingrat, dit-il en fronçant ces sourcils, quoiqu'au point où j'en suis...mais, d'un point de vue scientifique, vous n'auriez même pas pu survivre. J'ai peine à croire ce que je vois devant mes yeux…

L'homme resta silencieux un moment et Ash pressa doucement la main de Misty dans la sienne. Celle-ci releva la tête qu'elle avait laissé tomber sur ses épaules et lui fit un sourire triste.

- Le laboratoire au nord de Pewter, reprit rapidement leur captif, est en fait une petite centrale électrique alimentée par une rivière, juste au sud de la chaine de montagnes. Vous n'avez qu'à suivre la route principale et bifurquer sur le premier chemin à votre gauche. La centrale est à environ dix kilomètres de là. Giovanni est venu une fois au laboratoire cette année, alors ne compter pas là-dessus pour le croiser.

Il se tût alors et attendit leur réaction. Ash prit alors la parole devant le silence qui s'éternisait :

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout, répondit l'homme. Je peux peut-être parler des recherches que j'ai effectuées, mais je ne crois pas que vous y comprendriez quoi que ce soit.

- Ils n'ont pas trouvé comment j'ai survécu ? Demanda Misty soudainement.

- Non, répliqua l'homme rapidement. Pour faire simple, lors de l'insertion forcée des cellules et des organes des pokémons dans un corps humain, le système immunitaire finissait immanquablement par tout rejeter. Certains survivent plus longtemps que d'autres, mais même vous, vous auriez dû en mourir. J'ai travaillé sur votre cas ces derniers mois, tout le monde en fait, et je peux vous confirmer qu'au niveau cellulaire, toutes nos expériences ont échoué. On a cru qu'Azurill était une sorte « d'adaptogène » qui vous aurait permis de supporter les transformations, mais encore là, niveau cellulaire, même avec l'aide de ce pokémon, vous auriez dû mourir. Je ne sais pas ce que pense Giovanni de tout ça et je connais encore moins ses plans. J'ai appris aux nouvelles qu'il avait attaqué l'arène de Cerulean en même temps que tout le monde.

Un autre silence s'installa et Ash en profita pour se perdre dans ses pensées. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Il n'avait aucun doute que Giovanni préparait un mauvais coup. Misty était un cas trop exceptionnel pour la laisser filer. Et il comprenait à quel point après ce que le scientifique leur avait expliqué. Mais tout ce qu'il avait, c'était l'emplacement d'une petite base.

- Qui gère votre laboratoire ? Demanda Ash.

- Vous voulez son nom ? Répliqua le captif.

- En fait, je veux savoir si lui saurait comment trouver Giovanni, précisa le maitre pokémon.

Il sentit la main de Misty se crisper dans la sienne et devant le silence du scientifique continua :

- Vous nous décrivez cette base de fond en comble et nous vous relâchons sans faire d'histoire.

- J'ai le choix ? Demanda l'homme après un long silence.

- Ma-rill ! Gronda le pokémon.

- Non, traduisit Misty.

0-0-0

- Ash, s'énerva Misty.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna pour lui faire face. Après une rapide halte à l'hôtel de Celadon où ils avaient ramassé leurs légers bagages, ils avaient pris la route de Pewter pour immédiatement investiguer cette centrale servant de laboratoire.

- Non ! Répliqua le maitre pokémon exaspéré. Nous ne sommes pas perdus !

Misty essuya l'eau qui dégoulinait sur son visage et jeta un regard impatient sur la forêt humide autour. Si seulement il pouvait cesser de pleuvoir ! Pensa-t-elle. Son chandail pesait une tonne sur ses épaules !

- On tourne en rond Ash !

- Bien sûr que non ! Répliqua celui-ci en enlevant la calotte sur sa tête pour la tordre.

Elle roula des yeux et croisa les bras. Il leva un regard vers elle et haussa un sourcil en voyant sa moue.

- Je suis déjà passé par ici ! Ajouta-t-il immédiatement. Pikachu dit lui !

Son pokémon jaune se tourna vers la jeune femme et dit tout bas dans l'espoir que son maitre ne l'entende pas :

- On est peut-être perdu.

- Et bien merci pour cette démonstration de loyauté ! Répliqua Ash outré en direction de la souris électrique.

- On doit retrouver notre chemin, dit Misty patiemment.

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez et regarda autour. Arbres. Pluie. Boue. C'était tout ce qu'elle voyait. Même les pokémons se cachaient lors d'une journée aussi maussade.

- T'as aucun sens de l'orientation, maugréa Ash.

- Tu n'as pas un GPS sur ton pokédex ? S'irrita Misty.

- Oui.

Misty eut la soudaine envie de se servir de son lance-flamme.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ! S'écria-t-elle en l'agrippant par sa veste pour le secouer dans le but de se défouler.

- Hé ! Fais attention avec tes griffes ! Répliqua-t-il en lui emprisonnant les poignets. Et je ne peux prendre le GPS, ça prend un abonnement et je le trouvais trop onéreux. Ce n'était de toute façon pas une priorité.

- Après toutes les fois où l'on s'est perdu, commença Misty, tu trouves qu'un GPS ce n'est pas une priorité ? Ma foi, je suis surprise que tu sois un maitre pokémon. Comment tu as fait pour trouver le plateau Indigo tout seul reste un mystère.

Elle sentit Ash serrer légèrement ses poignets emprisonnés et s'aperçut soudainement de leurs proximités.

- Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'y allais, dit-il. Et on avait un plutôt bon guide à l'époque.

- Brock avait un radar efficace pour repérer les filles à plusieurs kilomètres, soupira-t-elle en tentant de se libérer de la poigne d'Ash. De là à dire qu'il était un bon guide, je ne sais pas.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la garder prisonnière.

- À quoi tu joues ? Cracha-t-elle mal à l'aise.

Il la détailla des yeux longuement, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

- Tu ne vas pas me frapper ? Demanda-t-il soudain. À chaque fois que je me débrouillais pour me perdre dans le temps, tu me frappais. Et je suis sûr qu'aujourd'hui tes coups sont beaucoup plus douloureux qu'avant.

Misty serra les dents et bien que l'envie de transformer Ash en purée soit bien présente, elle dit :

- Je ne te frapperai pas. Si ça se trouve, mes coups par le passé n'ont pas eu l'effet escompté et ont même détruit le peu de cellules grises que ton cerveau contenait.

- Nah, répliqua Ash en la libérant. Mis à part que j'ai développé une forme de masochisme, tout est en ordre.

Misty le regarda se détourner d'elle et reprendre sa route alors que sa bouche restait ouverte de surprise sous le rire de Pikachu.

- C'est une blague ? Demanda-t-elle au pokémon jaune.

- Je ne sais pas, s'exclama la créature électrique en s'élançant derrière son maitre, il aime être seul avec la femme lorsqu'il s'accouple.

Oh bon sang, pensa Misty en sentant un sentiment lointain refaire surface. Ne surtout rien imaginer ! S'ordonna-t-elle. Son regard tomba sur ses mains et elle fit la moue devant ses griffes légèrement recourbées et surtout très tranchantes.

- Misty ! S'écria Ash excité.

Elle s'élança rapidement à ses côtés et figea après quelques mètres de course. La forêt laissait place à une petite prairie où une rivière, gonflée par les eaux de pluie, coulait bruyamment. En remontant le cours d'eau du regard, la rousse remarqua la petite bâtisse au loin, construite sur un barrage de béton qui contrôlait le débit de l'eau. Sans un mot, ils s'élancèrent dans la direction de la centrale tout en restant sous le couvert de la végétation. Ils étaient beaucoup plus loin que prévu et Misty vit non sans crainte la bâtisse grossir à vue d'œil. Ils arrivèrent au pied de la colline et fixèrent les installations d'un œil incertain, toujours cachés derrière les arbres de la forêt.

- C'est certainement surveillé, dit Misty.

- D'après ce Tristan, seulement l'entrée principale, répliqua Ash.

Le bâtiment avait la grandeur d'une maison et avait un étage visible. Plus les niveaux en dessous. C'était une habitation en béton, dont quelques rares fenêtres plus hautes que larges ne laissaient pas voir l'intérieur. Sur le toit plat, plusieurs coupoles pointant dans différentes directions y étaient installées ainsi qu'une antenne où une petite lueur scintillait. Pour accéder à la bâtisse, il fallait obligatoirement emprunter le large chemin d'asphalte sur le barrage et être ainsi à découvert. Un petit stationnement se trouvait non loin d'eux et Misty compta quatre automobiles. Admettons que chaque véhicule pouvait contenir cinq passagers maximum, la bâtisse habitait une vingtaine de personnes tout au plus, pensa-t-elle. Toutefois, leur précédent otage leur avait précisé qu'il était rarement plus de dix.

- On pourrait essayer de passer par cette échelle et entrer par cette porte de secours, dit Ash en pointant le barrage, le côté où l'eau, s'échappant de la structure, coulait pour rejoindre le torrent tumultueux de la rivière.

En amont, de l'autre côté du barrage, l'eau qui ne pouvait passer avait formé un lac dont le niveau dépassait de plusieurs mètres la rivière. Misty fronça les sourcils devant le réservoir que cela avait créé. C'était un endroit dangereux et s'il arrivait un incident, s'échapper de ce lieu pourrait être très difficile.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que…

Elle s'arrêta quand Ash s'élança vers la rivière, contournant la pente abrupte pour atteindre la rive, Pikachu sur ses talons. Misty jura mentalement et courut derrière. Le torrent devenait carrément assourdissant et une fois sur la rive, ils observèrent impressionné le débit d'eau qui sortait du canal d'évacuation. Plusieurs mètres les séparaient de la plate-forme où l'échelle les attendait pour accéder à la porte. Ash sortit l'une de ses pokéballs et la lança habilement sur la structure. Bulbasaur apparut et observa curieusement les alentours.

- Ça aurait été malin de manquer ton coup et de la lancer dans l'eau ! Cria Misty par-dessus le bruit de la rivière.

Ash lui lança un regard hautain et hurla à l'intention de son pokémon herbe.

- Avec ton fouet liane, prends-nous et amène-nous sur la plate-forme !

Misty sursauta lorsque les fouets l'entourèrent, elle, en premier et elle hurla lorsque le pokémon la tira brusquement à ses côtés. Elle atterrit maladroitement et s'exclama à l'intention du pokémon :

- J'aurais pu venir à la nage !

- Pardon, répliqua Bulbasaur pas du tout désolé.

- Y en a au moins un qui a aimé le spectacle, dit Misty boudeuse en voyant Ash atterrir à sa suite, le sourire aux lèvres.

Pikachu, sur son épaule, sauta sur le sol et dit dans sa langue :

- Misty, tu peux faire confiance à Bulbasaur.

- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, répliqua-t-elle outrée. Simplement que j'aurais très bien pu venir à la nage !

- Merci Bulbasaur, dit Ash en rappelant son pokémon. Allons-y. Avec tes cris, j'ai l'impression qu'on a alerté tout le voisinage.

Elle serra des dents et le suivit silencieusement. Ils grimpèrent l'échelle métallique qui devait faire environ trois mètres et se retrouvèrent sur une plus petite plate forme, face à une porte cadenassée. Ash se recula sur le bord, tira Misty à ses côtés, et appela Kingler qui prit pratiquement tout l'espace disponible. Il cassa efficacement le cadenas et retourna immédiatement dans sa pokéball.

- Je dois penser à t'emprunter ce pokémon si je veux entrer dans une bâtisse par effraction, constata la rousse alors qu'Ash ouvrait rapidement la porte.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à l'intérieur et suivirent le couloir qui déboucha rapidement dans une grande salle. À gauche d'eux, au centre de la pièce et à quelques mètres sous leurs pieds, une énorme turbine tournait bruyamment émettant un grincement qui fit faire une grimace à la rousse. Elle remarqua que Pikachu était lui aussi incommodé par le son strident lorsqu'il rabattit ses oreilles sur sa tête. Si Misty pouvait voir à sa gauche le mécanisme qui tournait grâce au débit de l'eau, un autre canal avait été aménagé à sa droite, séparé du principal, probablement pour rejeter l'excédent d'eau qui encore là, avait un fort débit. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu quoi que ce soit d'autre à part la chute principale à l'extérieur et se dit que ce canal devait surement émerger sous l'eau. Cette pluie à l'extérieur rendait cet endroit encore plus dangereux, se dit-elle en faisant la moue.

- Il avait parlé de cette salle, dit Ash pour lui-même.

- Au-dessus, c'est un entrepôt, réfléchit Misty. Et encore au-dessus c'est le laboratoire.

En face d'eux, une autre porte les attendait et l'empruntant, ils se retrouvèrent devant un escalier à plusieurs paliers. Une fois dans l'endroit clos, soulager de ne plus être assourdis par la mécanique et le bruit de l'eau, ils montèrent les marches.

- Ça serait bien d'avoir un plan cette fois, dit Misty.

Elle jura en manquant déraper dans les escaliers. Ses souliers trop grands et de surcroit trempés glissaient sur le métal. Son gilet ample avait étiré sous la pluie et elle ramenait les manches sur ses coudes toutes les dix secondes. Et il n'y avait rien de confortable dans des jeans humides.

- Prépare tes pokémons, dit Ash en continuant sa montée, car le plan c'est d'attaquer. Mais si c'est l'entrepôt, il y a peu de chance que quelqu'un s'y trouve.

- Sauf si ce Tristan nous a raconté un paquet de bobards, maugréa Misty tout bas.

Même s'il avait entendu la remarque, Ash ne fit aucun commentaire et ils se retrouvèrent au premier palier, face à une autre porte. Misty s'empressa d'enlever son gilet et de le jeter au sol et s'attaqua immédiatement à ses pantalons. S'il fallait attaquer, autant être prête et pas incommoder par des morceaux de tissus mouillés, se dit-elle.

- Euh, hésita Ash devant la porte en la dévisageant, je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai droit à un striptease ?

Misty lui lança une chaussure qu'elle venait d'enlever et se redressa pour lui faire face une fois prête. Le maillot que le professeur Ivy lui avait fabriqué lui faisait comme un gant et ne gênait aucun de ses mouvements. Ce qui serait idéal s'il y avait un combat. Elle vérifia que sa ceinture qui retenait ses pokéballs était bien en place, que ses cheveux étaient solidement attachés en une couette basse dans son dos et remarqua qu'Ash la détaillait de la tête au pied.

- Ash ! S'écria-t-elle vexée.

- T'es prête ? Dit-il en plantant précipitamment son regard brillant dans ses yeux verts.

- Oui, mais ce serait mieux avec un plan non ?

- Pika ! S'écria le pokémon jaune impatient en grimpant sur l'épaule de son maitre.

Maitre qui ouvrit la porte sans plus attendre et entra doucement dans la pièce. C'était bien un petit entrepôt où plusieurs rangées de tablettes contenaient documents et livres, le tout disposer parfaitement. Ils avancèrent silencieusement dans le couloir, vérifiant chaque allée, mais Misty savait déjà qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle regarda la description d'un des livres, mais n'y comprit rien et le remit rapidement à sa place.

- J'espère simplement que ce Tristan ne nous a pas grillé, maugréa Misty en suivant Ash.

- Non, je suis sûr qu'il a tenu sa langue, répondit le maitre pokémon.

Il pointa l'ascenseur en face d'eux et s'exclama :

- Souhaitons qu'aux étages suivants il y ait plus de monde.

- On ne peut pas passer par l'ascenseur ! S'écria la rousse. Autant les appeler pour les prévenir que nous arrivons !

- Les escaliers dans ce cas, répondit Ash en faisant volteface.

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois aussi insouciant, maugréa Misty.

- J'affronte la Team Rocket depuis que j'ai dix ans, j'ai l'habitude.

- Jessie et James étaient le côté ridicule de la Team Rocket. J'aimerais que tu sois plus sérieux en ce moment.

De retour dans la cage d'escalier, il se tourna pour lui faire face et planta son regard brun dans ses prunelles.

- Écoute, commença-t-il calmement, je suis sérieux. J'ai le même but que toi. Trouver Giovanni. Et le seul moyen de réussir cet exploit, c'est de foutre la merde dans son organisation. Dès que j'ai la preuve que cet endroit est bien la propriété de la Team Rocket, mon intention est bien de tout bousiller. Je souhaite bien avoir assez de veines pour tomber sur quelqu'un qui pourra me donner d'autres informations. Ainsi je pourrai continuer mon objectif. Qui est sensé être notre objectif soit dit en passant. Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend, mais je croyais que tu étais prête à attaquer la Team Rocket.

- Je suis prête ! Répliqua Misty en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine. C'est juste que…

Elle hésita, mais Ash la pressa d'un regard.

- Je suis inquiète qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! S'écria-t-elle exaspérée.

- Misty ! Je suis un maitre pokémon ! Sais-tu combien de dresseurs atteignent ce titre ? Un à deux par décennie ! Ce qui fait qu'en date d'aujourd'hui, je fais partie des quatorze maitres pokémons encore en vie. Et ajoutons que la moitié de ce nombre est à la retraite. Mais bref, ça fait de moi et mes pokémons des combattants d'élite. Nous ne sommes pas à prendre à la légère !

- Pika ! Approuva le pokémon jaune avec ferveur.

- Je n'aime pas ça Ash, dit Misty en sautillant légèrement.

Oh non, pensa-t-elle. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Dans quoi s'étaient-ils embarqués ? C'était beaucoup trop dangereux ! Que ferait-elle si par sa faute Ash était blessé ? Ou pire ! Elle avait la funeste impression de se livrer à la Team Rocket. Il l'avait capturé si facilement la première fois !

- Je n'aime pas ça, murmura-t-elle rapidement, je n'aime pas, je n'aime pas, je n'aime pas…

- Misty ! Coupa Ash inquiet. Je ne les laisserai pas te capturer !

La rousse sursauta lorsque Azumarill sortit de sa pokéball et se colla silencieusement à elle, encerclant avec ces petites pattes du haut ses jambes. Son regard océan glissa sur Pikachu qui la regardait inquiet pour remonter ensuite vers Ash qui la dévisageait. Elle prit une grande inspiration, tentant par là de relaxer ses muscles qu'elle savait tendus.

- Écoute, dit-elle sérieusement. Quand nous allons entrer dans la prochaine pièce, restes près de moi. Avec mon bouclier, je peux nous protéger et cela va nous donner le temps d'analyser la situation.

Misty fronça ses sourcils en secouant la tête. Elle devait immédiatement reprendre confiance en elle. C'était le moment de la vengeance. Ne rêvait-elle pas de trouver Giovanni pour lui faire payer ses crimes ? Ce monstre lui avait fait un cadeau empoisonné et elle avait bien l'intention de s'en servir contre lui.

- Tu as compris ? Demanda-t-elle à Ash qui approuva lentement de la tête.

Sa réponse incertaine la fit soupirer.

- Ok, allons-y, dit-elle en le devançant pour monter les escaliers.

Il la suivit sans un mot et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à l'étage au-dessus. Misty regarda Azumarill qui silencieusement l'avait précédé et attendait devant la porte fermée. Elle lança un regard à Ash qui hocha la tête et elle ouvrit la porte. Elle tomba des nues en voyant la panoplie de cylindres emprisonnant des cadavres de pokémons posés un peu partout sur des tables dans la pièce. Sa stupeur se transforma toutefois en colère lorsqu'elle comprit que certaines des créatures étaient encore en vie. Quatre scientifiques dans la pièce avaient arrêté leur travail et les regardaient sidérer.

- Je cherche Peter Buro, demanda Ash d'un ton froid. Est-ce qu'il est ici ?

Cela sembla défiger les employés qui agrippèrent leurs ceintures, mais furent rapidement stoppés par une faible attaque électrique de Pikachu. Misty s'élança vers les ennemis et arracha leurs pokéballs pour les déposer plus loin, hors de leurs portées. Elle eut un sourire désabusé en constatant que les pokémons, sachant que leurs propriétaires étaient en danger, ne sortaient même pas pour les défendre. C'était deux hommes et deux femmes, et s'ils réussissaient à rester impassible, elle pouvait sentir la panique émanée de leur peau alors qu'ils la détaillaient des yeux.

- Maintenant, commença Ash, est-ce que je peux savoir où…

Il fût coupé lorsque la porte d'où ils étaient précédemment arrivés s'ouvrit avec fracas. Trois hommes entrèrent dans la pièce et Misty eut tout juste le temps d'enlacer Ash et créer un bouclier autour d'eux alors que les agents, habillés des vêtements typiques de la Team Rocket, faisaient feu avec leurs pistolets. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit Azumarill et Pikachu se coller à ses pieds et elle fut assourdie par le bruit des balles ricochant sur la protection invisible qu'elle avait créé. Les munitions furent vite épuisées et Misty laissa son bouclier se dissiper, toujours sur ses gardes. Ash avait déjà appelé Bulbasaur et Kingler pour maitriser les trois hommes tandis qu'elle se tourna vers les scientifiques qui tentaient de s'échapper. Azumarill plaqua rapidement l'un d'entre eux alors que Pikachu utilisait une seconde attaque électrique sur les trois autres. Misty devina que cette fois-ci, l'intensité avait augmenté, surtout en voyant les trois scientifiques tombés sur le sol inconscient. La dernière, une femme d'âge mûr, resta étendue sur le sol, sous la surveillance d'Azumarill. La rousse se tourna pour voir Ash décocher un poing sur le visage du dernier homme pas encore maitrisé. Elle frissonna en entendant un craquement sinistre et regarda avec dégoût du sang couler sur le visage de l'homme qui s'écroula sur le sol.

- Où est Peter Buro !? Hurla Ash le visage crispé.

- Va te faire foutre ! Cria l'homme le nez en sang.

L'attention de Misty fut soudain attirée par un pokémon emprisonné dans un des cylindres. C'était un petit Tentacool et il la dévorait des yeux en une supplication muette. Elle s'élança dans sa direction et força le couvercle sur le dessus. Voyant ses efforts vains, elle agrippa durement la femme scientifique sur le sol et ordonna :

- Ouvrez là !

- C'est un pokémon sauvage…balbutia la femme.

- Marill ! Menaça le pokémon eau derrière elle.

La femme n'hésita pas et ouvrit la minuscule prison en appuyant sur un clavier tactile connecté à un ordinateur tout près. Misty aida le pokémon à sortir et celui-ci en profita pour enrouler ses tentacules autour de son bras.

- Libère les autres et je te dirai où est celui qui dirige la tête de cet empire, murmura celui-ci.

La rousse sursauta et figea devant Tentacool qui la fixait toujours intensément.

- Misty ? Demanda Ash incertain.

Est-ce qu'il parlait de Giovanni ? Pensa la jeune dresseuse rapidement. Ils n'avaient toutefois pas le temps d'écouter maintenant donc elle se tourna vers la femme et ordonna :

- Libérez les autres.

- Mais…

- Ce n'était pas une suggestion, gronda la dresseuse de pokémon eau.

La scientifique jeta un œil aux hommes à terre près d'Ash et c'est tremblante qu'elle entra d'autres codes dans l'ordinateur. Un à un, la vingtaine de cylindres s'ouvrirent. Azumarill et Pikachu s'empressèrent d'aider les pokémons, mais Misty constata rapidement que presque la moitié était déjà mort. Ce Tristan ne leur avait pas précisé qu'ils travaillaient avec des échantillons vivants, pensa-t-elle amère. Elle constata par contre que les pokémons étaient tous petits et loin du stade final de leur évolution. Ils se dirigèrent tous craintivement vers elle, et elle dut se faire forte pour ne pas enlacer chacun d'entre eux en leur disant que tout irait bien.

- Ces personnes sont vilaines, dit Tentacool. Il faut les empêcher de nuire.

Le courant tomba brutalement et la pièce fut envahie par la noirceur. Seules quelques lumières de secours éclairaient le strict minimum. Ash ouvrit la porte de la cage d'escalier et jura en entendant des pas à l'étage au-dessus.

- Bulbasaur ! Endors-les ! Ordonna-t-il en s'élançant dans l'escalier, suivi de Pikachu.

- Ash ! S'écria Misty inquiète.

Les petits pokémons captifs à ses pieds crièrent de détresse, l'obligeant à arrêter son mouvement. Elle hésita quelques secondes devant l'air pitoyable des créatures qui la dévisageaient, une supplication dans le regard. Elle agrippa subitement un Ditto sur le sol et cria :

- Suivez-moi !

Sans un regard pour Bulbasaur qui accomplissait son attaque sous la surveillance de Kingler, elle rejoignit l'escalier et le descendit rapidement. Quelques lumières rougeâtres éclairaient l'endroit et des ombres glissaient partout autour d'elle, lui donnant l'impression de parcourir une grotte. Les pokémons captifs la suivirent toutefois docilement et elle pouvait sentir l'excitation de Tentacool, toujours attaché à elle, ses membres serrant son bras. Une fois en bas, elle ouvrit la porte que Azumarill, qui avait suivi le petit troupeau, retint pour laisser passer les pokémons, alors qu'elle courrait vers la sortie. Là encore, elle l'ouvrit, laissant entrer à flots la lumière du jour et sortie à l'extérieur où la pluie tombait en un flot continu. Concentrant l'énergie familière dans sa main, elle créa rapidement une glissade de glace que les pokémons empruntèrent sans question pour rejoindre la rive. Ditto dans ses bras se transforma rapidement en Rattata et emprunta le chemin, un cri de gratitude sur ses lèvres.

- Je vais attendre ici, dit Tentacool en se détachant d'elle pour tomber dans la rivière plus bas.

Une fois que le dernier pokémon fut à l'extérieur, elle retourna rapidement dans la bâtisse et courut jusqu'à l'escalier pour monter à une vitesse folle. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre ce qui lui facilita la tâche. Elle se retrouva rapidement à l'étage où les scientifiques et les trois hommes de la Team Rocket dormaient toujours. Bulbasaur et Kingler montaient les escaliers et elle les rattrapa rapidement, Azumarill sur ses talons. L'adrénaline dans ses veines, elle s'arrêta à l'étage suivant pour défoncer la porte. Constatant rapidement qu'il n'y avait plus personne, le bureau sombre et silencieux étant vide, elle reprit sa course dans les escaliers, son cœur battant la chamade. C'était le dernier étage, les escaliers se terminant face à une porte qu'elle poussa d'un geste vif. De l'autre côté, ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle. Des vitrines donnaient sur le barrage à l'extérieur et Misty retint son souffle en voyant Ash se battre sur la chaussée. Ce n'était pas un combat pokémon, mais plutôt une bataille générale où les pokémons des adversaires s'affrontaient, alors que leurs maitres se ruaient de coups. Plus loin, elle avait une vue sur le cours d'eau en amont qui, à cause de la main de l'homme, c'était pratiquement transformé en lac. Misty courut vers la sortie sans hésitation et plaqua durement un pokémon qui prenait le dessus sur Charizard. Le pokémon n'était pas du tout avantagé avec la température humide et tentait tant bien que mal de garder sa longue queue près de son corps pour lui épargner la pluie. Bulbasaur vint rapidement à la rescousse du pokémon feu et la rousse continua sa course vers les deux hommes. L'asphalte crissait sous ses pieds nus et elle serra les dents. Elle appela Starmie et Politoed qui s'empressèrent d'aider Pikachu qui affrontait à lui seul trois autres pokémons. Elle arrêta de respirer quand l'homme qui attaquait Ash frappa celui-ci durement sur la mâchoire. Profitant des quelques secondes où le maitre pokémon trop étourdi pour répliquer lui offrit, il sortit un révolver qu'il pointa sur le jeune homme. Un feulement s'échappa de sa gorge et l'homme se tourna surpris vers elle en pointant l'arme dans sa direction. Trop tard toutefois, car elle l'avait déjà plaqué durement et ils fracassèrent le garde-fou de métal les protégeant d'une chute imminente dans le lac. Misty tenta d'attraper l'arme que l'homme avait laissé tomber sur le sol tout près, mais celui-ci lui donna un coup de pied sur l'épaule en se redressant. Elle hurla de douleur et se préparait à recevoir un autre coup quand Ash arriva à temps pour frapper l'homme qui tomba sur le sol. La jeune femme en profita pour prendre le fusil dans ses mains et se redresser derrière Ash.

- Où est Giovanni !? Hurla le dresseur.

Alors que Misty tentait de reprendre son souffle et d'oublier la douleur dans son épaule, elle remarqua à quel point la pluie tombait dru et ricochait bruyamment dans le réservoir d'eau en face d'eux. L'homme prit le temps de se redresser et cracha sur le sol. Ash s'avança rageusement et lui empoigna fermement le collet pour le forcer à se lever. Le poussant durement sur la garde de métal, Ash ne lâcha pas sa poigne et répéta, sa voix pleine de menaces :

- Où est Giovanni ?

- Va te faire foutre ! Répondit-il rageusement.

Il agrippa fermement le maitre pokémon étonné par les épaules et le tira avec lui de l'autre côté, dans le réservoir.

- Ash ! Hurla Misty en se déchirant pratiquement la gorge.

Elle laissa tomber l'arme et d'un bond, se retrouva de l'autre côté, plongeant dans le liquide tourbillonnant quelques mètres plus bas. La succion l'entraina rapidement contre son gré dans le canal, mais elle nagea avec le courant, sachant pertinemment qu'Ash ne pouvait s'être retrouvé ailleurs. Elle le trouva rapidement, glissant le long du tunnel sans pouvoir intervenir. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle cria son nom et lui attrapa le bras pour l'attirer contre elle. Il se colla immédiatement en réponse, l'enlaçant comme si elle était une bouée de sauvetage. Ce qu'elle était en quelque sorte. À l'aide de ses griffes, elle tenta de s'accrocher sur la paroi de béton pour arrêter leurs courses, mais sans succès. Le courant beaucoup trop fort les entrainait rapidement et elle se mit à paniquer en griffant les murs tout autour d'elle. Il se rapprochait inexorablement de la turbine, le bruit lui vrillant les oreilles agressivement. Elle n'arrivait plus à voir autour d'elle, la clarté du jour n'éclairant plus à cet endroit tellement ils s'étaient enfoncés à une vitesse folle dans le canal. Elle tenta de nager à contrecourant, sachant que c'était en vain, et que tôt ou tard, elle n'aurait plus la force de continuer, quand il y eut une modification dans le courant. S'ils étaient inexorablement attirés vers la turbine, elle détectait que le débit se divisait en deux et de toutes ses forces elle nagea vers ce courant qui divergeait. Juste au moment où elle frôla le mur, une ouverture apparue, et ils y furent entrainés par la force du liquide. Misty n'eut pas le temps d'être soulagée d'avoir évité la mort que rapidement, ils frappèrent de pleins fouets des grillages et elle hurla en sentant la poigne d'Ash se relâcher autour d'elle :

- Tiens le coup Ash, nous y sommes presque !

Elle pouvait voir la surface de la rivière de l'autre côté des tiges verticales qui les empêchaient de passer. Elle s'attaqua à l'une d'elles en la prenant à deux mains pour tenter de l'arracher. Juste une ! Supplia-t-elle en changeant de tige pour en trouver une qui aurait une faiblesse. S'ils en enlevaient une, ils pourraient passer ! Elle sursauta soudainement et baissa son regard sur Ash qui avait glissé sa main sur son visage et lui fit un sourire triste.

- Non ! Hurla-t-elle en le prenant par les épaules.

Des bulles d'air s'échappèrent de la bouche de l'homme et elle tenta de l'en empêcher en plaquant sa main sur ses lèvres. Ça ne pouvait pas finir ainsi ! Pensa-t-elle enragée. Elle n'avait pas survécu pour voir ça ! Elle prit une grande inspiration, l'eau s'infiltrant par ses branchies pour être transformée en oxygène et sans hésitation, elle plaqua sa bouche sur celle d'Ash en poussant de force l'air dans l'orifice. Le soulagement l'envahit lorsqu'il entoura fermement sa nuque avec ses mains. Elle se sépara pour reprendre son souffle et elle demanda :

- Encore ?

Il approuva vivement de la tête et elle colla à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois-ci, elle le sentit distinctement aspirer l'air qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de pousser. Elle s'éloigna de lui et lut sur ses lèvres le merci qu'il ne pouvait pas prononcer. Leurs attentions revint sur les grilles et Misty sursauta en voyant le petit Tentacool, ses tentacules enroulés autour d'une tige de métal, exécutant une attaque acide dans le but de faire fondre la tige. La jeune femme se laissa glisser plus bas et son visage tout près du barreau, lança une attaque lance-flamme. Lorsque le métal fut rougeoyant, elle se redressa et frappa la tige violemment. Ash l'imita rapidement et après quelques coups, la tige se détacha en grinçant. Misty agrippa rapidement Ash et avec l'aide du courant, nagea vers la surface.

- La rive ! Toussa Ash une fois hors de l'eau.

Elle l'amena immédiatement sur le bord de la rivière et ils échouèrent épuisés sur les cailloux trempés. Ash se redressa toutefois promptement et regarda en direction du barrage. Il tendit la main vers Misty, main qu'elle accepta avec joie, et sans un mot, ils montèrent la colline. La jeune dresseuse de pokémon aquatique avait la nette impression que ses poumons avaient pris feu. Elle avait soudainement l'envie de se rouler en boule sur le sol et attendre le temps que le malaise passe. Ils arrivèrent sur le barrage quelques minutes plus tard et leurs pokémons se dirigèrent vers eux, heureux de les voir bien portants. Misty s'assit sur le sol à côté de Politoed et ferma les yeux, laissant la pluie coulée sur son visage et essayant par la même occasion de calmer sa respiration.

- Bulbasaur, dit Ash, va vérifier qu'ils dorment tous encore. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, rendors-les. Ou bien paralyse-les, peu importe.

Le pokémon plante obéit rapidement et il disparut dans la bâtisse.

- Ça va ? Demanda Ash en se penchant au-dessus d'elle.

- Oui, oui, répéta-t-elle en se levant.

- L'homme qui avait notre information est probablement en mille morceaux, dit Ash sur un ton anodin. Ouf, je vais prendre une minute.

Misty le dévisagea lorsqu'il s'éloigna maladroitement d'elle et elle grimaça lorsqu'il vomit sur un buisson en bordure de la forêt. Elle détourna le regard de peur de l'imiter et rappela Politoed, Starmie et Azumarill dans leur pokéball. Ash revint rapidement à ses côtés en essuyant sa bouche avec sa veste et l'imita.

- On va aller jeter un œil à l'intérieur, dit-il ensuite. Et appeler la police par la même occasion. Peut-être trouverons-nous quelque chose d'intéressant.

Misty le suivit dans la bâtisse et ils explorèrent rapidement les lieux. Le rez-de-chaussée fut rapide à visiter, n'ayant qu'une seule pièce qui servait d'accueil. La coupure de courant les empêchait d'ouvrir l'unique ordinateur et ils continuèrent leurs fouilles aux étages inférieurs. Le premier étage était composé de deux bureaux, mais, les ordinateurs étant hors fonction, ils ne purent faire de découvertes. Les quelques dossiers présents dans la pièce parlaient de recherche et ni Ash, ni Misty, ne comprenait quoi que ce soit. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'étage plus bas, où ils rejoignirent Bulbasaur et les scientifiques endormis. Misty en profita pour récupérer ses vêtements et grimaça au contact des tissus détrempés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Ash épuisé. On attend que l'un des scientifiques se réveille pour l'interroger ?

Misty, qui avait maintenant ses vêtements sur le dos, se remit debout après avoir enfilé ses chaussures et dit d'une voix tout aussi fatiguée :

- Je n'aime pas rester ici, quelqu'un va finir par venir.

- Ok, dit Ash en sortant une pokéball. Bulbasaur revient.

Ils montèrent les escaliers à l'étage au-dessus et Misty s'arrêta devant la porte.

- On pourrait prendre un disque dur des ordinateurs, pensa-t-elle tout haut. Il faudrait juste trouver quelqu'un qui s'y connait…

- Max, souria Ash en s'élançant dans la pièce.

Ils prirent une chance et démontèrent maladroitement l'un des ordinateurs qui semblait plus impressionnants que les autres. Après maintes discussions, ils emportèrent ce qu'ils crurent être le disque dur et s'enfuirent à l'extérieur. Ash sortit alors un cellulaire et composa le 911.

- La petite centrale électrique au nord de Pewter est une base appartenant à la Team Rocket, dit-il.

Il n'éteignit pas le téléphone et le déposa sur le barrage. Ils quittèrent les lieux pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt en silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Avec le 5e chapitre, j'amorce la fin. J'ai 7 chapitres prévus en tout, le 5e étant le dernier gros morceau de l'histoire. Comme j'ai dit au premier post, je voulais écrire un one-shot. Ensuite, je me suis dis "Ok, je ne dépasse pas 50 pages word." Ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné lol. En tout cas, sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

5

La tête de Brock, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa demeure, valait tous les pokémons du monde. Sauf qu'Ash était trop épuisé physiquement pour en rire. Ses jointures enflées lui faisaient un mal atroce, il avait l'impression qu'un rouleau compacteur lui avait passé sur le corps après sa chute dans le canal de la petite centrale, un goût de vomi emplissait sa bouche d'amertume et le fait d'avoir passé si près de la mort lui avait retiré toute énergie. Misty à ses côtés était tout aussi affaiblie.

- Salut Brock, dit-il en forçant un sourire. Ça va ?

- Vous avez affronté un troupeau de Entei ou quoi ? S'écria Brock.

Il les poussa rapidement à l'intérieur et Misty se retrouva assise à côté de lui autour de la table de la cuisine alors que Brock faisait chauffer de l'eau. Il sortit deux sacs de glace qu'il lança adroitement à Ash.

- Sur tes jointures et ta joue, ordonna-t-il et le maitre pokémon obéit avec joie.

Une fois que chacun eut une tasse de chocolat chaud et plusieurs serviettes pour essuyer leurs vêtements trempés, Brock s'installa en face d'eux, croisa les bras et dit :

- Maintenant, je veux des explications.

Ash se tourna vers Misty qui le fixa en haussant lentement les épaules.

- Pour résumer, commença Ash d'un ton indolent, on a interrogé un membre de la Team Rocket qui nous a dit qu'il y avait une base ici, au nord de la ville, déguisé en petite centrale électrique et on a attaqué ladite base pour trouver des informations concernant la cachette de Giovanni.

Son ventre gargouilla puissamment et Pikachu, couché sur la table, gronda dans son sommeil. Le silence s'éternisa quelques minutes, brisé par Misty qui pouffa soudainement.

- Désolée, la fatigue, dit-elle en tentant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Vous avez attaqué la Team Rocket ? Demanda Brock lentement.

Ash et Misty se regardèrent et ils approuvèrent silencieusement. Brock se cogna la tête sur la table en marmonnant et reprit rapidement :

- Vous avez vraiment attaqué la Team Rocket !

Misty s'écroula sur la table en baragouinant :

- Je dois me reposer.

- Ok, ok, se calma Brock. Vous allez prendre une douche, enfiler des vêtements secs et pendant ce temps je vous prépare quelque chose à manger. Et ensuite, je veux tout savoir.

- Pas d'objection à ce que je prenne la douche en premier ? Demanda Ash à la rousse.

Misty grogna, le visage caché dans ses bras repliés sur la table. Brock n'eut pas à lui montrer le chemin, Ash connaissant la maison pour y être venu souvent. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bains et se retrouva rapidement à profiter du jet d'eau chaude sous la douche. Ne perdant pas de temps pour laisser la place à Misty, il finit le tout rapidement. Il retourna dans la cuisine où l'odeur de la nourriture réveilla son estomac. La dresseuse avait déjà pris possession de la salle de bain et avait, entretemps, libéré Azumarill, qui assis à côté de Pikachu endormi, buvait tranquillement un bol d'eau. Il prit place sur une chaise et regarda sans le voir Brock qui leur préparait un petit festin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, une fois que vous aurez trouvé la cachette de Giovanni ? Demanda Brock.

Ash prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre :

- Je crois que c'est une décision qui revient à Misty.

- Elle change, dit Brock pensivement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Questionna Ash en haussant un sourcil.

Azumarill se redressa quand l'ancien champion de l'arène de Pewter s'approcha, un linge à vaisselle sur l'épaule. Brock dit en prenant bien soin de regarder en direction de la salle de bain :

- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ton anniversaire, dit-il, mais…

Il hésita et continua en fronçant ses sourcils :

- Des petits détails physiques, comme son teint. Tu as remarqué ?

- Non, dit Ash abasourdi.

- C'est ce que je me disais, dit Brock en riant doucement.

Le silence prit place dans la pièce et Ash demanda soudainement :

- Tu as encore des frères et sœurs qui habitent avec toi ?

- Juste Forrest qui s'occupe de l'arène et les jumeaux. Ils sont présentement à l'école. Les autres volent déjà de leurs propres ailes.

- Dresseurs ?

- En fait, je ne suis même pas sûr de ce qu'ils font, ria Brock. Je reçois un message une fois de temps en temps de chacun d'eux et ils m'assurent qu'ils sont toujours en vie. Je crois que tout le monde dans la famille va avoir fait un voyage initiatique.

Un vacarme, venant de la salle de bain, leur parvint jusqu'à la cuisine et les deux hommes sursautèrent en se dévisageant. Rapidement, ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir, devancé par Azumarill et un Pikachu hébété.

- Misty, demanda Brock de l'autre côté de la porte, ça va ?

- Pika-pika ? Chuchota le pokémon jaune à l'encontre du pokémon eau à ses côtés.

- Oui ! S'écria-t-elle de l'autre côté. J'ai…euh…glissé !

Brock haussa un sourcil de scepticisme à l'encontre d'Ash qui répliqua immédiatement :

- C'est une excuse bidon Misty. Est-ce que tu es blessée ?

- Misty ! Reprit Brock. Laisse-moi entrer, tu as peut-être quelque chose …

- Mais arrêtez à la fin ! Coupa-t-elle excédée. J'ai juste glissé ! Foutez-moi la paix !

Elle s'étouffa en terminant sa phrase et Azumarill frappa la porte de ses petits poings. Brock s'élança rapidement hors du couloir, mais Ash prit la poignée dans ses mains pour la forcer.

- Azu-ma ! Cria le pokémon bleu.

- Pika-ka !

Ce qu'Ash traduisit comme une demande pour les laisser entrer. Il y avait du mouvement dans la salle de bain et le maitre cogna de plus belle, sur le point de défoncer la porte. Brock arriva à ce moment-là, une carte de crédit en main, et prit sa place pour ouvrir de force. Une affaire de quelques secondes et celle-ci fut déverrouillée. Azumarill la poussa et entra prestement alors que Misty terminait d'enfiler un gilet à manches longues qui s'agençait avec les pantalons pâles, une grimace sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ! S'écria-t-elle de colère. On ne vous a pas enseigné à respecter la…

- Marill ! Coupa le pokémon inquiet.

- Je n'ai rien ! Répondit-elle énerver.

Brock s'approcha et calmement pointa la douche où le rideau était fermé à moitié. Ash suivit du regard et vit la trace rougeâtre sur le mur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, dit-elle paniquer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Demanda Brock doucement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et hésita avant de dire :

- En tombant, je me suis coupée. Avec mes griffes.

Elle figea soudainement et retint son souffle. Les deux hommes remarquèrent immédiatement son malaise et Ash s'écria, sa patience disparue :

- Ok Misty, arrête ton cinéma ! Depuis le temps qu'on se connait, on sait quand l'un d'entre nous a mal ! En plus Brock est pratiquement médecin ! Si quelqu'un peut t'aider, c'est lui !

Cela eut l'air de briser sa carapace et elle dit calmement :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

Elle se retourna pour ne plus leur faire face et leva son gilet, ce qui dévoila son dos, jusqu'à ses omoplates.

- Ouah…dit Brock.

Ash détailla la bouche entrouverte le spectacle. De minuscules écailles recouvraient une bonne partie du dos. Un bleu très foncé sur la colonne pour se dégrader vers un rose pâle en s'éloignant vers les côtés. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la coupure de plusieurs centimètres qui traversait son dos à la hauteur des reins. Il s'avança d'un bond et posa son doigt sur la plaie faisant sursautant Misty qui se déplaça maladroitement et replaça son gilet. Un silence lourd s'installa et Ash comprit qu'il avait peut-être outrepassé son droit. Du sang perlait sur le bout de son index et il dit :

- On devrait mettre un pansement pour ne pas que ça s'infecte.

- Tu as raison, répondit Brock en sortant de sa transe pour prendre la trousse de secours dans l'armoire sous l'évier. Azumarill prit la parole dans sa langue, mais Misty sembla l'ignorer. Elle finit toutefois par dire doucement :

- Je crois que j'évolue.

- Comme un pokémon ? Demanda Ash intéressé malgré lui.

- Non, mais…j'ai toujours su que je changeais graduellement. J'avais des soupçons quant au fait que, plus je m'entrainais, plus les changements s'opéraient rapidement. Toutefois, avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, j'en ai la preuve.

Elle cligna des paupières et détourna le visage de sa vue. Brock, agenouillé sur le sol pour nettoyer la plaie sur le corps de la dresseuse, lui lança un regard résigné. Azumarill enlaça une jambe de sa maitresse en soupirant et Pikachu abaissa ses oreilles.

- C'est si grave ? Demanda Ash, ne voyant rien d'alarmant pour le moment.

Misty soupira et ignora sa question alors Brock répondit :

- Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait juste grandir de un ou deux pouces, Ash. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle va devenir.

À l'intention de Misty, il demanda :

- Est-ce que tu avais consulté ou…

- Non, coupa la rousse. Sauf les docteurs de l'hôpital lorsque j'ai échappé à la Team Rocket. Et à voir leurs têtes, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait.

Brock se leva, une fois le tout terminé, et rangea la trousse.

- Ce qui me fait peur, dit Misty en se tournant vers Ash, c'est qu'à un certain point, mon corps ne puisse plus supporter ces changements.

Son regard vert se perdit au loin, alors qu'elle fixait la porte derrière lui et elle dit tout bas :

- C'est la raison pourquoi ils sont tous morts là-bas.

Brock lui prit le bras doucement et dit :

- Allons manger ok ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

0-0-0

Misty croisa les bras sur son ventre douloureux en soupirant. Peu importe ce qui se passait là-dedans, ça ne présageait probablement rien de bon. Elle se tourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond sombre de la salle de séjour. Elle était épuisée, mais ce mal constant qui lui vrillait la poitrine l'empêchait de relaxer suffisamment pour s'endormir. Ash, installé à ses côtés sur le matelas gonflable, tourna dans son sommeil ce qui fit gronder Pikachu tout près de leurs têtes. Elle aurait dû garder Azumarill avec elle, songea-t-elle en faisant la moue. Sa présence l'aurait réconforté. D'un autre côté, il avait besoin de repos et de soin et le meilleur endroit restait le centre pokémon. Elle se caressa machinalement le ventre en soupirant et ferma les yeux. Le tic tac d'une horloge lui parvenait distinctement depuis que le silence avait envahi la demeure et elle se demanda si Brock serait mécontent de la destruction soudaine de l'engin qui causait ce bruit constant. Elle laissa soudainement échapper un juron quand elle se griffa le ventre douloureusement.

- Misty, ça va ? Baragouina Ash tout bas.

- Mouais, répondit-elle maussade.

Elle frotta l'endroit avec sa paume sous son gilet pour constater que, si elle avait entaillé le tissu de son vêtement, sa peau semblait intacte. Elle recommença à masser son ventre en prenant soin cette fois de ne pas appuyer avec ses griffes. Ash se tourna pour lui faire face et elle devina son regard dans la pénombre.

- De mon point de vue, dit Ash soudainement, on a l'impression que…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et Misty roula des yeux.

- Pervers, murmura-t-elle simplement.

Il rit doucement et reprit :

- Encore mal ?

Elle ne répondit pas et le silence s'installa un long moment avant qu'il ne le brise de nouveau :

- Misty, je voulais te dire merci.

Elle tourna sa tête dans sa direction et il continua tout bas :

- De m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Elle rit légèrement et dit :

- Tu aurais fait la même chose.

- Mouais…sauf que si on avait inversé les rôles, nous serions probablement morts, déchiquetés par une turbine immense.

- Ok, soupira la jeune dresseuse, n'ajoute rien. Je ne veux pas y penser.

- Et merci aussi pour le baiser, dit Ash tout bas.

- Que…quel baiser ? Paniqua Misty en sentant le rouge monté à ses joues.

- Euh…celui sous l'eau que…en fait, baragouina Ash.

Misty éclata de rire lorsque la compréhension se fit dans son cerveau et protesta :

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais un baiser. Plutôt une manœuvre de réanimation. Et tu as vraiment eu de la chance que ça fonctionne.

- C'était un baiser ! Répéta Ash en riant.

- Non ! S'écria-t-elle en tentant de ne pas trop hausser le ton de sa voix.

- J'ai embrassé une des sœurs sensationnelles ! Chantonna le maitre pokémon joyeusement.

- Ash ! Tais-toi !

Il continua de rire tout bas et Misty ajouta pour changer le sujet de la conversation :

- Tu devrais aussi remercier Tentacool, il nous a aidés à sortir.

Elle se redressa rapidement en jurant et s'exclama :

- J'ai oublié Tentacool !

- Oublié ? Demanda Ash en s'assoyant.

- Il avait des informations ! Répondit-elle en se levant.

- Attends ! Dit le maitre pokémon en lui prenant le poignet. Ça ne sert à rien d'y aller cette nuit ! On ira faire un tour demain, nous ne sommes pas si loin.

Misty hésita une seconde, mais quand une nouvelle crampe lui vrilla le ventre, elle se laissa tomber au côté d'Ash qui se coucha immédiatement.

- Ouch, dit-elle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des crampes menstruelles jusqu'à l'estomac.

Ash rit doucement et elle respira profondément. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et à sa grande joie, la douleur s'évanouit doucement ne laissant qu'une vague impression d'engourdissement. Elle ferma les yeux quand son voisin dit curieusement :

- Je me demande quel genre de bébé tu aurais.

- Quoi ? Répliqua Misty en ouvrant ses yeux de surprise.

- Non en fait, c'est juste que…étant donné que tu es…euh…

- Moitié pokémon, coupa la rousse impatiente.

- C'est ça, dit-il. Je me demandais juste si t'aurais un bébé…euh…comme toi ?

La dresseuse fit la moue, mais répondit tout de même :

- Je n'ai plus eu de règles depuis l'incident avec la Team Rocket, alors je ne crois pas qu'on aura cette réponse un jour.

- Mais tu ne viens pas de dire que…

- J'ai des crampes, coupa-t-elle rapidement, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit en lien. C'était juste une comparaison stupide.

- Oh…

Le silence revint dans la pièce permettant aux émotions longtemps étouffées de la jeune femme de refaire surface. Avant sa capture, elle ne songeait pas vraiment à la maternité. Il était toutefois certain qu'un jour, elle aurait des enfants. Si elle avait compris quelque chose en dressant des pokémons, c'est qu'elle avait la fibre maternelle bien ancrée dans ses gênes. S'imaginer avoir des enfants ne manquait jamais de traverser son esprit à chaque fois qu'un nouveau membre agrandissait la famille pokémon à l'arène. Toutefois, à dix-neuf ans, elle était encore trop jeune encore pour s'embarquer dans cette aventure. Et puis, tant qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé l'homme de sa vie, ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait faire quelque chose de ce côté. C'est après le cauchemar Team Rocket, qu'elle avait brusquement compris qu'elle ne devait plus espérer de ce côté. Ces scientifiques avaient modifié, peut-être sans le vouloir, ses organes reproducteurs. Elle n'avait pas fait de test poussé à l'hôpital, mais les docteurs, sans trop savoir ce qui en était exactement, lui avaient avoué qu'il ne fallait rien espérer de ce côté. Et ce qu'elle avait pensé sur le coup et ce qu'elle pensait encore aujourd'hui était : Qui voudrait bien avoir un enfant avec elle de toute façon ? Elle eut un léger rire amer et se tourna sur le côté pour être dos à son voisin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Sans importance. Tu ne dors pas encore ? Répliqua-t-elle.

- J'arrive pas à me rendormir.

- Désolée. Je n'ai presque plus mal, je ne devrais plus trop bouger.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, dit-il tout bas.

- Si c'est pour la part de gâteau que tu as mangé de plus que moi, il est trop tard, débita-t-elle. Je vais t'en vouloir pour le restant de mes jours.

- Non, reprit Ash doucement. C'était pour…

Il se tût et elle se tourna sur le côté pour lui faire face, voyant qu'il ne prenait pas la parole.

- Si tu t'excuses du fait que je sois devenue un monstre, dit Misty en faisant la moue, tu peux bien garder ça pour toi. Je ne veux surtout pas de ta pitié.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, répliqua Ash d'une voix mécontente.

Elle grogna et se détourna rapidement pour être dos à l'homme.

- Par contre on peut dire que t'as vraiment le caractère d'un monstre ! Continua Ash impatient.

- Un mot de plus et…

Misty grogna tout en se tortillant, non pas à cause de la colère qu'elle éprouvait envers Ash, mais bien car la douleur était subitement revenue en force. Son ventre émit un son peu ragoûtant et elle eut l'impression que quelqu'un lui poignardait les reins à répétition. Un couinement s'échappa de sa gorge et elle roula sur le sol de la pièce, se retrouvant à quatre pattes hors du lit improvisé pour constater dans son énervement que la douleur avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

- Ça va ? Demanda Ash qui s'était rapproché sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'exclama Pikachu ensommeillé dans sa langue.

Elle s'agenouilla tranquillement et essuya son front où perlait une mince couche de sueur.

- Je…je crois oui, hésita-t-elle.

Le silence se maintint quelques secondes avant qu'Ash ne pouffe en demandant :

- Misty, est que t'as…euh…lâcher un gaz ?

La rousse resta immobile un long moment, ayant la soudaine impression de quelque chose de nouveau et étrange, quand elle comprit finalement les paroles du maitre pokémon.

- Tu…je…non ! S'écria-t-elle à la fois embarrassée et frustrée.

Cependant, il rit de nouveau, tout en s'excusant, et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller pour étouffer le bruit de son hilarité. Pikachu, maintenant réveillé, demandait à son maitre ce qu'il y avait d'hilarant et Misty sentit quelque chose glisser sur le tissu de son pantalon, l'empêchant de contredire son meilleur ami. Le sang quittant son visage en songeant à un insecte répugnant, elle sauta rapidement sur le lit, tomba sur Ash qui jura et elle s'agrippa à l'homme en répétant d'une voix aiguë :

- Il y a quelque chose, il y a quelque chose !

- Quoi ? Où ? Grogna Ash.

- Pika ?

Elle sentit encore la chose sur sa jambe et se leva brusquement en sautillant maladroitement sur le matelas gonflable.

- Merde ! S'écria Ash paniqué. Ça m'a frappé !

Misty s'arrêta brusquement, fronçant ses sourcils. Elle sentait cette chose incongrue. Comment quelque chose qui faisait partie d'elle pouvait être à la fois étranger ? L'électricité s'échappa des joues du pokémon jaune ce qui éclaira faiblement la pièce. Elle allait pour s'élancer vers l'interrupteur d'une lampe quand une faible douleur vrilla sa colonne vertébrale et la tira brutalement vers l'arrière.

- Je l'ai ! S'écria Ash.

Misty, un cri d'indignation sur les lèvres, se retrouva assise sur le matelas à côté du maitre pokémon qui avait figé. Elle n'avait soudainement plus envie d'ouvrir cette lumière, songea-t-elle en frissonnant. Elle glissa ses mains dans son dos juste au-dessus de son postérieur et agrippa le membre circulaire qui s'était formé et s'échappait de la pointe de sa colonne vertébrale sous son gilet. Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur en sentant chacune de ses caresses alors qu'elle glissait sur ce qu'elle déduit être une longue queue jusqu'où elle savait la main d'Ash qui la retenait immobile.

- Oh bon sang, murmura-t-elle stupéfaite.

- Pika, murmura le pokémon en écho.

La lumière envahit la pièce et Misty tourna son regard hébété vers un Brock interrogatif qui s'exclama :

- J'ai entendu du bruit, est-ce que ça…

Il laissa sa phrase et fit face à Ash qui était assis derrière elle. Misty plaqua les mains sur son visage en gémissant et baragouina :

- Est-ce que c'est horrible ?

Elle avait une queue ! Pensa-t-elle abasourdie. Elle pouvait sentir la main d'Ash qui glissait timidement sur celle-ci et son visage s'empourpra lorsque son contact chatouilla ce nouveau membre. Brock s'était approché entre temps et Misty put voir du coin de l'œil, les frères jumeaux de celui-ci, en pyjamas identiques, qui n'osaient pas quitter le couloir. Leurs regards curieux étaient braqués sur elle dans l'attente d'une invitation qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de leur donner.

- C'est étrange, dit l'ainé, mais plutôt…

Elle leva son visage angoissé vers lui et il compléta :

- Charmant ?

- Charmant, répéta Misty en grognant intérieurement.

- Tu es fâché, lâcha Ash soudainement.

- Bien sûr que je le suis ! S'écria la rousse impatiente en serrant les poings. J'ai une queue bon sang ! Tu crois que j'allais m'en réjouir ?

- Non, je veux dire que je le sens ! Répliqua Ash stupéfait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Brock en s'agenouillant à leurs côtés.

Misty n'osait toujours pas se retourner, mais se questionnait elle aussi.

- Je peux sentir ce que tu ressens Misty ! Dit Ash rapidement.

Elle sentit qu'il soulevait sa queue pour l'empoigner à deux mains, provoquant une sensation de chatouillis qui la fit presque sourire.

- Juste là, dit celui-ci excité, tu as eu envie de rire ! Maintenant tu es troublée et…

Elle se retourna subitement et arracha le membre des mains d'Ash qui la regarda éberluer.

- Je peux la toucher ? Demanda Brock curieux.

- Non ! Cria-t-elle à son encontre en tenant la queue défensivement sur sa poitrine.

Celle-ci était noire, quelques reflets d'un bleu très foncé apparaissaient sous la lumière. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, la queue n'avait même pas deux centimètres de diamètre. Elle mesurait moins d'un mètre à l'œil et se terminait au bout en forme de harpon qui devait encore là, mesurer tout au plus cinq centimètres que ce soit de longueur ou largeur. Elle l'attrapa et constata qu'il était dur, sans toutefois être tranchant. Elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite, dépassée soudainement par les évènements.

- C'est impossible, murmura-t-elle.

Elle leva ses yeux océans sur les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face silencieusement.

- Ça pourrait expliquer le mal de ventre, tenta Ash.

Misty libéra la queue de sa poigne et regarda celle-ci reprendre sa place derrière elle donnant l'impression de flotter doucement.

- Tu arrives à la contrôler ? Demanda Brock curieux.

La dresseuse le fixa interrogativement quand Ash dit en soulevant son bras en face d'elle :

- Attrape ma main.

- Tu veux que je l'attrape avec…

- Ta queue, coupa Brock.

Misty allait répliquer, mais elle était aussi curieuse que les deux hommes. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que les jumeaux s'étaient avancés au pied du lit et la regardait en souriant timidement. Dès qu'elle sût ce qu'elle voulait faire, sa queue ondula d'elle-même et s'enroula autour des doigts tendus du maitre pokémon. C'était la chose la plus étrange qu'elle eut vécue et elle pouvait facilement dire qu'elle en avait vécu beaucoup.

- Oh oui, dit celui-ci le sourire aux lèvres, c'est vraiment étrange !

Elle retira rapidement son nouveau membre des mains d'Ash, ne supportant pas son intrusion dans ses pensées. Même si elle avait une vague idée de l'ampleur de ce qu'Ash pouvait y voir. Toutefois, les jeunes frères de Brock ne se gênèrent pas et se précipitèrent sur celle-ci, trébuchant par la même occasion sur le matelas, l'un d'eux frappant accidentellement Ash qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se déplacer. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres au même moment où l'un des frères, celui qui avait agrippé sa queue, éclatait de rire.

- C'est vrai ! Dit-il d'une voix aiguë. Elle trouve ça drôle ! Tilly, frappe encore Ash, ça la fait rire !

- Hé ! S'écria Ash en s'éloignant du jumeau.

- Mais je veux toucher ! Répliqua le dénommé Tilly en rouspétant son frère.

Misty, ne sachant quoi faire pour se débarrasser des deux enfants, se tourna vers Brock qui croisa les bras et dit :

- Billy, Tilly, il est tard, retourner au lit.

- Mais…

- Ce n'est pas une suggestion, coupa l'ainé.

- Dit donc, dit Ash en regardant les deux jeunes se lever sans faire d'histoire et quitter l'endroit lentement, tu sais comment t'y prendre.

- Ils savent que s'ils n'obéissent pas, expliqua Brock, ils n'auront pas des repas très appétissants dans les prochains jours.

Le silence reprit sa place dans la pièce après le départ des deux jeunes et Misty regarda tour à tour Ash et Brock qui la dévisageait sans gêne.

- Vous savez quoi ? Dit Misty en se levant. Je vais aller chercher Tentacool. Je ne crois pas pouvoir dormir de toute façon.

- Attend demain au moins ! S'écria Ash en la suivant prestement.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Misty ! Dit Ash alors qu'elle avait ouvert la porte d'entrée. Tu n'as même pas tes pokémons et le centre n'ouvre pas avant demain…

- Je n'en ai pas besoin ! Coupa-t-elle excédée en s'élançant à l'extérieur.

Ash s'apprêtait à la suivre, mais Brock l'arrêta d'un geste. Misty lui en fut reconnaissante et courut vers la forêt qui longeait le gymnase. Pikachu apparut soudainement à ses côtés et grimpa habilement sur son épaule.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir, soupira-t-elle.

- Nous ne voulions pas te laisser seule, dit-il simplement.

0-0-0

Ash ne fut pas surpris de l'arrivée matinale de May et Max tôt le matin. Son appel de la veille pour les prévenir des évènements les avait assez secoués pour qu'ils les rejoignent dans les plus courts délais. Après une rapide discussion, le maitre pokémon avait sorti ce que Max avait confirmé être un disque dur et celui-ci s'était immédiatement mis au travail, laissant à Ash le temps d'aller au centre de l'infirmière Joy chercher ses pokémons et ceux de Misty qu'il avait mis à son nom. Être connu avait quelques fois ses avantages, songeait-il en revenant. Il était tellement rare que Pikachu n'était pas à ses côtés pour meubler la conversation ou même juste servir de présence qu'il se dépêcha de rentrer chez Brock pour se joindre aux deux hommes sur la table de cuisine.

- Où est May ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant sur une chaise libre pour faire face à Max.

Ce fut Brock qui répondit :

- À l'extérieur. Probablement au téléphone avec Drew.

- Oh.

Ash regarda Max travailler, le front plissé de concentration, tapant nerveusement sur son portable. Le disque dur volé à côté de la machine était raccordé à celle-ci par un fil épais. Il ne sut combien de temps s'écoula, mais au moment où il songeait à rejoindre Misty, Max s'écria :

- Je l'ai !

Ash se leva précipitamment et se plaça derrière lui pour voir ce que divulguait l'écran. Il fronça les sourcils en ne voyant que du texte incompréhensible.

- Combien de temps ça m'a pris ? Demanda Max.

- Même pas deux heures, répliqua Brock avec un sourire aux lèvres après avoir regardé l'horloge.

- C'est sensé vouloir dire quelque chose ? Répliqua Ash devant l'écran indescriptible.

Max soupira et ferma la fenêtre pour afficher un dossier ouvert sur le bureau de son ordinateur.

- Ok, là je me reconnais.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? Demanda Max à la ronde.

- Des informations, répondit le maitre pokémon. Sur l'emplacement de la Team Rocket ou Giovanni.

- Allons-y, répliqua le cadet en ouvrant le premier dossier.

Qui s'avéra être des fichiers descriptifs de recherches utilisant des termes tellement élaborés que même Brock avait de la difficulté à comprendre. Ils se promenèrent de dossier en dossier longtemps avant de finalement tomber sur quelque chose qui fit tiquer Ash.

- Ce dossier, dit celui-ci en pointant l'écran.

- Celui nommé Centaure ? Dit Max qui cliqua dessus.

Le dossier avait un nombre incroyable de fichiers, mais aussi des images et vidéos.

- C'est en lien avec les enlèvements, dit Ash simplement.

- Tu veux dire que Misty est…commença Brock.

- Probablement là-dedans, termina le maitre pokémon.

- On peut chercher ailleurs, débita lentement Max.

Ash pouvait sentir la curiosité retenue du jeune homme et même si Brock restait de marbre à leurs côtés, il dégageait la même chose. Lui aussi voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Misty avait été vague quant à ces évènements et les seules images qu'il avait concernant ceux-ci étaient les cadavres, moitiés humains et pokémons, retrouvés par la police.

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver quelque chose, tenta Ash incertain.

Max hésita et finalement Brock pointa une vidéo dans la liste.

- Celle-ci date du jour de l'enlèvement de Misty.

Le cadet n'hésita pas et double-cliqua sur le fichier qui s'ouvrit instantanément. La vidéo n'était pas de la plus belle qualité, mais ils retinrent leurs souffles en ayant une vue d'ensemble sur tous les dresseurs emprisonnés dans des cylindres de vitres. Ils déduisirent que c'était un film de surveillance d'après l'angle de la caméra haut perché.

- Il y a sept dresseurs, dit Brock lentement.

- Oh bon sang, grogna Ash en reconnaissant son ami, Fire est là.

- Vous avez vu ceux vers la droite comment ils ont l'air mal en point ? Murmura Max.

Des scientifiques déambulaient entre les captifs et quelques fois, des membres de la Team Rocket avec leurs habits caractéristiques traversaient la salle. Il ne se déroulait rien d'exceptionnel et Max avança la vidéo rapidement. Ash le stoppa après quelques minutes alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur Fire. Malgré le malaise qu'il éprouvait à regarder son ami nu et dans une telle position de faiblesse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer son manège. Celui-ci tournait la tête pour tenter de voir par-dessus son épaule derrière lui. Ash regarda l'écran pour chercher à voir ce que cet ancien ami regardait quand plusieurs personnes en blouse blanche entourant une civière arrivèrent dans la pièce.

- C'est Misty, soupira Brock lentement alors que les trois hommes avaient reconnu la forme allongée sur la civière.

Ils regardèrent hébéter alors que les scientifiques la dépouillaient de ses vêtements et plaçaient un masque sur son visage.

- Misty va nous tuer pour avoir regardé ça, dit Brock.

- Je suis en vie et je l'ai retrouvée nue, donc il y a de l'espoir, dit Ash mal à l'aise. Et franchement, on ne voit pas vraiment ce qu'il y a...à voir.

Max eut un léger rire et Ash se tourna vers lui pour voir Brock le regarder scandalisé.

- Attend, attend ! S'écria-t-il surpris. T'as vu une des quatre sœurs sensationnelles ne portant…rien ! Et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

- Euh…ce…c'était…je pensais pas vraiment à ça sur le coup ! Répliqua Ash en gesticulant. Et puis, elle avait toutes ses marques sur le corps, c'était vraiment anormal…

Il sursauta lorsque la voix de Fire résonna doucement dans les hautparleurs du portable de Max.

- Le volume ! S'exclama Ash.

Max pressa une touche et ils entendirent clairement la conversation.

« Vous avez kidnappé une des sœurs sensationnelles ! » Disait Fire en éclatant de rire. « Vous venez de vous tirer dans le pied bande de salauds ! Savez-vous qui vous venez d'enrager à part ses trois sœurs ? Le putain de nouveau maitre pokémon ! Oh que j'ai hâte de le voir vous démolir ! J'espère que son Pikachu va vous électrocuter à mort, enfoirés… »

Il se tut en maugréant lorsqu'un membre de la Team Rocket lui injecta une substance à l'aide d'une seringue et le trio de spectateurs regarda le cylindre où Misty avait été placée se remplir d'eau.

- Fire a l'air de bien te connaitre, dit Brock à l'intention d'Ash.

Il hocha simplement la tête en réponse et ils laissèrent rouler la vidéo que Max avança rapidement pour constater que rien d'important ne semblait se produire par la suite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Max après avoir fermé la vidéo.

- Ces vidéos de surveillance sont classées par date, dit Brock. Misty saurait s'il s'est passé quelque chose d'important et pourrait nous dire où chercher.

- Je ne crois pas vouloir les regarder, dit Max. Il y en a plus d'une centaine. On en aurait pour des heures.

- Pourquoi certaines vidéos sont marquées ? Demanda Ash en pointant un fichier où plusieurs étoiles précédaient le nom.

- Elles sont peut-être plus importantes que les autres ? Tenta Max.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment et finalement, le silence s'éternisant, le cadet cliqua sur l'un des fichiers.

- Où sont les autres ? Demanda Ash en ne voyant que Misty et Fire sur deux civières.

- C'est une date plus avancée, dit Brock.

Il n'ajouta rien et le maitre pokémon comprit que les autres n'avaient simplement pas survécu. Et il savait qui était le prochain qui allait mourir. L'apparence de Misty était celle où il l'avait retrouvé et Ash savait que la fin était proche pour le jeune homme à côté de la sœur sensationnelle.

« Misty. » Dit le Fire à l'écran.

Max monta le volume de son portable au maximum et les trois hommes forcèrent leurs ouïes pour comprendre la conversation étouffée par tous les bruits du laboratoire. Ils virent Misty tourner la tête vers Fire qui n'était pas à cinq mètres d'elle. Ils se rendirent compte que le dresseur de pokémon feu devait reprendre son souffle souvent ce qui rendit la conversation hachée.

« Je crois que… » Commença l'homme dans l'écran.

« Tu devrais te reposer avant qu'ils ne reviennent. » Coupa Misty rapidement.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et continua :

« C'est fini pour moi. »

Il reprit son souffle difficilement et reprit en un rire amer :

« Bon sang, ça me fait chier. »

Misty laissa échapper un couinement et Ash se mordit la lèvre en voyant sa meilleure amie tenter de retenir ses sanglots.

« Si tu meurs, dit-elle soudain d'une voix tremblante, alors il n'y a plus d'espoir pour moi. S'il te plaît, ne… »

Elle tenta de bouger, mais jura, ses poignets prisonniers des sangles qui la retenaient au lit de métal.

« J'aimerais que…que tu chantes. » Dit Fire doucement.

« S'il te plaît, répliqua Misty, ne me laisse pas seule ici. »

« Il a dit que tu avais une voix magnifique, continua Fire lentement. J'aimerais…l'entendre. »

Ash sentit le regard de Brock sur lui, mais resta les yeux figés sur l'écran. Il y eut du grabuge dans le laboratoire et ils virent Misty tenter de se redresser légèrement la tête, son cou étant lui aussi retenu par une sangle.

« Non, non, non. » Gémit-elle en voyant quelques scientifiques arriver et se diriger vers Fire.

« Misty… » Supplia Fire.

Et les trois hommes qui regardaient l'écran dans le silence sursautèrent légèrement lorsque la voix douce de la dresseuse qu'ils connaissaient si bien s'éleva dans la pièce. Ash avait le goût de sang dans sa bouche pour avoir mordu trop puissamment l'intérieur de sa joue. Il écouta la voix tremblante de la jeune fille alors que les scientifiques avaient entouré Fire. Elle ne chanta pas une minute que les cris de douleur du dresseur de pokémon feu résonnèrent effroyablement dans les hautparleurs de l'ordinateur. Max s'empressa de baisser le volume, mais ceux-ci se répétaient en écho et ils pouvaient entendre la voix de Misty qui suppliait d'arrêter et qui hurlait à l'encontre des scientifiques. Si Ash ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'ils faisaient subir à l'innocent cobaye, il devina la gravité de l'expérience lorsque du sang coula lentement sur le sol. Le tout dura trop longtemps et quand tout fut fini et qu'Ash n'entendit plus que les paroles prononcées par les membres de la Team Rocket et les sanglots étouffés de Misty, il se tourna vers Max et Brock. Le cadet avait ses mains plaquées sur ses oreilles et avait retiré ses lunettes tandis que l'autre avait croisé les bras et regardait au loin, le visage neutre. Ash ferma la vidéo lui-même et tira une chaise pour s'assoir à leurs côtés.

- Je comprends pourquoi elle n'en parle jamais, dit Brock le visage fermé.

Ash ne trouva rien à dire et laissa le silence s'installer de même que les pensées noires qui l'habitaient.

- Les garçons ! S'écria joyeusement Misty en entrant brusquement dans la pièce, Pikachu sur son épaule. J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Je…May laisse ma queue tranquille !

La rousse se détourna des hommes pour repousser May qui rigola en disant :

- Désolée, mais c'est tellement mignon !

- Pika ! Approuva le pokémon jaune.

Misty roula des yeux et soupira alors que May agrippa de nouveau sa queue. Ash remarqua le petit Tentacool que Misty serrait sur sa poitrine à l'aide d'un de ses bras. Elle se tourna vers eux et perdit son sourire en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en promenant son regard sur les trois hommes.

May se redressa et imita Misty en prenant elle aussi un air sérieux. Ash sentit le regard de Pikachu sur lui et tenta un léger sourire. Max s'empressa de remettre ses lunettes et dit d'une voix morne :

- J'ai réussi à lire le disque dur.

- Ouah, répliqua May incertaine. C'est moi où tu as l'air déçu d'avoir piraté la plus grande organisation criminelle ?

- C'est que nous n'avons rien trouvé, expliqua Brock.

- Et bien réjouissez-vous, dit Misty en retrouvant son sourire, car j'ai trouvé une mine d'or d'information !

Elle pointa Tentacool du doigt et Pikachu en profita pour descendre de son épaule et grimper sur les genoux de son maitre. Il le fixa perplexe alors qu'Ash tentait d'éviter son regard.

- C'est bien ! Dit Brock avec un enthousiasme feint.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se tourna vers les deux autres garçons dans l'espoir que ceux-ci prennent la parole.

- Ok sérieusement, dit Misty, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

May se dirigea vers l'ordinateur et le mouvement brusque de Max pour l'empêcher d'y toucher trahit les trois hommes.

- Ce sont des vidéos, dit-elle à l'intention de la dresseuse de pokémons eau qui s'avança.

- Ok et ? Répondit-elle incertaine.

Ash vit avec horreur May cliquer sur le dernier fichier écouté et il lança un regard de détresse à Brock.

- Je suis désolé, maugréa Max en sortant prestement de la pièce. Je ne peux pas regarder.

- C'est quoi ça, murmura May alors que l'image du laboratoire apparaissait.

- Oh non, dit Misty tout bas en se reculant d'un bond.

- Pika ?

- Ok, dit Ash en poussant la sœur de Max, il n'y a rien de beau là-dedans. C'est mieux de fermer…

- C'est Misty ! S'écria May paniquée en restant sur place. Et la chose…c'est un homme ? Merde ! C'est un laboratoire de la Team Rocket ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ash, ferme cette vidéo, ordonna Brock en empoigna fermement May pour l'éloigner de l'ordinateur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ! S'écria May vexée et prisonnière des bras de l'ainé.

Le maitre pokémon ferma la vidéo au même moment au Brock s'écriait :

- Ash, occupe-toi de Misty !

Il se retourna vers la rousse pour constater qu'il n'y avait plus que le petit Tentacool sur le sol qui regardait en direction de la sortie. Pikachu sauta prestement sur le plancher et se dirigea vers la porte en criant son nom. Il s'élança à sa suite et se retrouva rapidement dehors à courir en direction de la forêt.

- Misty ! Hurla-t-il alors qu'elle le devançait d'une dizaine de mètres. Arrête !

Il grogna lorsqu'il constata qu'elle n'en faisait rien et pressa l'allure. Les arbres l'entourèrent et il s'arrêta brusquement derrière Pikachu qui reniflait l'air.

- Elle ne peut pas être allée bien loin, murmura Ash à l'intention de son pokémon.

- Pikachu.

- Misty ! Sors de ta cachette ! S'énerva-t-il.

Il sursauta lorsque Azumarill quitta sa pokéball qu'il avait rangée dans sa veste avec les autres de la dresseuse et regarda en restant silencieux le pokémon eau débiter son nom à plusieurs reprises.

- J'ai une raison d'être fâchée ! Dit-elle soudainement.

Ash se retourna prestement et lui fit face. Elle avait croisé ses bras et faisait la moue. Il remarqua qu'elle avait toujours son ensemble de coton de la veille et surtout, la queue qui se balançait légèrement derrière elle.

- Misty, dit-il penaud. Je suis vraiment désolé. On est tombé sur ce dossier et…

- Vous êtes une bande de crétins en plus d'être pervers ! Cria-t-elle. Pourquoi regardiez-vous ses vidéos !?

- On cherchait des informations sur la Team Rocket, dit Ash en manquant de certitude.

- Merde Ash ! S'écria-t-elle courroucée. J'étais là, s'ils avaient divulgué quelque chose par rapport à Giovanni je l'aurais su !

- Je suis désolé, murmura Ash tout bas.

- Je n'en veux pas de tes excuses ! Hurla-t-elle à cran. Ni de ta pitié, ni de ton aide ! Vous n'avez qu'à continuer de regarder ses vidéos si ça peut vous faire plaisir !

Elle se retourna prestement à l'opposé et fit trois pas avant de se prendre une cascade d'eau de plein fouet dans le dos. Elle s'écroula sur le sol brutalement et s'écria :

- Azumarill !

Le pokémon se rapprocha rapidement de sa maitresse et débita un long discours. Ash resta en retrait tout comme Pikachu qui regardait la scène d'un œil curieux. Misty lui fit une grimace à un certain moment, lui jetant un coup d'œil par la même occasion, et soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux humides. Lorsque le pokémon eau se tût, le silence envahit la forêt et Misty resta assise sur le sol, à fixer la terre boudeuse. Ash s'approcha et s'agenouilla en face d'elle.

- Tu l'as vu mourir ? Coupa Misty presque silencieusement.

Il resta silencieux et elle leva ses yeux dans sa direction en précisant :

- La vidéo, c'était la journée où Fire est mort.

- Ouais, répondit Ash d'une voix morne. Je l'ai vu.

Elle eut un rire amer et il la fixa perplexe.

- Il était sûr que tu allais venir nous sauver, dit-elle. Et j'y ai cru aussi.

Ash laissa tomber son regard sur le sol et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Mais ce qu'elle rajouta un poids sur sa conscience.

- J'ai arrêté d'y croire lorsqu'il est mort.

Pris d'une pulsion soudaine, il l'enlaça fermement et dit simplement son visage dans ses cheveux roux :

- Je suis désolé.

- Ash, reprit-elle en se crispant à son contact, tu n'y es pour rien. Comment aurais-tu pu savoir où ils nous cachaient ?

- J'aurais dû…

- Arrête, coupa Misty en soupirant. Je suis la personne à consoler en ce moment et je n'ai pas envie d'échanger les rôles.

Ash rit tout bas et du coin de l'œil, vit Azumarill et Pikachu lui faire un sourire d'encouragement.

- Alors, est-ce que mon câlin te console ? Demanda-t-il légèrement moqueur.

- Non, répliqua-t-elle.

Il attrapa sa queue qui remuait devant ses yeux et sentit la minuscule étincelle de joie qu'elle retenait facilement alors qu'elle disait tout bas :

- Tricheur.

Il s'éloigna légèrement lorsqu'un gargouillis raisonna dans le calme ambiant et il fixa, surpris, le visage de Misty qui rougit.

- Quelle façon de mettre fin à ce moment émouvant, dit-elle en riant nerveusement.

Ash libéra sa queue et malgré le fait qu'il pouvait toujours sentir une ombre, il se leva d'un bond et lui prit la main pour reprendre le chemin de la maison de Brock avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

- Allons remplir cet estomac, dit-il tranquillement. Et tu pourras nous dire ce que tu as appris concernant la Team Rocket. Je t'avouerais qu'en ce moment, je les écraserais volontiers jusqu'au dernier.

Elle le suivit docilement, mais Ash sentait bien son humeur maussade et ça l'attrista de ne pas savoir quoi dire dans une telle situation. Azumarill et Pikachu les suivirent en discutant tout bas, le pokémon bleu regardant curieusement le nouveau membre qui se balançait derrière sa maitresse alors que celle-ci ne semblait pas s'intéresser à leur conversation.

0-0-0

- Et donc, compléta Misty, nous avons l'intention de prendre d'assaut l'immeuble de la ville de Saffron.

Elle prit une gorgée d'eau alors que ses trois sœurs, installées sur l'unique sofa du salon, la dévisageaient.

- Un laboratoire de la Team Rocket ? S'exclama Lily. Mais c'est dangereux !

- La cachette de Giovanni serait adjacente à cette bâtisse, dit Misty avec certitude. On ne peut laisser passer cette chance.

- Techniquement, dit Violet pensivement, ils ont déjà attaqué la Team Rocket. Ils ne sont pas à leurs premiers actes téméraires.

- Le jour où tu es partie avec ce Ketchum, s'exclama Daisy découragée, tu n'étais de toute façon plus en sécurité.

Misty haussa un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Après avoir dévoilé à Ash, Brock, May et Max ce que Tentacool lui avait volontiers révélé, elle s'était immédiatement mise en route vers sa ville natale pour prévenir ses sœurs de leurs intentions. Et surtout pour s'éloigner et être un peu seule. Tous les changements qui s'opéraient sur son corps la déroutaient et plusieurs journées avec peu de sommeil l'avaient convaincue de rentrer chez elle avant d'entamer quoi que ce soit.

- Qui va participer à cette…mission ? Demanda Daisy en la dévisageant.

- Ash, Brock, May et peut-être Max pour ce que j'en sais, répondit Misty. J'aurais préféré être seule par contre. J'ai peur que ça tourne mal…

- Petite idiote, soupira Daisy, j'en reviens déjà pas que tu ne nous en aies pas parlé avant.

- Crois-tu sérieusement que nous te laisserions y aller seul ? S'indigna Violet.

- Au moins, Ash t'a accompagné la première fois, se consola Lily.

- Oui bon, bouda Misty en se levant. Je saute dans la douche et je vais dormir. On s'en reparlera demain.

Ses sœurs rechignèrent, mais elle quitta rapidement le salon pour aller vérifier en tout premier lieu les pokémons dans les réservoirs. Elle trouva facilement Tentacool dans l'aquarium avec plusieurs Seaking et son Seadra, tous dormant à poing fermé. Azumarill et Politoed avaient choisi un réservoir sec et se relaxaient sur une minuscule plage entourée de plantes de marécages. Staryu et Starmie étaient installés dans un autre réservoir empli d'eau, dont le fond était couvert de sable de la mer ce qui clôt la rapide vérification de Misty. Demain toutefois, elle se promettait de faire une tournée beaucoup plus approfondie pour vérifier que ses sœurs s'occupaient bien de l'arène. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et une fois à l'intérieur, verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Elle se déshabilla prestement et se plaça en face du miroir. Son cœur manqua un battement en voyant son physique qui avait dramatiquement changé ses derniers jours. Déjà, cette queue noire qui flottait derrière était un choc, mais la vue de son dos était tout aussi bouleversante. Sa colonne vertébrale, d'un bleu très foncé, brillait comme la peau écaillée d'un poisson. La couleur se dégradait jusqu'à un rose pastel de chaque côté, allant jusqu'à s'étendre sur ses côtes et son ventre. Même une partie de ses cuisses étaient recouvertes de ses écailles rosées. Un bleu plus cyan se répandait aussi sur ses épaules. Seuls ses avant-bras ainsi que ses mollets semblaient épargnés par cette nouvelle peau. Le ballet de ligne s'était même dissipé au point qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé quelque chose de plus humain, hormis le fait qu'à ces endroits, sa peau était aussi dure que de la roche. Elle regarda ses mains palmées d'un regard maintenant habitué à celle-ci, mais ne constata aucun changement, ni sur la couleur, ni sur la longueur de ses griffes. Elle eut le même constat pour ses pieds et se retrouva à analyser sa nuque et son visage en cherchant la moindre différence. Appuyée sur l'évier, Misty ausculta sa peau en détail. Si elle la trouva légèrement pâlotte, ce n'était toutefois pas quelque chose d'inhabituel chez elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche, ce qui lui permit de voir ses crocs inchangés et termina finalement en enlevant l'élastique qui emprisonnait ses cheveux. Sa longue crinière rousse déferla dans son dos et elle fit une grimace. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à les porter longs. C'était pratiquement un miracle qu'elle n'eut pas fini avec une coupe très courte à un certain moment de sa vie, mais l'influence de ses sœurs y était surement pour quelque chose. Elle empoigna la masse de cheveux dans une main, les ramenant à l'avant, et elle les fixa tout en fronçant les sourcils. Les plaçant juste sous son nez, ses yeux bleus, striés de palettes vertes, semblaient la dévorer du regard et Misty pouvait s'imaginer soudainement être revenue celle d'avant. Être normale. D'un geste brusque, elle quitta son emplacement et sauta dans la douche en ouvrant le jet d'eau froide qui la percuta sans l'incommoder le moins du monde. Elle prit le savon et frotta frénétiquement sa peau en pinçant ses lèvres. Toutefois, elle s'arrêta subitement au niveau de ses branchies en s'étouffant. Elle eut l'impression que le goût de savon lui était remonté dans la gorge et un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge devant ce phénomène incongru. Elle prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux et murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

- Tout va bien.

Elle s'attaqua au nettoyage de ses longs cheveux et si elle savait que ses sœurs les auraient probablement jugés parfaits, elle n'arriva pas à retenir le juron sur le bout de ses lèvres en les frottant un long moment. Elle serra les dents soudainement, pour empêcher le cri de sortir de sa gorge. « Je déteste ma vie. » Pensa-t-elle en serrant les poings. Et le fait de s'être permis de se l'avouer amena son lot de pensées refoulées qui l'envahirent sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher. « Je suis un monstre, ils sont tous morts, la moitié la planète m'a probablement vu nue, mes pokémons me manquent, Giovanni est fou, j'ai peur de mourir… »

Misty se rendit compte qu'elle avait craqué lorsqu'elle entendit ses propres sanglots sur les parois fermées de la douche. Recroquevillée dans le fond, le visage dans ses mains, elle avait l'impression que son cœur implosait de l'intérieur. Elle se sentait à la fois vide et trop pleine, lui donnant l'impression inconfortable que sa poitrine allait exploser tant celle-ci se tordait sur elle-même. Ses épaules se trémoussaient à chaque coup de respiration saccadé et le jet d'eau froide qui glissait sur son corps ne faisait rien pour calmer les frissons qui la secouaient. Son nom répété plusieurs fois la sortit de sa torpeur et on attrapa son visage pour le soulever. À travers ses larmes, elle reconnut les cheveux roses de Lily qui dégoulinait d'eau sous le jet de douche.

- Misty ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu m'entends ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille, répondit la rousse d'une voix enrouée.

- Oh bon sang ! Jura-t-elle en fermant le robinet. Daisy !

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Hurla Misty en poussant sa sœur qui se recula pour éviter ses griffes.

Elle vit le regard incertain de celle-ci et une vague de remords l'envahit lorsqu'une fine coupure sur la main de sœur se mit à saigner.

- Je suis…désolée ! Hoqueta-t-elle, ses pleurs redoublant d'ardeur. Ne...m'abandonne pas !

- Ce n'est rien Misty, chuchota Lily dans son oreille alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de la cadette. Tout va bien…

- Violet ! Cria Daisy de la salle de bain. Rapplique ton derrière ici et ramène une couverture ! Sortez de la douche vous deux !

- Misty, dit doucement Lily, lève-toi ok ?

- Je suis vraiment désolée, répéta la rousse en obéissant. Tellement désolée.

- Ne t'en fait pas avec ça, répondit Lily en gardant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Une couverture se retrouva rapidement autour de ses épaules et Misty se laissa guider comme dans un rêve par ses trois sœurs. Rapidement, elles se retrouvèrent toutes les quatre dans l'immense lit de Daisy et la cadette s'entendit supplier ses trois sœurs de ne pas la laisser seule alors qu'elle tombait dans un sommeil agité.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon, faudrait bien que je la finisse cette histoire ! Mais avant, un petit chapitre :) Bonne lecture !**

6

Ash n'aimait pas ça. Ce regard plein de tristesse que Misty avait eu avant de partir de chez Brock. Ça le hantait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir regardé ces vidéos, tout comme Max et Brock. Mais il n'avait toutefois pas de temps à perdre. Ils avaient déjà commencé les préparatifs pour attaquer l'immeuble de Saffron et l'excitation était palpable. May et Max étaient déjà repartis de leurs côtés, dans le but de prévenir Drew qui, May insista, prendrait part à cet assaut sans hésitation. Toutefois, ils savaient tous qu'ils devaient rester très discrets. La surprise serait leur meilleur atout et ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas se permettre de perdre cet avantage. Pour le moment, le vent sur le visage, il volait, accompagner de son Pikachu, sur le dos de Charizard en direction de Cerulean. Même si Misty lui avait confirmé plusieurs fois qu'elle ne faisait qu'un rapide aller-retour et qu'elle serait revenue au bout de deux jours, il avait décidé de la rejoindre. Pour régler ce malaise qu'il y avait entre eux. Au point même qu'il l'autoriserait à le tabasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui pardonne d'être un idiot. La ville apparut rapidement sous lui et sans son ordre, Charizard entama sa descente vers l'arène. Le soleil allait bientôt atteindre son zénith et sa chaleur commençait à être difficile à supporter à cette hauteur. Ils atterrirent doucement sur le sol et Pikachu sauta habilement du dos du pokémon feu suivi de son maitre. Ash rappela le pokémon dragon et se dirigea vers l'entrée, précédé de la souris électrique. Celle-ci s'arrêta perplexe devant l'affiche qui affichait que l'arène était fermée pour la journée et il se tourna vers Ash qui fronça les sourcils. Il cogna trois bons coups sur la vitrine en criant :

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Il s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau lorsque Daisy arriva rapidement, habillée d'un pyjama classique. En plaçant un doigt devant sa bouche dans le but d'exiger le silence, elle déverrouilla la porte pour les laisser entrer et Pikachu en profita pour grimper sur l'épaule de son dresseur.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Ash tout bas alors qu'elle verrouillait la porte derrière lui.

- Eh. J'ai l'air de bien aller ? Dit-elle en pointant ses cheveux défaits. Mais oui, tout va bien. Elle dort ! Ce qui selon moi est un véritable exploit. Essaie juste de ne pas faire de bruit ok ?

- Tu parles de Misty ? Chuchota Ash incertain. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'espérais que tu en saurais plus que moi, maugréa-t-elle.

Daisy croisa ses bras et le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds en faisant la moue.

- Tu ne l'aurais pas rejeté après qu'elle t'ait fait une déclaration d'amour par hasard ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Non ! S'écria Ash en devenant cramoisi.

- Chut ! Répliqua rapidement Daisy en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Mais bonne réponse, tu viens de t'éviter une nuit dans le réservoir de glace avec les Seal.

- Pi-pikachu-pi, s'exclama le pokémon jaune.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Daisy en retirant sa main.

« Que je ne l'aurais pas rejeté. » Songea Ash.

- Rien d'important, répliqua-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Daisy lui fit signe de le suivre et se dirigea du côté de leurs appartements. Elle expliqua tout bas :

- On va dire que Misty vient de se taper une des pires crises existentielles qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Le plus risible là-dedans, c'est que c'était toujours elle qui était la meilleure pour nous remettre sur pied lorsque ça nous arrivait à moi, Lily ou Violet. Et je suis contente que tu sois là, une aide de plus ne se refuse pas.

- Je ne sais pas…

Il se tut lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Daisy. Celle-ci avait un lit énorme et dans le centre, reposait Misty, entouré de chaque côté par Lily et Violet, toutes les trois endormies.

- Je crois qu'on vient de passer la pire nuit à vie, murmura-t-elle.

Elle soupira longuement et tout en le poussant, elle dit :

- Donc, tu te couches aux pieds du lit et tu fais le chien de garde.

Il resta figé alors qu'elle se glissait rapidement sous les draps à côté de ses sœurs et il regarda Pikachu grimper sur le lit pour se mettre en boule dans un coin. Le pokémon bailla et sembla prêt à faire une sieste ce qui donna le signal à Ash qui silencieusement, enleva ses chaussures et sa veste. S'installant à l'extrême limite du lit, il regarda une dernière fois les quatre sœurs sensationnelles, pensant intérieurement que Brock aurait payé cher pour avoir la chance de les voir ainsi. Il se coucha tranquillement sur le dos et fixa un long moment le plafond. Le remord l'envahit en songeant qu'il était peut-être la cause de tout cela et il soupira silencieusement. Après un long moment, il finit par fermer les yeux au son des respirations régulières des quatre jeunes femmes.

0-0-0

_Misty, coucher dans l'herbe fraiche, resta perplexe devant le ciel bleu sans nuage. Doucement, elle s'assit et regarda autour pour découvrir un paysage de colline envahi par de l'herbe d'un vert éclatant et traverser par une unique rivière coulant à ses pieds._

_ - Azurill !_

_ La rousse se tourna rapidement vers la petite voix familière et un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsque le pokémon sauta joyeusement dans ses bras ouverts._

_ - Oh mon bébé, murmura-t-elle en l'enlaçant tendrement._

_ C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte de son apparence. Disparut les griffes, les écailles et la queue. Elle était revenue ce qu'elle avait toujours été, une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Ses vêtements étaient ceux qu'elle portait tout le temps pendant ses combats contre les dresseurs qui venaient à l'arène et un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit à ce souvenir. Elle sourit de plus belle en voyant soudainement Goldeen et Gyarados sortir du cours d'eau et ils la saluèrent joyeusement. Corsola apparut d'un côté, se collant à sa cuisse, tandis que Golduck l'enlaçait de l'autre, lui chatouilla le bras de ses griffes._

_ - Je suis tellement contente de vous voir ! S'écria Misty, les larmes se formant déjà dans ses yeux._

_ - On n'a pas beaucoup de temps par contre, dit une voix d'homme._

_ Elle leva rapidement son visage et ouvrit sa bouche de stupeur en reconnaissant Fire. Celui-ci s'agenouilla en face d'elle et Misty le regarda intensément à la recherche de quelque chose d'anormal. Mais il était humain et dans un simple gilet à manches courtes et pantalon, tous deux blancs et faisant ressortir ses cheveux d'un rouge éclatant, Misty se sentit rougir._

_ - Ne me regarde pas ainsi ! Ça me fait regretter de ne plus être en vie et de ne pouvoir t'inviter à sortir avec moi ! S'exclama-t-il en riant._

_ - Je suis en train de rêver, constata Misty soudain sérieuse._

_ - J'en sais trop rien, dit-il._

_ Il pointa un pokémon au loin et continua :_

_ - Il pourrait probablement nous répondre, mais je ne crois pas qu'il le fasse._

_ Misty reconnut un Celebi qui flottait, les regardant curieusement comme s'il attendait quelque chose._

_ - Mais il m'a demandé de te transmettre un message, reprit Fire sérieusement. Il a dit que tu as un dernier rôle à jouer. Que si tu es en vie, c'est pour que notre monde retrouve son équilibre._

_ - Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? Répliqua-t-elle incertaine, serrant inconsciemment Azurill sur sa poitrine._

_ - Mon explication de ça ? Suggéra Fire un sourire en coin en balayant d'un geste le paysage. Qu'il reste un gros méchant à battre et que, pour accomplir un tel exploit, il va avoir besoin de ton aide._

_ - Il ?_

_ - L'idiot qui nous a tous vaincus dans un match pokémon, soupira Fire._

_ - Ash, murmura-t-elle sans surprise._

_ - Tu dois continuer, continua Fire en retrouvant son sérieux. _

_ Et un magnifique sourire ornant ses traits, il s'écria : _

_ - Nous sommes tous avec toi Misty !_

_ Elle sursauta lorsqu'un cri de guerre résonna à ses oreilles et regarda, hébétée, les six autres dresseurs qui avaient été capturés par la Team Rocket lui crier leurs encouragements, entourés de leurs pokémons. Elle se retourna vers Fire qui, soudainement entouré de ses pokémons de type feu, lui sourit à pleines dents._

_ - N'abandonne pas ! Lui dit-il._

_ - Azurill !_

Misty ouvrit les yeux, le cri aigu d'Azurill se répétant en écho dans sa tête, lui rappelant son rêve qui lui avait paru si réel. À côté d'elle, le rideau de la fenêtre voletait doucement sous la brise et Misty fut confuse en voyant le soleil, qui probablement se coucherait dans quelques heures, au loin. Un léger mal de tête lui vrillait le crâne et elle retint un gémissement en se retournant dans l'immense lit de Daisy. Elle pouvait encore sentir la présence de ses sœurs autour d'elle ainsi que la chaleur de leurs places qu'elles avaient probablement tout récemment abandonnées. Elle se demanda si finalement, sa déprime pathétique avait réussi à les faire fuir. Toutefois, le rêve encore frais dans sa mémoire, le souvenir de ses pokémons heureux de la revoir ainsi que tous les autres dresseurs, lui avait mis un baume sur le cœur. Elle se redressa et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire quand un visage connu se retrouva à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Ça va ? Demanda Ash.

Elle hurla de surprise, se détournant d'un bond, et sentit son coude fracassé quelque chose de solide et cette fois-ci, son cri de douleur se mêla à celui d'Ash qui s'écroula sur le lit les mains sur le visage.

- Mais d'où est-ce que tu sors ?! S'écria-t-elle en tenant son coude douloureux.

Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge du maitre pokémon et elle s'approcha lentement en s'excusant :

- Désolée, tu m'as fait peur !

- C'est rien, maugréa-t-il en réponse.

Elle prit son visage à deux mains et il fit la grimace lorsqu'il se redressa pour lui faire face.

- La joue droite ? Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Ouais, répondit-il. Je ne savais pas que les coudes pouvaient être à ce point pointus.

- Laisse, dit-elle en déplaçant sa main et en appuyant la sienne sur sa joue endolorie.

Elle créa un faible laser de glace et la grimace d'Ash se transforma en sourire surpris.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

- Où sont mes sœurs ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

- Elles préparent un festin, répondit-il ce qui chatouilla la main de Misty posée sur sa joue. Probablement quelque chose qui implique du ketchup, car je n'ai pas revu Pikachu depuis qu'il est allé les aider.

Elle rit doucement et Ash l'imita. Elle éloigna sa main en disant :

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

La jeune femme étira son bras pour vérifier son coude et Ash dit soudainement :

- Misty, je suis désolé.

Elle leva son visage et il poursuivit :

- D'avoir regardé ses vidéos sans ton accord.

Elle le dévisagea et il continua sans hésiter :

- Et d'être un idiot aussi.

Elle resta de marbre et Ash passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- D'avoir détruit ton vélo ? Tenta-t-il incertain.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Misty et elle dit doucement :

- Ça va Ash. Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle prit quelques instants pour regarder autour, surprise de ne plus en vouloir à Ash, Brock et Max. Avoir la certitude que ses pokémons allaient bien, même si c'était en rêve, l'avait empli de gratitude et avait fait disparaître toute colère qu'elle aurait pu ressentir. Ses yeux trouvèrent la veste d'Ash sur le sol, près de ses souliers, un tas de vêtements appartenant à ses sœurs dans un coin et finalement, remarquèrent la légère chemise de nuit qu'elle portait. Elle se sentit rougir et s'exclama en riant mal à l'aise :

- Je crois que je devrais enfiler quelque chose de plus décent.

- Oh non, répliqua Ash sans malice. C'est vraiment joli.

Elle le fixa, éberluée, et il dit en haussant les épaules :

- Ce que tu portais quand on a commencé à voyager ensemble était tout aussi révélateur.

- À onze ans, je n'en avais pas tellement à révéler Ash…

- Non, mais aujourd'hui, commença-t-il en la regardant en coin, tu…non, je veux dire…

- Est-ce que tu es en train de regarder ma poitrine ? S'exclama Misty interdite.

- Non !

- Tu rougis !

- Tu viens de me frapper !

- Pas sur les deux joues !

- Bon d'accord ! Je regardais ta poitrine ! Et ta nuque ! Et tes yeux ! Pas mal tout en général ! S'exclama Ash en croisant ses bras, une moue sur son visage.

- Oh, répliqua-t-elle narquoise. Tu as fini par traverser cette période qu'on appelle la puberté finalement.

- Quoi ! Parce que tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué tes seins avant ?

Misty ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et elle dit scandaliser :

- Est-ce qu'on est en train de parler de mes seins ?

- Argh ! Désolé ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Mais j'aime bien ces écailles sur tes épaules ! Se reprit-il rapidement.

- Ah bon, sourit Misty en se laissant tomber sur le côté pour mettre son visage dans une main, c'est mon côté pokémon qui t'excite alors.

Elle souleva sa queue de l'autre main et s'exclama langoureusement :

- Veux-tu toucher à ma queue ?

Elle pouffa devant son air abasourdi et s'écroula de rire dans le lit. Après quelques secondes, elle récupéra son calme et s'exclama :

- C'était vraiment amusant.

- Ne-refait-jamais-ça, dit-il sérieusement.

Misty s'assit dans le lit et le poussa dans un geste amical.

- C'est toi qui as commencé ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Un sourire finit par se dessiner sur ses lèvres et spontanément, il demanda :

- Est-ce que je peux toucher à tes écailles ?

Elle roula des yeux, se redressa en position assise et se tourna pour être dos à lui.

- Tu as ce privilège juste parce que tu es un maitre pokémon, répliqua-t-elle en se moquant.

- Ouah…dit-il à la vue de la partie supérieure de son dos que laissait voir la nuisette. C'est…

- Monstrueux.

- J'allais plutôt dire magnifique.

Il s'avança et Misty sentit sa main hésitante se poser doucement sur son épaule. Il glissa ses doigts sur son omoplate et la dresseuse frissonna en fermant les yeux. Il descendit jusqu'au milieu de son dos, et remonta tranquillement à son autre épaule.

- On dirait une panoplie de minuscules miroirs, dit Ash. Et c'est lisse.

- Mmm, répondit-elle simplement.

Misty pouvait pratiquement entendre le cri de victoire de sa jeune moi dans sa tête. Peut-être que tout n'était pas terminé, pensa-t-elle en souriant légèrement. Non, se morigéna-t-elle. Ne pas laisser ce type de pensées envahir son esprit. Elle était une femme autonome, libre et responsable. Mais…est-ce qu'il se serait laissé faire si elle s'était retournée pour l'embrasser ? Non ! Fille, reste zen ! Se dit-elle en forçant un air sérieux sur son visage. Oh et puis flute ! Pensa-t-elle en ayant un sourire penaud. Un très long baiser. Et avec la langue. Elle pourrait peut-être même vérifier s'il avait des abdominaux aussi durs qu'ils paraissaient par la même occasion ? Ria-t-elle intérieurement. Son sourire disparu soudainement quand elle sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Et une main autour de sa queue.

- Si tu tiens ma queue depuis plus de deux minutes, dit Misty, je crois que je vais devoir te tuer.

- Misty, répliqua Ash d'une voix grave.

Elle retint son souffle quelques secondes et finalement dit tout bas :

- Je ne suis pas sûre…

- Moi je le suis, murmura-t-il alors que sa main exerçait une légère pression qui lui remonta dans la colonne vertébrale. Retourne-toi.

Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine et son cerveau avait décidé que c'était un moment approprié pour prendre la fuite, car elle resta immobile ce qui lui semblait de longues minutes. Et soudainement, elle était face à Ash et sa bouche se plaquait sur la sienne. Elle gémit lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent et se laissa pousser sur le lit, tombant doucement sur les draps défaits. Elle glissa ses doigts sur son dos sans interrompre leur baiser et il grogna de plaisir sous ses griffes.

- Misty, Ash, le repas est…nom d'un Mew ! Hurla Violet sur le pas de la porte.

Ash se sépara rapidement de Misty et elle eut envie de rire en voyant son visage aussi rouge que devait l'être le sien.

- Pardon ! Descendez quand vous serez prêt ! Dit-elle joyeusement en les quittant précipitamment.

Ils restèrent immobiles, reprenant leurs souffles, jusqu'au moment où un cri de stupeur leur parvint de la cuisine.

- Je crois que nous serions mieux d'aller manger, dit Misty incertaine.

- Tu crois ? Répliqua Ash d'un air piteux.

Misty le poussa doucement et il se redressa à contrecœur. Elle se leva et il la suivit de près. Quittant la pièce de sa sœur ainée, elle s'arrêta soudainement devant la porte de sa chambre. Bon sang, pensa-t-elle en mordillant sa langue. Elle ne faisait rien de mal non ?

- Ash, dit-elle.

- Ouais.

- Nous sommes deux adultes responsables.

- Euh…oui.

- Tu crois qu'il y aurait un problème à ce que deux adultes responsables commettent un acte compromettant et à cause de cela, manquent un repas important de la journée.

- Non, aucun, répondit-il simplement.

Misty le tira alors dans sa chambre sans difficulté et il la suivit docilement pour refermer la porte derrière lui.

0-0-0

- Ash, tu aurais pu me prévenir, s'énerva Misty tout bas.

- Ce sont de toutes petites grafignes, répliqua-t-il la bouche pleine. C'est vraiment délicieux ce truc.

Misty s'étira pour lui voler un macaron des doigts qu'elle engloutit en deux bouchées. Elle revint immédiatement au dos d'Ash où elle appliqua une crème sur chacune des blessures qu'elle lui avait infligées. Sans s'en rendre compte. Heureusement, aucune n'était profonde et la plupart n'avaient laissé qu'une légère marque rouge.

- Ça me donne une très bonne raison de ne plus avoir de relations sexuelles, bouda-t-elle en prenant place sur la chaise à côté du jeune homme une fois ses soins terminés.

Tous les deux affamés, ils n'avaient pu résister à l'appel de leur estomac et ils s'étaient réfugié au beau milieu de la nuit dans la cuisine pour dévorer les restes que les trois sœurs sensationnelles leur avaient laissés.

- Exactement, approuva-t-il. Sauf avec moi. T'as juste le droit avec moi. De toute façon, j'adore être griffé pendant l'acte. Ça donne un côté best…

Il s'étouffa lorsque Misty lui enfonça un biscuit dans la bouche.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous est passé par la tête ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Dans ta tête, dit-il en riant. Moi, je n'ai que suivi le courant.

- J'ai tellement envie de te frapper en ce moment.

- Tu n'oserais pas abimer mon corps de dieu grec !

- Oh bon sang, soupira-t-elle. On aura tout entendu.

- Hé ! Regarde ça ! Dit-il en pointant son ventre plat. On voit mes abdo !

- Presque.

- Tu savais que j'avais été élu dresseur le plus charismatique de l'année ?

- Je crois que j'ai lu cela quelque part, dit-elle pensive. Ah oui ! Dans la revue qui annonçait que j'avais le titre de femme la plus séduisante de Kanto !

- Il a même gardé le magazine dans sa chambre ! S'exclama Pikachu en sautant sur la table.

Les deux dresseurs sursautèrent, mais soufflèrent de soulagement rapidement en ne voyant que le petit pokémon électrique.

- Il aime la regarder quand il est tout seul, continua la créature en prenant un macaron dans ses pattes.

Ash resta silencieux et Misty se tourna vers lui lentement :

- Seul…dans ta chambre ?

- Euh…

- Maintenant, il n'en aura plus besoin ! S'écria Pikachu la bouche pleine.

Misty dévisagea Ash un long moment. Celui-ci se frappa le front sur la table doucement.

- C'est ok, dit-elle indécise. Je peux dire que j'ai déjà fantasmé sur nous deux…

- Sérieusement ? Demanda-t-il souriant en lui faisant face.

- Bref, dit-elle, je crois qu'il serait temps d'aller dormir !

Elle tut une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'Ash la prit dans ses bras pour l'emporter dans sa chambre.

- Je peux venir ? Demanda Pikachu à leurs pieds.

- Oui, répondit Misty.

- Non ! répliqua Ash.

- Ok, répliqua sans la moindre colère le pokémon jaune en se dirigeant vers le sofa.

- Ash, murmura-t-elle, ce n'est pas très gentil.

- Je peux compter sur mes doigts le nombre de fois que Pikachu n'a pas dormi à mes côtés depuis que j'ai dix ans, dit-il sans remord. Il comprend.

- Et bien, je suis impressionnée par le peu d'expérience à ton actif, se moqua-t-elle.

Ash s'arrêta sur le pas de sa porte et la fixa d'un œil de prédateur.

- Désolée, c'était vraiment déplacé comme plaisanterie, dit-elle doucement.

- Ouais, je ne me moque pas de ta longue liste de prétendants moi.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers le petit lit.

- Ce n'est pas parce que leurs noms figurent sur cette liste qu'ils ont nécessairement fini dans un lit avec moi.

- Ah bon, dit Ash en la déposant sur le lit pour la rejoindre aussitôt.

- On doit vraiment se reposer, répliqua Misty en repoussant la bouche d'Ash qui chatouillait son cou. Brock nous attendait ce…

- Soir, compléta Ash. Mais il est trop tard.

- On doit le prévenir, répliqua Misty.

- À cette heure ?

- Tu as ton pokédex ? Tu pourrais envoyer un message texte.

- Euh…non, il est dans la chambre de Daisy, répondit-il. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, May ne doit revenir que demain, on a encore le temps.

- Mais…Ash arrête !

- Nah, dit-il en posant sa bouche sur celle de la jeune femme pour la faire taire.

0-0-0

Ash, tout propre après avoir pris une longue douche chaude, rejoignit Misty qui l'attendait dans la cuisine. Il ralentit le pas dans l'embrasure lorsque trois sourires lui firent face.

- Vous lui faites peur, dit Misty attablée devant un bol de céréales.

- Lily, s'exclama Violet, fait la vaisselle et arrête de dévisager notre nouveau beau-frère.

- Hé ! S'écria Lily outrée. C'est ton tour !

- Je dois m'occuper de l'arène ! Chantonna-t-elle en quittant précipitamment la pièce.

Elle en profita pour faire un clin d'œil à Ash qui se dirigea prestement vers Misty, et s'installa à côté de Pikachu.

- Daisy, demanda la cadette, je peux avoir ton cellulaire ? C'est vraiment pratique ces engins.

- Non, répliqua l'ainé sans réplique.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama Misty.

- Tu n'as qu'à t'en acheter un ! Répondit Daisy. Et de toute façon, j'en ai de besoin, je pars avec toi.

- Quoi ?! Cria la cadette en se levant. Mais qui va s'occuper de l'arène ?

- Violet et Lily, expliqua calmement l'ainée.

- Elles détestent les combats pokémon…

- Misty, si tu ne l'as pas remarqué c'est le concours pour la ligue Indigo en ce moment, soupira Daisy. Les dresseurs sont tous là-bas.

- Oh, murmura la rousse.

Ash eut un sourire en coin et prit son pokédex dans sa chemise. Un coup de main de plus ne se refusait pas. Plusieurs pokémons de l'arène étaient devenus extrêmement puissants sous l'entrainement de Misty. Le maitre pokémon ainsi que ses compères le reconnaissaient, l'arène d'Azuria était devenue un endroit particulièrement difficile à passer pour les jeunes dresseurs. Et il avait toujours été fier de dire qu'elle avait débuté son voyage avec lui. Même si grâce à cela, elle avait vu ce qu'il y avait de plus médiocre en lui. Ash se concentra sur son pokédex qui signalait qu'il avait reçu un nouveau message venant de Brock. Il le lut perplexe.

« Prends ton temps, Ash. Ici, on se rassemble et dès que votre lune de miel est terminée, nous serons prêts. »

Il leva la tête et dit en coupant la conversation des deux sœurs :

- Brock est au courant.

- De ? Commença Misty.

- Euh…

- Que toi et Ashyboy vous êtes envoyés en l'air toute la nuit, répondit Daisy souriante. Je connais maintenant la recette pour te sortir d'une déprime.

- Daisy ! C'est toi qui l'as prévenu ? S'écria Misty furieuse.

- Il faisait partie du pari ! Répliqua Lily devant l'évier.

- Le…pari…murmura la rousse. Non, je ne veux pas savoir, je vais chercher mes pokémons.

- Attends-moi ! S'écria Daisy en courant vers sa sœur qui avait déjà quitté la pièce.

- Quel pari ? Demanda Ash incertain à Lily.

Celle-ci se tourna vers lui en riant et plaça une longue mèche de ses cheveux roses derrière son oreille avant d'expliquer :

- En fait, il y a quelques années, nous revenions à l'arène après une longue tournée et, qui est-ce que l'on voit dans la piscine avec notre petite sœur ? Toi ! Et quoi, Misty avait seize ans peut-être ? Et vous vous draguiez tellement ! Je veux dire, Misty était sur le point de te noyer et toi tu riais ! Nous étions sures que vous finiriez ensemble un jour ou l'autre. Bref, on a parié sur quand.

- Oh, dit Ash. Je me souviens de cette fois. Je crois qu'on ne s'était pas vu depuis presque deux ans. Mais pourquoi Brock est au courant ?

- Disons que nous avons manqué de discrétion, ria Lily.

Ash ne demanda pas de précision et flatta distraitement la nuque de Pikachu qui soupira de contentement.

- Qui a gagné finalement ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

- C'est Tracey, bouda-t-elle. J'en reviens pas d'avoir perdu une telle somme !

- Tracey savait, murmura Ash soudain inquiet. Qui faisait partie de ce pari ?

- Oh bien, répondit-elle désinvolte, moi, Daisy, Violet, Brock, Tracey et Drew.

- Même Drew ? Murmura Ash.

- May ne voulait pas participer, elle avait prétexté quelque chose en lien avec la politesse, mais bon !

Ash se tut et fit les gros yeux à Pikachu qui riait doucement. Lorsque Misty revint, elle avait enfilé un jean bleu ainsi que le large gilet jaune à manches longues, la capuche relevée sur ses cheveux qu'elle avait attachés en une queue de cheval. Daisy arriva derrière elle, habillé d'un short beige très court et d'une camisole bleue. Sa veste rose sur son bras, elle enfilait des gants sans doigt, lorsqu'elle s'exclama :

- Prêt les amoureux ?

Misty grogna et Ash eut un léger rire en se levant.

- Allons-y alors ! Répliqua Daisy le poing en l'air.

- Soyez prudent ! Dit Lily.

0-0-0

- Nom d'un Growlithe, dit Misty. Il y a trop de monde !

Elle s'enfonça dans le siège de la voiture décapotable de Daisy et Ash, sur le siège arrière, s'avança pour voir le petit groupe qui les attendait devant de la maison de Brock. Il reconnut rapidement celui-ci au centre, discutant avec May, dont le père, Norman, attendait à côté. Drew n'était pas loin et il discutait avec Gary. Tracey lui envoya finalement un salut alors que Daisy immobilisait sa voiture en face du petit groupe.

- Salut tout le monde, s'écria-t-elle joyeusement en sautant hors de l'habitacle.

Ash suivit et s'arrêta à côté de la portière de Misty en la regardant se contorsionner sur son siège.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en retenant un rire.

- J'essaie de cacher ma stupide queue ! Murmura-t-elle en colère.

- Arrête de t'en faire, répliqua-t-il en la prenant sous les bras pour la tirer facilement hors de la voiture.

- Ash !

Plusieurs éclats de rire leur parvinrent et il perdit son sourire lorsqu'un coude lui brisa les cotes. Il lâcha immédiatement sa prise qui se retrouva agilement sur ses deux jambes. Pikachu sauta sur l'épaule de la jeune femme alors qu'Ash, plier en deux, rejoignait le groupe.

- C'est l'amour fou, à ce que je vois, dit Gary sarcastique.

Ash grogna en réponse alors que Misty roulait des yeux.

- Est-ce que tout le monde est là ? Demanda Daisy qui s'était placée à la droite de Tracey.

- Non, dit Norman. Certains nous attendent déjà à Saffron.

- Si nous sommes beaucoup, dit Misty inquiète, ils vont nous voir arriver.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua May en souriant. Ils ont été prévenus d'être discrets.

Ash la vit jeter un regard indécis à la ronde et cacher ses mains dans ses poches.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur que l'on te juge, dit soudainement Norman en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Misty. Pour avoir survécu à tout ce que la Team Rocket t'a fait subir et en plus, avoir eu le courage de te rebeller contre cette organisation, tu mérites notre respect. Ceux qui nous attendent à Saffron sont mes amis. Et ils sont tous de la famille ou bien de bons amis de ceux que Giovanni a assassinés. Nous allons tout faire en notre pouvoir pour arrêter ces criminels.

- D'ailleurs, dit Brock, on ferait bien de se mettre en route.

- Tu embarques dans ma voiture Misty ? Dit Gary en s'approchant pour lui enserrer la taille de l'un de ses bras.

- Bas les pattes Oak ! S'exclama Ash en le poussant plus loin.

Il eut la satisfaction de voir Misty se rapprocher de lui alors que le reste du groupe décidait du covoiturage.

- Alors, c'est vraiment parti, dit doucement Misty.

- Oui, petite sœur, répondit Daisy en approchant avec Tracey. Embarquer dans la bagnole les tourtereaux !

Misty soupira un sourire aux lèvres et trois voitures prirent le chemin de la ville de Saffron.


	7. Chapter 7

**C'est le dernier chapitre ! Et pas de bla-bla-bla, je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture !**

7

Misty avait l'impression d'être de retour à l'arène pour combattre de jeunes dresseurs pressés, qui, voyant le début des éliminatoires de la ligue approchées, venaient chercher leur dernier badge pour accéder à la ligue Indigo. C'était une période de l'année toujours éprouvante pour ses pokémons qui devait lutter plusieurs fois par jour sans avoir eu droit à leur repos habituel. Cependant, aujourd'hui, contrairement à un combat pokémon avec des règles auxquelles elle était habituée, elle s'était engagée dans une bataille désordonnée. La bâtisse qu'ils avaient prise d'assaut à Saffron était un immeuble fermé à la population. Ils avaient réussi à entrer par une porte de service en arrêtant de justesse un jeune homme qui, comme ils le soupçonnaient, faisait partie de la Team Rocket. Elle remerciait chaque seconde le ciel d'être avec un aussi bon groupe de dresseurs. Leurs pokémons étaient forts et une entente régnait entre chacune des personnes présentes. Les équipes s'étaient formées de manière innée, tous se regroupant selon leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, et c'est ainsi qu'ils grimpèrent les niveaux en détruisant le moindre obstacle et en arrêtant tous les membres de la Team Rocket venus les interrompre. Leur attaque-surprise avait eu l'effet escompté et leurs ennemis étaient mis en déroute. Quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard, Misty avait perdu la notion du temps, ils se rejoignirent tous au dernier étage, l'adrénaline sortant de chaque pore de leur peau, prêt à affronter quiconque oserait les défier. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une gigantesque porte fermée qu'ils ne pouvaient franchir sans un code. Gary, Tracy et Daisy, qui étaient les derniers à les rejoindre, avaient amené avec eux un otage qui semblait effrayer d'être tombé dans leur piège.

- Il connait le code, dit Gary sérieusement.

- Une bonne nouvelle alors, ajouta Norman à côté de sa fille May et de Drew.

Misty vit Brock et Ash préparer leur pokéball, immédiatement imité par le groupe de trois personnes qui les avaient rejoints à Saffron. L'un d'entre eux, elle l'avait immédiatement reconnu, était le frère de Fire. À son plus grand soulagement toutefois, il n'avait rien demandé. Elle soupçonnait Brock d'y être pour quelque chose et elle lui en était silencieusement reconnaissante. Son attention revint sur les portes où leur captif était situé. Malgré la journée qu'elle savait ensoleiller à l'extérieur, seuls les néons éclairaient le couloir et une ambiance froide régnait dans ces lieux. Elle frissonna malgré ses vêtements chauds et prit la pokéball d'Azumarill dans ses mains.

- Ne prend pas trop ton temps, s'impatienta Gary en poussant légèrement le membre de la Team Rocket.

Habillé d'une longue blouse blanche, Misty ne réussit pas à cacher son dégout, l'homme lui rappelant trop les scientifiques qui avait expérimenté sur elle. Elle ne savait pas comment sa sœur, Tracey et Gary l'avaient déniché, mais s'il pouvait ouvrir la porte, cela les avancerait à coup sûr. Elle surprit son regard sur elle et Misty eut un sourire de prédateur, dévoilant ses crocs à l'inconnu qui trembla de plus belle et entra rapidement le code. Un signal sonore se fit entendre et la porte glissa silencieusement dans le mur pour laisser le passage libre. Ash ouvrit la marche et tous suivirent dans le silence. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle, d'environ quarante mètre de large et encore plus longue dans l'autre sens, tandis que le plafond était à plus d'une dizaine de mètres du sol. Aucune fenêtre dans l'immense pièce, que des panneaux métalliques lisses qui renvoyaient leurs reflets tordus en déplacement. Misty se retourna rapidement en constatant que le scientifique avait pris la fuite, mais la porte se referma brutalement derrière eux, se fracassant dans un bruit sourd lorsqu'elle cogna le mur. Un frisson lui traversa l'échine lorsque les lumières tremblèrent au plafond. L'odeur métallique parvint à ses narines, plus forte que jamais, au même moment où un grondement sourd se faisait entendre. Plusieurs panneaux à des emplacements précis s'ouvrirent et des chaines flexibles se dirigèrent droit sur le groupe. Misty évita de justesse l'une d'entre elles, mais sursauta lorsque le cri de sa sœur lui parvint aux oreilles.

- Daisy ! Hurla-t-elle en courant dans sa direction.

Elle manqua trébucher dans ses bottes trop grandes alors que Daisy était plaquée durement sur le mur, maitrisé par la chaine qui s'était enroulée autour de sa taille.

- Misty attention ! S'écria la blonde.

- Azumarill ! Pistolet à eau ! Hurla la rousse.

Le pokémon bleu apparut et attaqua la chaine qui se dirigea droit sur eux. L'attaque n'eut toutefois aucun effet et la jeune dresseuse se retrouva rapidement enchainée et tirée vers le mur. Quand elle releva les yeux, ce fut pour constater que tous les dresseurs étaient pris au piège, de même que leurs pokémons qu'ils avaient utilisés pour les aider. L'attaque avait été si rapide, que personne n'avait pu se défendre. Dans le silence que seules brisaient leurs respirations saccadées, un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Ceux-ci se rapprochaient inexorablement et l'écho se faisait entendre dans la salle maintenant silencieuse, où la crainte de l'inconnu prenait le pas sur l'adrénaline. Dans la pièce bien éclairée, à l'affut de ce qui les entouraient, ils virent tous arriver un homme en complet, un chapeau coiffant sa tête et camouflant son visage. Mais Misty l'avait déjà reconnu. Elle reconnaitrait cette silhouette partout. Elle serra les poings, jusqu'à ce que la douleur de ses griffes sur sa peau l'empêche de trembler. L'homme retira son chapeau et dit en regardant Ash :

- On m'envoie la cavalerie à ce que je vois.

Ils retinrent tous leurs souffles en voyant le visage de leur ennemi. Pas par peur d'être enfin face au dirigeant de la Team Rocket, Giovanni, mais plutôt par surprise. Ses traits n'avaient plus rien d'humain. Misty compara la texture de sa peau à l'acier dont étaient composés les Steelix. Seuls ses yeux perçants semblaient en vie ce qui la remplit d'effroi en songeant à tout ce qu'il avait dû subir pour en arriver à une telle transformation. Il les regarda tous un par un et finalement ses yeux tombèrent sur elle. Un sourire à peine perceptible se dessina sur ses fines lèvres métalliques et Misty tomba soudainement sur le sol, libéré de l'emprise des chaines. Rapidement sur ses jambes, elle rappela Azumarill dans sa pokéball et attendit devant l'air imperturbable de l'homme en face d'elle.

- Es-tu venu pour me tuer ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Misty hésita. Elle rêvait de lui crier oui. Elle voulait le voir mort et elle souhaitait depuis si longtemps lui enfoncer ses griffes dans sa poitrine, juste pour lui faire éprouver tout le mal qu'il avait infligé. Toutefois, cette apparence inhumaine l'inquiétait plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Les mots qu'elle aurait voulu lui cracher au visage restaient coincés dans sa gorge sans qu'elle ne puisse les exprimer.

- Timide n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il devant son silence.

Plusieurs chaines apparurent et Misty se retrouva prisonnière de leurs emprises. Rapidement, celles-ci glissèrent vers Giovanni, l'entrainant par la même occasion, et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'elle fut à moins d'un mètre de celui-ci.

- Tu peux encore servir, réfléchit-il tout haut.

Misty serra les dents et ses canines s'enfoncèrent dans ses gencives. Un goût de sang se répondit dans sa bouche et un feulement s'échappa de sa gorge faisant rire le dirigeant de la Team Rocket.

- Tu me fais pitié ! Cria soudainement Ash faisant sursauter tous les gens dans la salle. Sacrifier des innocents pour des expériences qui pourraient te faire gagner de la force ?

Il eut un rire sans joie et poursuivit :

- Tu n'es même pas capable de vaincre un adversaire dans un simple combat pokémon !

- Est-ce un défi ? Demanda posément Giovanni.

- C'en est un ! Hurla Ash en réponse.

- Soit.

Misty se sentit tirer vers l'arrière et se retrouva brutalement au côté de Brock qui lui lança un regard incertain alors que son cœur cognait d'effroi dans sa poitrine. Le mur froid dans son dos, elle regarda Ash qui, plus loin, tomba sur le sol et récupéra ses pokémons emprisonnés des chaines. Il s'avança en face de Giovanni et sur ses gardes, il dit :

- Libère Pikachu.

Le pokémon électrique fut immédiatement libre et il courut rapidement vers son maitre, de minuscules éclairs s'échappant de ses joues.

- Ce sera un match de trois pokémons, dit Giovanni. Aucune objection ?

- Aucune, répliqua Ash.

Giovanni appela alors un Dragonite ce qui annonça le début du match. Ash lança sa pokéball et Feraligatr fit face à son adversaire. Misty était nerveuse. C'est Ash, se dit-elle intérieurement. C'est un maitre pokémon ! L'espoir revint subitement lorsqu'il ordonna à son pokémon d'utiliser une attaque glace ce qui affaiblit énormément le Dragonite.

- Misty, murmura Brock.

Elle se tourna vers lui et il poursuivit alors que le combat faisait rage plus loin :

- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec ces chaines !

Elle fronça les sourcils et prit le temps d'observer chacun des captifs retenus sur le mur fait de panneaux. Et c'est là qu'elle comprit ce que Brock voulait dire.

- D'où sortent-elles ? S'exclama-t-elle perdue.

Elle voyait bien la chaine qui, enroulée autour d'elle, la gardait prisonnière. Toutefois, elles devaient bien être contrôlées par quelque chose pour se déplacer comme elles l'avaient fait pour les capturer. Pourtant, elles n'étaient raccordées nulle part ce qui n'avait aucune logique.

- Ça n'a aucun sens, dit Misty faisant écho à ses pensées.

- Peut-être un contrôle magnétique ? Tenta Brock.

Misty jeta un regard au combat et constata que Giovanni avait changé de pokémons. À sa plus grande surprise, il avait utilisé un pokémon pierre qui fut rapidement mis K.O. par Feraligatr.

- Il ne fait que jouer, dit soudainement Brock amer.

Misty comprit qu'il avait raison lorsque Giovanni s'avança sur le terrain de combat. Ash serra les poings et s'exclama en colère et dérouter :

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Que je suis le prochain que tes pokémons doivent affronter.

Il s'élança à une vitesse éclair vers Feraligatr qui reçut un poing d'acier sur la poitrine. Le pokémon se releva et lança une attaque eau sous l'ordre de son maître, mais celle-ci dévia de sa trajectoire. Giovanni leva tranquillement une main et une aura bleue l'entoura sous le regard inquiet des spectateurs. Misty retint son souffle en entendant un craquement intense dans la salle et soudainement, un énorme pan de mur se détacha et se dirigea droit sur le pokémon eau qui poussa une exclamation apeurée. Rappelé de justesse par Ash, celui-ci choisit alors Charizard qui cracha une flamme en sortant de sa pokéball.

- Misty, c'est un type acier, commença Brock rapidement. Il a utilisé une attaque psychique, donc on peut en déduire qu'il est aussi de ce type. Est-ce que ce pourrait être lui qui nous retient ainsi ?

- Brock, répondit-elle, si vraiment c'est lui, tu imagines les pouvoirs qu'il possède ? Et un type acier en plus ? Il est carrément immunisé contre toutes les attaques !

- Sauf le feu, répliqua-t-il en jetant un œil à la zone de combat. Ce qui veut dire qu'Ash a fait la même déduction que moi.

- Mais pour l'affaiblir, il doit réussir une attaque et Charizard n'arrive même pas à le toucher ! Reprit-elle en gigotant pour se libérer sans succès.

- Merde ! Jura Brock. Si je pouvais agripper une de mes pokéballs !

Un grognement se fit entendre et Misty se retourna à temps pour voir le pokémon feu s'écrouler sur le sol par une force invisible. Il se releva difficilement et Ash hésita à le rappeler.

- Vous allez tous y passer, peu importe ce que vous croyez, débita Giovanni.

Son habit noir toujours intact faisait ressortir son visage métallique qui luisait à la lumière des néons. Charizard le prit toutefois de surprise en lançant un énorme lance-flamme sans prévenir. Giovanni se protégea à l'aide de ses bras et soudainement, tous les captifs se retrouvèrent libérés et ils tombèrent sur le sol, les chaînes étendues autour d'eux.

- Nom d'un…murmura Gary.

Le lance-flamme disparut et Giovanni se redressa lentement. Si ses vêtements avaient subi de graves dégâts, il n'en était rien de son corps maintenant à la vue de tous. D'un gris luisant et lisse comme le verre, il brillait comme un métal rare et Misty n'en doutait point, devait être tout aussi solide. Les chaines, tout aussi inanimées qu'elles purent paraître, reprirent vie et entourèrent le groupe sans toutefois les emprisonner.

- Et si nous finissions ce combat, suggéra l'ennemi d'une voix toujours aussi contenue.

Une lueur bleue apparut autour de Charizard qui se retrouva immobiliser par une force inconnue. Giovanni leva son bras et serra tranquillement le poing. À cet instant, le pokémon feu hurla de fureur et de douleur sous les cris impuissants d'Ash. Celui-ci, n'ayant d'autres choix, le rappela dans sa pokéball.

- Il ne joue plus, dit Brock en hésitant à prendre l'une de ses pokéballs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Murmura Daisy qui s'était rapprochée d'eux avec le reste du groupe.

Pendant ce temps, Ash lança un regard à Pikachu sans nécessairement donner l'ordre d'y aller.

- Pour combattre un pokémon acier et psychique, qu'elle serait le type idéal ? Demanda May en se collant à Drew et en gardant un œil inquiet sur les chaines.

- Charizard était un bon choix, répondit Gary, mais ce n'est pas un pokémon qu'il combat, c'est une espèce d'hybride humain recouvert d'acier avec des pouvoirs psychique. Il est pratiquement immunisé contre tout.

- De plus, ajouta Norman, il a reçu de plein fouet une attaque feu et ne semble pas trop en souffrir.

- Mais ça lui a fait quelque chose ! Répliqua May.

- On doit le vaincre, dit Drew.

- Si tu as un pokémon rare, ne te gêne surtout pas ! Se moqua Gary.

C'était maintenant, comprit Misty. Elle devait agir.

- J'y vais, dit-elle sans plus réfléchir.

- Quoi ? S'écria Daisy.

- Je suis ton prochain adversaire Giovanni ! Cria Misty en accourant sur le terrain tout en évitant les chaines qui la laissèrent tranquille.

- Misty ! Dit précipitamment Ash derrière elle. À quoi tu joues ?

- C'est toi qui as proposé cette idée de match, répondit-elle en enlevant ses bottes pour les lancer plus loin. Alors, on va aller jusqu'au bout !

Elle se débarrassa tout aussi rapidement de son pantalon et sa veste, et se retrouva en maillot noir, sa queue immobile derrière elle, et gardant seulement sa ceinture pokémon autour de sa taille. Si sa posture avait tout du combattant prêt à se battre, elle pouvait sentir son cœur cogné chaotiquement dans sa cage thoracique reflétant l'angoisse qu'elle était déterminée à cacher.

- Voilà qui risque de devenir intéressant, dit Giovanni d'une voix calme.

- Attendez ! Cria Ash.

Cependant, une lueur bleue entoura Misty et elle se sentit devenir légère. Lorsqu'elle lança un regard au sol, ce fut pour voir que ses pieds flottaient quelques centimètres au-dessus.

- Arrêter ! Hurla Ash de plus belle.

Misty se concentra et se libéra de l'emprise, remerciant mentalement son Golduck pour ses pouvoirs psychiques. Tombant sur le sol, elle lança immédiatement une attaque de laser glace qui se répandit sur le plancher et créa une patinoire. À l'aide de ses griffes, elle courut sur la surface gelée et fonça droit sur Giovanni qui la laissa venir. Une fois devant lui, grâce à son élan, elle frappa son visage de toutes ses forces. Elle jura lorsque ses doigts percutèrent la joue recouverte de métal et ramena sa main blessée sur sa poitrine en retenant une exclamation de douleur. Giovanni éclata de rire et s'exclama :

- C'est tout ce que tu as ?

- Pas vraiment, répliqua-t-elle.

Prenant une inspiration, elle cracha une flamme gigantesque qui engloba l'homme sans répit. Elle entendit les chaines tombées sur le sol au loin et plusieurs autres dresseurs appelèrent leurs pokémons.

- Misty éloigne-toi ! Ordonna Ash.

Elle obéit rapidement en cessant son attaque qui fut reprise de plus belle par d'autres pokémons de type feu. Elle se tourna vers le groupe et si la plupart avaient lancé l'attaque contre Giovanni, sa sœur, Tracey et May, grâce à leurs pokémons, décochait une attaque glace sur les chaines, les immobilisant pour de bon. La surface glacée qu'elle avait créée était déjà en train de disparaître sous la chaleur des lances flammes créées par les pokémons qui se relayaient. Un craquement monstrueux se fit entendre à leur droite et le pan de mur qui s'était écroulé plus tôt se retrouva projeter sur le groupe de pokémons qui n'eut d'autre choix que de s'enfuir pour éviter les débris. Repérant des yeux Giovanni plus loin, qui n'avait plus rien d'humain, Misty se précipita dans sa direction, ses membres tendus à l'extrême. Elle forma un rond de glace autour de ses mains et frappa l'homme au visage qui évita de justesse son poing. Elle poursuivit l'assaut, mais fut arrêtée par un pied qui lui défonça les côtes et elle s'écroula sur le sol en gémissant. Plusieurs pokémons étaient heureusement venus à son secours et elle se releva debout avec l'aide de Daisy qui était accouru vers elle. Les pokémons étaient facilement mis en déroute, leurs attaques ne semblant pas faire souffrir Giovanni et les ripostes psychiques étaient puissantes. Cependant, Misty voyait leur ennemi perdre son souffle de plus en plus rapidement. Il n'en restait pas moins un humain, pensa-t-elle. Lorsque la chance d'une riposte se présenta, elle lui envoya une attaque psychique qui le fit s'écrouler sur le sol en hurlant.

- Vous êtes allés trop loin, cracha Giovanni agenouillé sur le plancher.

Il écarta ses bras lentement et une petite sphère noire se forma, pour grossir à vu d'œil. La voix paniquée de May s'éleva dans la salle en disant :

- Ce truc veut nous absorber ! Glaceon, reviens !

La plupart, s'aidant de leur pokémon, s'accrochèrent au sol, tandis que Misty et Daisy s'aidaient mutuellement à tenir contre l'attaque.

- Pikachu ! S'écria Ash, son pokémon se tenant à ses pieds. Tonnerre !

Le groupe joignit leurs attaques à celle du jeune homme pour constater que celles-ci étaient irrémédiablement absorbées par le trou noir. Drew jura soudainement et au cri de May, Misty vit le jeune homme s'envoler en direction du piège que leur tendait Giovanni. Des fouets lianes l'entourèrent, mais Misty savait que leur temps était compté. Ses griffes glissaient sur le sol et Daisy s'accrochait tant bien que mal au plancher qui n'offrait pas de prises. Ils n'allaient certainement pas finir ainsi, se dit-elle. La voix de Fire résonna dans sa tête ainsi que les paroles qu'il lui avait dites. « N'abandonne pas ! » Oh non, songea-t-elle soudain plus calme qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle ne permettrait pas à Giovanni de détruire des vies encore une fois. Si elle ne pouvait en finir par ses propres moyens, alors elle utiliserait l'attaque qu'il avait créée contre lui-même. Arrachant sa ceinture pokémon et la forçant dans les bras de Daisy, elle dit tout bas :

- Prends-en soin d'accord ?

Sa sœur n'eut pas le temps de réagir que d'une vitesse fulgurante, elle s'élança vers Giovanni. Glissant sur le sol, elle agrippa l'une des jambes de l'homme fou, ses griffes crissant sur le métal de sa peau et, sans une pensée, sauta en direction du trou. La surprise, la chance et les pouvoirs psychiques de la jeune femme aidant, Giovanni n'eut pas le temps de contrecarrer et le noir envahit tout autour d'eux.

0-0-0

Ash tomba sur le sol durement alors qu'il croyait que c'était la fin pour lui. Se retournant rapidement vers le trou noir, il constata que celui-ci avait disparu, de même que Giovanni.

- Drew ! S'écria May. Ça va ?

Ash tourna la tête aux alentours par crainte de voir apparaître le dirigeant de la Team Rocket, mais force était de constater que celui-ci avait disparu. La seule preuve du chaos qui avait régné plus tôt était la salle emplit de leurs pokémons sur le qui-vive et l'énorme pan de mur échouer sur le sol. Il se leva, Pikachu dans ses bras, et trouva du regard Daisy un peu plus loin dans les bras de Tracey. Autour, tout le monde se relevait et vérifiait la santé de chacun.

- Où est Misty ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Et il devina la réponse lorsque les sanglots de Daisy parvinrent à ses oreilles.

0-0-0

Misty s'écroula maladroitement sur le sol froid. Elle se redressa rapidement et jeta un œil vif à l'endroit où elle avait atterri. Cependant, à part la noirceur qui y régnait, lui permettant de voir à peine plus loin que le bout de son nez, elle eut à peine le temps d'analyser que Giovanni était déjà debout en face d'elle. Il n'y eut aucun échange de paroles. Il s'élança dans sa direction, faisant résonner un hurlement intense de rage, Misty levait ses bras dans un geste défensif quand une lumière blanche les aveugla tous deux. Plaquant ses mains sur ses yeux pour atténuer la souffrance d'un tel changement de luminosité, elle hoqueta de surprise quand le cri de douleur de son ennemi lui parvint distinctement. Elle tenta de regarder, mais la moindre parcelle de lumière perçait ses yeux comme des millions de petites aiguilles brulantes. Elle se recula prudemment, le souffle court, à la recherche d'une protection quelconque. Où est-ce que Giovanni les avait amenés ? Songea-t-elle inquiète en entendant son souffle chaotique à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle s'immobilisa soudainement lorsqu'une fourrure lui chatouilla le coude. Un souffle chaud lui caressa la tête et sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à prier tous les pokémons rares qu'elles connaissaient, souhaitant ardemment que ce qui arrivait à Giovanni en ce moment, ne soit pas ce qui l'attendait. Et sa prière fut exaucée. L'éclair blanc s'atténua et fut remplacé par une clarté douce. Baissant ses mains lentement, elle scruta les alentours à la recherche de Giovanni. La peur la reprit en constatant qu'il n'était plus là.

- Oh non, murmura-t-elle découragée.

Est-ce qu'il était retourné auprès des autres ? Pensa-t-elle en fouillant des yeux les alentours. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était cette étendue infinie de blanc. C'était comme s'il n'avait rien à perte de vue.

- Non, non, non ! S'écria-t-elle en courant dans une direction au hasard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle s'arrêta subitement et se tourna vers la provenance de la voix en sursautant. Celebi flottait dans le vide et la regardait paisiblement.

- Mais Giovanni est…commença-t-elle.

- Il n'est maintenant plus un problème, dit-il simplement.

Mew apparut alors et au même moment, elle eut l'impression que tout son corps se révulsait. La dernière chose qu'elle eut conscience, fut qu'elle vomissait le contenu de son estomac sur le sol immaculé de l'endroit.

0-0-0

Ash regardait l'océan qui s'étendait sous lui. Sur le dos de Charizard, il volait haut dans le ciel et appréciait la caresse du vent sur son visage. Le soleil d'après-midi rendait aveuglant le liquide qui remuait incessamment plus bas. Pikachu s'était endormi dans ses bras, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Toutefois, celles-ci ne lui apportaient aucun réconfort. Déjà trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur attaque contre la Team Rocket. Si l'organisation croulait maintenant sous les accusations et avait été complètement démantelée, personne n'avait su ce qu'il était advenu de Giovanni. Et plus important encore, de Misty. Ash refusait de croire que sa disparition signifiait sa mort. C'était une possibilité qu'il se refusait à envisager. Il savait qu'elle était en vie. Quelque part. Et il s'était promis qu'il la retrouverait et la ramènerait chez elle. Elle pourrait alors reprendre les rênes de l'arène de Cerulean, qu'il se ferait un plaisir de squatter le plus possible. Donc, depuis vingt jours, il voyageait, visitant tous les endroits sacrés qu'il connaissait, questionnant chacune des connaissances qu'il rencontrait et surtout, il priait tous les pokémons légendaires pour la retrouver.

0-0-0

- Je suis morte ? Demanda Misty étendue sur le sol.

Mew, l'unique présence à ses côtés, hocha négativement la tête au-dessus d'elle. Le blanc immaculé les entourant de toute part.

- Alors, je dois être en train de mourir, répliqua-t-elle en se grattant la tête.

Une touffe de cheveux resta prise entre ses doigts et elle gémit de dégoût en la lançant. Se levant sur ses deux jambes, elle marcha difficilement un peu plus loin et s'écroula sous la faiblesse. Son ancien emplacement était recouvert d'écailles, de cheveux et même de griffe ce qui lui donna un haut-le-cœur.

- J'ai l'impression de mourir, soupira-t-elle.

Mew flotta vers elle et la regarda silencieusement fermer les yeux.

0-0-0

- Elle n'est pas morte, dit Ash soudainement.

Brock resta silencieux face à lui et le maitre pokémon continua :

- J'en suis sûr.

L'ancien champion d'arène soupira.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il soudain. Mais ça fait plus d'un mois.

- Je sais.

Brock croisa les bras et regarda d'un œil distrait ses deux jeunes frères s'amuser avec les pokémons de l'arène. Ash avait débarqué à l'improviste, ses pokémons se faisant soigner au centre, et Brock avait jugé plus important de laisser Forrest s'occuper seul de l'entretien de l'arène.

- Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? Demanda-t-il.

Ash soupira et finit par répondre :

- J'en sais rien. Probablement partout où je n'ai pas encore vérifié.

L'aîné prit un moment de silence et dit par la suite :

- Tu devrais songer à l'éventualité qu'elle ne…

- Non, coupa le maitre pokémon.

- Ash, soupira Brock.

- Je peux la sentir, murmura-t-il tout bas. Elle est en vie.

Brock, pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, ne sut quoi répondre.

0-0-0

- Peut-être que demain ça ira mieux, mais aujourd'hui ma vie c'est d'la…

Misty arrêta de chanter pour s'asseoir immédiatement lorsque Mew apparut devant elle.

- Ok, s'écria-t-elle à l'encontre du petit pokémon, vous devez m'expliquer ce qui se passe, car je n'en peux plus !

Elle pointa l'environnement d'un blanc infini et s'exclama :

- Pourquoi dois-je rester ici ?

- À cause du cours de l'histoire, dit une voix aiguë derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement et vit Celebi qui la regardait assis sur le sol. En pointant la petite créature, elle demanda en fronçant ses sourcils :

- Qu'est-ce que l'histoire a à voir avec moi ?

- Un détail nous a échappé lorsque tu as vaincu Giovanni, continua le pokémon.

- Alors, je devrais être morte ? Dit-elle déçue.

- À court terme, expliqua le pokémon vert, oui. Tout comme les autres qui ont été capturés par la Team Rocket. Les expériences que les humains ont faites sur chacun d'entre vous brisaient l'équilibre.

Misty eut une pensée pour Brock qui avait deviné cela il y a fort longtemps.

- Nous te gardions en vie, continua Celebi, pour un dernier rôle. L'élu n'aurait pu vaincre Giovanni seul alors il avait besoin d'une aide puissante. L'élu est un protecteur, pas un assassin, et nous ne pouvions risquer de corrompre la pureté de son âme sous peine de contaminer les générations futures.

- Euh…d'accord ? Dit Misty incertaine.

La peur de mourir lui avait toujours tordu les entrailles, mais savoir qu'elle y était destinée depuis le début ne la consolait en rien. Elle allait mourir, peu importe la situation, et cela l'atterra. Baissant son regard océan sur ses mains, elle soupira.

- Si je suis coincée ici, c'est que mon âme n'est plus pure ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète en fixant le pokémon.

Celebi eut un sourire et répondit :

- Le sacrifice n'enlaidit pas l'âme, au contraire.

Que faisait-elle ici alors ? Pensa-t-elle mal à l'aise.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle tout haut. Je peux dire que je suis redevenue humaine.

Elle regarda ses mains pour voir que celles-ci étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal

- Pourquoi faire une telle chose ?

Celebi regarda Mew qui ne fit aucun geste.

- Sous ton ancienne forme, tu avais perdu le don de donner la vie, dit Celebi.

Il prit une pause et Misty devina qu'il cherchait à savoir s'il devait ou non continuer son explication. Lui lançant un regard d'attente, le pokémon se décida.

- C'est en lien avec le détail qui nous avait échappé, dit-il. Nous n'avions pas pensé au fait que l'élu pouvait trop s'attacher à toi et refuse à partir de ce moment de trouver une autre femme.

Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur en comprenant le sens de ses propos et en faisant rapidement le lien.

- Ash doit avoir des descendants ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux courts qui n'avait pris que deux ou trois centimètres depuis qu'elle les avait perdus. Ash était trop attachée à elle, pensa-t-elle hébétée. Il ne voulait pas d'une autre. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il l'aimait non ? Se dit-elle en sentant son cœur se gonfler de joie dans sa poitrine. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle dit sans réfléchir :

- Je peux le faire ! Vous n'avez qu'à me renvoyer sur terre et je devrais réussir à convaincre Ash. Dans le pire des cas, je le viole et le tour est joué ! Combien d'héritiers il faut faire ? Juste un ?

Un couinement s'échappa de Celebi et Mew tressauta sur place, ce que Misty traduit comme un rire.

- Nous te laissons le choix du nombre, répondit le pokémon. Nous tenons toutefois pour acquis que tu rempliras ton rôle pour le bien-être de l'humanité.

- Tout devrait se dérouler comme vous le souhaitez, répliqua-t-elle en se levant debout excitée.

Elle n'allait pas mourir ! Songea-t-elle heureuse et soulagée, un rire sur le bout de ses lèvres. Elle allait revoir Ash, ses sœurs, ses pokémons et…

- Vous avez un an, coupa Celebi.

- Quoi ? Dit Misty en perdant son sourire. Attend…

Un claquement résonna dans ses oreilles et les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

0-0-0

- Ash !

- Pika-Pika !

- Mr Mime, va me chercher un linge et un bol d'eau !

- Mime !

- Pika ?!

- Non ! Pas d'attaque électrique ! Ash, tu m'entends ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Grogna-t-il en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

Au-dessus de lui, il vit le lustre du couloir allumé, avant que le visage de sa mère ne lui bloque cette vision.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Surpris, il comprit qu'il était étendu sur le sol et se redressa précipitamment faisant glisser Pikachu de sa poitrine. Assis dans une position inconfortable, il promena ses yeux sombres sur les alentours pour reconnaître immédiatement la maison qu'il habitait avec sa mère. Se tournant vers celle-ci, il demanda perplexe :

- Qu'est qui s'est passé ?

- Tu revenais de chez le professeur Oak quand tu t'es écroulé sur le sol, dit-elle toujours inquiète.

- Pika ?

- Ça va, dit-il en se levant avec l'aide de sa mère.

- Je vais appeler le docteur, dit-elle en le poussant vers la cuisine.

- Non, répliqua-t-il en prenant place sur une chaise autour de la table.

Mr Mime déposa un bol d'eau sur la table et plaça de force le linge humide sur la tête d'Ash qui grogna à son encontre.

- Je vais bien ! S'écria-t-il impatient en voyant Délia se diriger vers le téléphone.

Pourquoi avait-il perdu connaissance ? Se demanda le maitre pokémon dérouté. Il était arrivé quelque chose. On ne tombait pas dans les pommes sans raison. Le souvenir de Misty l'envahit et il retint son souffle.

- Je ne la sens plus, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Pika ?

Non, pensa-t-il paniquer en prenant sa tête à deux mains. Le téléphone sonna, le faisant sursauter, et Délia juste en face répondit immédiatement.

- Bonjour Délia, dit Violet à l'écran, est-ce qu'Ash est là ?

- Oui, répondit la dame, je te le passe.

Ash se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de l'écran sur la défensive. Dès qu'il prit le téléphone, Violet reprit la parole le sourire aux lèvres :

- Hé Ash ! Tu te souviens nous avoir offert une aide pour l'entretien de l'arène ? C'est que nous en aurions effroyablement besoin en ce moment. Avec les évènements, les journalistes, les pokémons…enfin, on a pris du retard. J'appelais pour savoir si ton offre tenait toujours.

- Bien sûr, dit Ash doucement.

- Génial, s'exclama-t-elle. Demain ?

- Je vais être là.

- Merci énormément ! S'exclama-t-elle soulagé. Tu as l'air épuisé, donc repose-toi bien ! À demain !

- Oui, à demain, répliqua-t-il en tentant un sourire.

Il replaça le combiné à sa place et fixa l'écran noir un moment.

- Tu aurais dû prendre une journée de congé, dit Délia doucement derrière lui.

- Non, ça va maman, répondit-il. Je vais aller me coucher.

Il se leva et se dirigea prestement vers les escaliers. Il entendit la voix de Pikachu dans la cuisine ainsi que Mr Mime qui semblait tout aussi inquiet. À l'étage, il s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit. Dehors, le soleil était couché depuis un moment, mais il réussissait à voir le mur que Misty avait noirci avec son lance-flamme lors d'une de ces visites. Il se retourna d'un mouvement vif et se cacha le visage dans son oreiller en retenant tant bien que mal le cri de rage dans sa gorge.

0-0-0

Misty revint à la réalité lorsque l'eau l'engloba totalement. Elle nagea par réflexe avec l'impression d'être maladroite et de ne plus savoir comment se servir de ses membres. Une fois à la surface, elle prit une grande inspiration et laissa le clapotis de l'eau la calmer. Les étoiles au-dessus de sa tête éclairaient faiblement les lieux.

- Oh bon sang, je suis en vie, murmura-t-elle.

À une centaine de mètres, elle vit une minuscule maison d'où provenait une faible lueur. Se dirigeant vers le bâtiment doucement, son corps se rappela à elle. Ses muscles engourdis se réveillèrent, son estomac affamé cria sa faim et sa gorge sèche lui confirma qu'elle était assoiffée. La température froide de l'eau la fit frissonner et elle rit de cette sensation qu'elle avait oubliée. Sortant de l'eau, elle évita les jardins bien entretenus et se dirigea vers la porte du petit chalet. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de frapper, mais sachant que sans pokémon, elle ne pouvait risquer de dormir à la belle étoile, elle se décida et cogna trois coups fermes. Un léger cri lui parvint et la porte s'ouvrit légèrement sur un Ivysaur qui la dévisagea des yeux.

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, dit rapidement Misty. Je suis…euh…un peu perdue et si vous avez un téléphone je pourrais faire un appel et…

Le Ivysaur s'éloigna et la porte s'ouvrit pleinement, dévoilant une femme d'âge mûr entourée de plusieurs pokémons plantes à ses pieds.

- Vous pouvez entrer, dit-elle en souriant. Désolée pour l'accueil, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

La dame perdit son sourire en voyant l'état de sa visiteuse et s'exclama :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, tout va bien, dit Misty sur le pas de la porte. Hum…où suis-je ?

La soirée était froide et la dresseuse dans un simple maillot noir et nu pied qui plus est, commença à avoir de la difficulté à cacher ses tremblements.

- C'est la réserve du Petit-Bonjour, répondit la femme en la dévisageant lentement.

- Je veux dire, dans quelle ville ? Précisa-t-elle.

- Nous sommes à une vingtaine de kilomètres de la ville de Fortree.

- Fortree, mais c'est dans la région de Hoenn ! S'exclama-t-elle abasourdie.

- Rentrez à l'intérieur, ordonna soudainement la dame en s'éloignant.

Misty s'avança et découvrit que le chalet ne contenait que deux pièces. L'une servait de cuisine, salle de séjour et chambre à coucher. Dans un coin, deux murs cachaient ce que la jeune femme devina être la salle d'eau. Ivysaur referma la porte derrière elle et une couverture fut placée sur ses épaules.

- Je vais préparer un breuvage chaud, dit la femme. Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

- Bellsprout ! S'égaya un des pokémons en pointant une chaise.

Misty ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Même si elle se doutait de ce que voulait dire le pokémon plante, le fait de ne pas le comprendre lui fit tout étrange. Elle s'installa sur une des deux chaises de la table à manger et son regard tomba sur un journal qui y trainait. Dans un coin de la page couverture, un article relatait les derniers faits concernant la Team Rocket et Misty alla rapidement à la page indiquée. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en lisant que l'organisation avait été complètement démantelée. Une tasse fumante fut déposée tout près et l'hôte s'exclama :

- Je lève mon chapeau à ceux qui ont attaqué la Team Rocket. Il était temps que ceux-ci arrêtent leurs activités.

- Oui, répondit Misty. C'est une bonne chose.

- Maintenant, jeune demoiselle, vous pourriez me dire d'où vous sortez.

La concernée eut un rire nerveux et tenta maladroitement de s'expliquer :

- En fait, je…j'ai subi une attaque. D'un pokémon psychique ? Et…euh…je me suis retrouvée dans votre étang.

La dame haussa un sourcil et demanda :

- Vous pouvez me dire votre nom ?

- Misty, répondit-elle. Misty Waterflowers. Je suis une des sœurs…

Elle s'arrêta lorsque la femme ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

- Vous êtes disparue depuis deux mois ! S'écria la femme.

- Quoi ?

- Ils ont dit aux nouvelles que vous aviez participé à l'assaut contre la Team Rocket ! Et que vous aviez disparu !

La dame se leva et se dirigea vers une pile de vieux journaux.

- Attendez, quelle date sommes-nous ? Demanda Misty paniquée.

Elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait eu aucune notion du temps dans ce royaume blanc où elle avait été retenue. La dame sortit un journal et l'ouvrit à une page où sa photo apparaissait en gros plan. C'était une photo d'avant sa transformation et Misty figea devant le regard hébété de son hôte. La dresseuse de pokémon eau prit le journal sur la table et alla voir à la couverture.

- Ça fait vraiment deux mois…murmura Misty en voyant la date. Vous avez un téléphone ? Je dois absolument appeler mes sœurs !

- Oui, oui ! Il faut les appeler tout de suite !

0-0-0

Ash descendit de son Charizard lorsqu'il se posa devant l'arène de Cerulean. Après l'avoir remercié, il le rappela dans sa pokéball et cogna sur la vitrine. Violet vint lui répondre et elle l'invita rapidement à entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, Pikachu courut vers la piscine, sachant que les autres pokémons y étaient.

- Alors ça va ? Demanda doucement Ash en suivant Violet.

- Je dirais que oui, répondit-elle. Ses pokémons se portent de mieux en mieux et nous…et bien, je dirais que la routine nous aide à continuer. Et toi ?

Il haussa les épaules, refusant de dévoiler que chaque jour qui passait lui faisait perdre l'espoir qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir. Surtout depuis la veille, lorsque sa présence qu'il avait toujours pu ressentir avait disparu. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et Ash salua Lily assise à la table, buvant un café tout en lisant les nouvelles.

- Bonjour, dit-elle. Je suis contente que tu sois là. On a du travail à faire dans les aquariums et les pokémons te connaissent.

- Quelqu'un devrait nous expliquer comment Misty arrivait à tout faire cela toute seule, rigola Violet doucement.

- C'était une machine, dit Lily.

- Non, répondit Daisy en se joignant à eux. Elle avait juste trop d'orgueil pour demander de l'aide. Salut Ash !

Il hocha la tête en sa direction alors qu'elle prenait place devant le vidéophone. Elle enclencha le répondeur et écouta les messages.

- Voulais-tu quelque chose à manger Ash ? Demanda Lily.

- Non, répondit-il. J'ai déjà mangé…

Il s'arrêta lorsque le répondeur diffusa le message enregistré :

« Daisy ? Ou Lily et Violet…peu importe qui prendra ce message. C'est Misty ! Je…bon sang, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Je…je suis dans une réserve à peu près à une vingtaine de kilomètres de… »

Les sœurs sensationnelles ainsi qu'Ash entendirent une voix indistincte et le message repris :

« De Fortree, c'est dans la région de Hoenn ! Et je viens d'apprendre que ça fait deux mois que j'ai disparue…c'est insensé, mais, si vous pourriez me rappeler ok ? »

Elle laissa le numéro et la communication se coupa ensuite.

- C'est une blague, dit Daisy.

- C'est sa voix ! S'écria Violet.

- Il faut appeler ! Répliqua Lily. Vous vous souvenez du numéro qu'elle a dit ?

Ils réécoutèrent le message et cette fois-ci, ils notèrent le numéro. Elles appelèrent immédiatement et Ash se précipita devant le vidéophone. Après plusieurs sonneries, on répondit enfin et une femme d'âge mûr apparut sur la vidéo.

- Réserve Petit-Bonjour, comment puis-je vous…oh ! Vous êtes les sœurs de Cerulean ! S'écria la dame.

- Est-ce que Misty est là ? Répliqua immédiatement Daisy.

- Elle vient de partir pour la ville de Fortree, je l'ai envoyé avec Ivysaur pour la guider.

- Je crois savoir où c'est, dit Ash en serrant les poings. À vol d'oiseau, je devrais y être en milieu de journée.

- Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Questionna Violet.

- Je crois oui, répondit la femme. Elle a pratiquement tout mangé ce qu'il y avait dans mon frigo ce matin. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à la retenir…

- Êtes-vous sûre que c'était elle ? Demanda Daisy un air incertain sur le visage.

La femme hésita quelques instants et finit par dire :

- Elle était différente de sur les photos, mais je suis presque sûr que c'était elle.

Ash se précipita sans un mot de plus vers la sortie, tout en criant le nom de Pikachu. Celui-ci apparut soudainement à ses côtés et Ash laissa la porte ouverte pour qu'il puisse sortir.

- Pika ? Questionna le pokémon sentant la nervosité de son maitre.

Il appela Charizard qui fut surpris de devoir déjà partir.

- Tu te sens d'attaque pour Hoenn ? Demanda le maitre pokémon.

Le pokémon feu ouvrit ses ailes et lâcha un grognement impressionnant. Ash prit cela pour un oui et grimpa rapidement sur son dos.

0-0-0

Misty avançait rapidement dans la forêt. Accompagnés de Ivysaur, ils maintenaient une bonne vitesse pour rejoindre la ville de Fortree. Si elle atteignait cet endroit, elle pourrait immédiatement demander de l'aide à la police et plus que tout retrouvé ses sœurs qui devaient être mortes d'inquiétude. Et Ash. Elle devait impérativement parler à Ash.

- Nom d'un… ! Cria-t-elle en évitant de justesse un Caterpie et faisant fuir les Pidgey tout autour.

Elle sautilla sur place en murmurant :

- Je n'aime pas les pokémons insectes, je n'aime pas les pokémons insectes !

Ivysaur semblait y être habité, car il ne ralentit pas sa course et elle le rattrapa rapidement en remontant ses pantalons pour la énième fois. La dame de la réserve avait été très gentille et en plus de lui offrir de quoi à manger, elle lui avait donné quelques vêtements. Toutefois, ceux-ci étaient un peu trop larges et si elle était habituée à porter des chaussures trop grandes, le reste la ralentissait légèrement dans sa course.

- Crois-tu que nous allons arriver bientôt ? Demanda-t-elle au pokémon.

- Ivy-Ivysaur, répondit-il.

- Ah…répondit Misty en soupirant. J'avais oublié que je ne comprenais plus les pokémons.

Le soleil arriverait bientôt à son zénith et elle regretta soudain de ne pas s'être apporté quelque chose à grignoter. Sa bouteille d'eau qui lui avait été donnée était vide depuis longtemps et elle se demanda si à Hoenn la température était toujours aussi chaude et humide. Après ce qui lui semblait de longues heures de marche, une ville, qui ressemblait plus à un village, apparut devant ses yeux et elle figea devant le spectacle des maisons dans les arbres.

- Ivysaur-Ivy ! S'écria le pokémon en pointant sa tête en direction du centre du village.

Elle devina les contours d'un centre pokémon et elle se retourna pour remercier le pokémon plante, mais celui avait déjà fui dans la forêt. Sans plus s'en faire, elle marcha dans les ruelles de terre battue en regardant curieusement autour. Elle se demanda si dans ses voyages, Ash était venu jusqu'à ce village. Soudainement, une équipe de reportages la devança et elle ralentit le pas. Elle grimaça en voyant que les personnes entraient dans le centre pokémon. Arrêtant complètement, elle hésita à continuer et lorsqu'une camionnette d'un poste de télévision s'arrêta aussi devant le centre, elle bifurqua derrière un arbre.

- Stupides sœurs, murmura Misty impatiente, vous n'auriez pas pu attendre que je sois à la maison !

Elle trépigna sur place quelques instants, passa une main dans ses cheveux courts sans savoir s'ils étaient bien placés ou non et finalement, ne voyant d'autres choix, fit un pas vers le centre quand une ombre traversa le chemin à côté d'elle. Charizard se posa soudainement devant le centre pokémon et Misty sourit en reconnaissant Ash et Pikachu.

- Ash ! Dit-elle sans trop pousser sa voix.

Pikachu dressa les oreilles et se retourna dans sa direction alors que son maitre, qui avait déjà rappelé Charizard, entrait à l'intérieur. La souris électrique traversa la rue en courant sur ses quatre pattes et sauta rapidement dans les bras de Misty, qui serra le pokémon dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Débita-t-elle rapidement.

- Pika-pi-pi-pikachu ! Pika-pika !

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, tenta Misty en regardant le pokémon qui approuva rapidement de la tête. Mes sœurs ont vendu la mèche à ce que je vois.

Les flashs crépitèrent dans le centre pokémon et Misty se recula à l'ombre de l'arbre.

- Et ajouter un maitre pokémon à ça, c'est comme mettre de l'huile sur le feu, murmura-t-elle en faisant une grimace.

- Pika-pika, dit le pokémon en grimpant sur son épaule pour jouer avec ses mèches rousses et surtout courtes.

- Il va bien sortir un jour de là non ? Demanda Misty impatiente. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas se trimbaler la ribambelle de reporteurs. Je n'ai techniquement pas pris de bain depuis deux mois, alors…

Elle s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'Ash sortit du centre pokémon.

- Pika-pika ! Hurla le pokémon électrique à son encontre.

À son plus grand soulagement, les journalistes, ne la voyant pas, se postèrent autour du centre sans trop porter attention dans leur direction.

- Pikachu, dit Ash à quelques pas, qu'est-ce que tu fais…

Il figea au détour de l'arbre et Misty sourit en disant :

- Bonjour Ash !

- C'était vrai, murmura-t-il.

Deux bras l'encerclèrent avec force et Ash reprit :

- Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Je le savais !

Il se recula et la jaugea des pieds à la tête.

- Mais, tu n'as plus…tu es…t'as les cheveux courts ! Dit-il enfin abasourdi.

- Je les ai perdus…en quelque sorte, dit-elle en passant une main dans ceux-ci. D'ailleurs…

Elle attrapa la casquette du maitre pokémon et la plaça sur sa tête.

- …je vais te l'emprunter un moment.

Du coin de l'œil, Misty vit que plusieurs personnes du groupe de journalistes regardaient dans leur direction et elle dit précipitamment :

- J'ai vraiment beaucoup de choses à dire, mais si on pouvait aller ailleurs !

Ash se tourna à temps pour voir les reporters se diriger vers eux et d'un geste sûr, il appela Charizard qui sortit de sa pokéball en croisant les bras. Toutefois, en voyant la jeune femme à côté de son dresseur, son air blasé se transforma en curiosité et lorsque les flashs crépitèrent dans son dos, il soupira en ouvrant ses ailes.

- Allons-nous-en, dit Ash en grimpant sur le dos du pokémon.

Misty et Pikachu grimpèrent à sa suite et immédiatement, ils se retrouvèrent au-dessus de la cime des arbres.

- Je suis contente que vous alliez tous bien, dit Misty en enlaçant la taille d'Ash et en s'appuyant sur son dos, à la fois pour se cacher du vent et pour profiter de la proximité du maitre pokémon.

Quelques minutes de silence s'écoulèrent et Ash dit soudainement d'une traite :

- J'ai quelque à te dire !

Misty se redressa promptement, la nervosité d'Ash se transmettant rapidement à elle.

- Ça un rapport avec mes sœurs ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète. Ou mes pokémons ?

- Non ! Non, répondit Ash sans attendre. Pas du tout. C'est juste que…c'est quelque chose que j'aurais dû dire depuis longtemps et…

- Si c'est pour dire que tu es follement amoureux de moi, répliqua Misty joyeusement, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je le sais !

- Ah bon ? Répondit-il d'une petite voix.

- Et je t'aime aussi Ash, murmura-t-elle en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

Misty le sentit se détendre et soupira de soulagement d'être tombée sur le mile.

- Concernant notre amour commun, demanda-t-elle soudain, tu crois que tu arriverais à me faire un bébé d'ici la prochaine année ?

- QUOI ?!

**FIN**


End file.
